Kick Buttowski: La pelicula - El Heroe de Mellowbrook
by Soldado Metaelite CET
Summary: Kick, Gunther y Kendall tendran en esta historia, la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Acción, aventuras, peleas, risas, e incluso.. romance?. Tambien, tendran nuevos amigos, reencuentros inesperados, nuevos enemigos, Todo lo que se necesita para una Increible pelicula!
1. Capitulo 1: Nuevos en el pueblo

**Capitulo 1: Nuevos en el pueblo.**

**"Buenas a todos, soy Soldado Metaelite CET, y les dejo aqui la pelicula de Kick Buttowski, compuesta por un grupo de amigos mios llamados "Sombra de Maldad", "Roxi Bad 43" y "Robert Buttowski" que tambien son fanaticos de esta serie animada. Nos ha costado mucho terminarla pero ahora podemos publicar, por parte. Cada semana, iremos subiendo 1 capitulo nuevo hasta terminar.  
Espero que las disfruten..  
Eso si... Los personajes de "Kick Buttowski" no me pertenecen ni a mis amigos, pertencen a Sandro Corsaro; solamente soy dueño de la historia y de unos OC's que se presentaran atraves de esta historia"**

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en una pequeña ciudad llamada Mellowbrook, dando anuncio a un nuevo día. Un chico de 12 años, recién graduado de la escuela primaria, se levanta de su cama apenas los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran en su ventana, acompañado de la alarma de un hombre tronando su cuello.

Luego de arreglarse a su estilo increíble, y al terminar de vestirse se mira al espejo. Vestido con un traje típico de Dobles de Riesgo, blanco con franjas rojas y botas y guantes amarillo, y un casco blanco con una línea roja en medio, de mirada negra temeraria, y como detalle curioso, sin nariz, esta promesa de acróbata, conocido como Kick Buttowski, esta listo para este nuevo "hoy".

Pronto se reúne con el resto de su familia, sus padres Harold y Honey Buttowski, y sus hermanos Brad y Brianna, para el indispensable desayuno para comenzar otro día increíble. Todos comían en calma, cosa rara en esta familia, hasta que el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

HONEY: Kick, cariño, ¿puedes ver quien es? – pide gentilmente su madre.

KICK: Seguro, mamá. – afirma, levantándose rápido e hiendo a atender el llamado.

BRAD: ¡si son del ejército, no dudes en irte con ellos! – le grita su hermano mayor, apenas entendible, pues tenia aun un bocado de su desayuno en su boca.

HONEY: ¡Brad! No Comas con la boca llena. – le reprende Honey.

El joven acróbata no tarda en abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo descubre que es un chico rubio de edad igual a él. Era su mejor amigo del mundo, Gunther Magnuson.

KICK: Hola, Gunther. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta curioso de su razón de estar ahí tan temprano.

GUNTHER: Buenos días, Kick. – devuelve el saludo el rubio. – ya termine la rampa que me pediste, y esta ahora en el Pico de la Viuda, justo donde me dijiste que la pusiera.

KICK: Excelente. – felicita a su amigo con su típica mirada de temerario. – Termino mi desayuno y nos vamos, ¿Ok?

GUNTHER: No hay problema. – afirma Gunther.

Kick rápidamente vuelve a la mesa, y devora con velocidad termina su desayuno. Y luego de limpiarse educadamente con una servilleta, se despide de sus dos padres, su hermana menor, y de Brad con un golpe, retirándose pronto para no darle tiempo de responder la agresión. Vuelve a subir a su habitación para tomar la Vieja Azul, y una vez en su mano vuelve con Gunther en el pórtico. Cuando se volvió a reunir con él, ve que se hallaba bailando al ritmo de alguna canción que oía con un reproductor musical que saco mientras el acróbata no estaba.

KICK: Listo, Gunther. ¡Vámonos! – A pesar de haberlo llamado fuerte, su amigo continúa con su danza, ignorando su presencia. – Gunther. – Lo vuelve a llamar más fuerte, pero el rubio continuo con lo suyo. - ¡Gunther! – esta vez lo llama con un grito, que no solo logro llamar su atención, sino también darle un pequeño susto.

GUNTHER: ¡AH! Ah, perdón, Kick. No te escuche. – se disculpa por su reciente descuido.

KICK: ¿Qué oyes? – pregunta curioso por lo que mantuvo distraído a su mejor amigo.

GUNTHER: Estoy oyendo esta nueva canción, que es un Hit en todo Mellowbrook, pero apenas comienza. – contesta el joven vikingo, mostrándole su reproductor.

KICK: Pues, como estabas bailando, se nota que debe ser muy ridícula. – juzga recordando la forma en la que bailaba su amigo.

GUNTHER: Tal vez si la escucharas… - no logra terminar pues el acróbata le interrumpe.

KICK: Ahora no, Gunther. ¡Tenemos una acrobacia esperándonos!

Dando fin a la charla, ambos camaradas comienzan el camino hacia el Pico de la Viuda, para realizar el siguiente desafío de Kick. Aparentemente ese iba a ser un día como cualquiera.

Muy lejos de donde empezaron su trayecto a la montaña Kick y Gunther, en las afueras de Mellowbrook, un helicóptero de pinta militar sobrevolaba la zona, libre de personas que testificaran su presencia. Al encontrar un llano lo suficientemente grande para poder aterrizar ahí lo hace. Conforme los motores de las hélices fueron apagándose, fueron bajando 3 jóvenes de 12 años cada uno.

Un chico de piel clara, cabello negro cubierto por una gorra negra y amarilla con un rayo en el frente. Camiseta blanca con mangas cortas verdes y dos relámpagos como estampado, y del cuello colgaban unos lentes negros, guantes negros sin dedos. Pantalón azul y tenis negros. Luego de él, desciende una chica de cabello castaño cubierto por una pañoleta negra, camiseta verde debajo de un chaleco abierto negro y gafas de sol beige en uno de los bolsillos de este. Shorts azules, calcetas blancas, y botas negras. Y finalmente un castaño con gorra roja, camiseta amarilla con la parte superior azul, muñequeras grises con picos, shorts verdes tipo militar, y botas negras.

Una vez que finalmente las hélices dejaron de girar y callaron, los tres jóvenes miran el entorno que los rodeaba, comprobando que nadie haya visto su llegada. Al comprobar que no había testigos, el trio se miran entre si para empezar a dialogar.

¿?1: Esto es Mellowbrook, ¿eh? – empieza a hablar el castaño. - ¿Aquí es donde se esconde el cobarde de Mordans?

¿?2: Según nuestras inteligencia, si. – afirma la chica del grupo. – Pero no nos dieron mucha información sobre el sitio. ¿A quien le pedimos ayuda, Max? – la pregunta fue dirigida al único que aun no había hablado. Cuando el pelinegro estuvo a punto de contestar, ve como una hoja de papel, volando por el viento, se dirigía a ellos. Cuando paso frente a el, la toma y la mira, interesado en su contenido. Era el volante que Gunther había repartido por la ciudad para anunciar la nueva acrobacia de su mejor amigo: _"Kick Buttowski hará la mejor acrobacia en el pico de la viuda. ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!"_ El llamado Max había encontrado su respuesta.

MAX: mmm… Parece que encontramos a nuestro camarada. ¡Nicole, DJ! ¡Andando! ¡Vayamos al pico de la viuda! – ordena como líder al muchacho y a la chica, respectivamente.

DJ: Si es que encontramos ese tal pico, claro. – opina el castaño. Como respuesta, Nicole, la chica, señala a un punto en el cielo. Cuando sus dos compañeros ven hacia donde apuntaban, ven como aun estando dejos el famoso pico se contemplaba a la distancia.

NICOLE: ¿No creo que sea difícil llegar? – comenta la chica.

MAX: Bien, ¡Vamos! – Volviendo a repetir la orden, el chico saca de su bolsillo un pequeño control. Al oprimir de el, la parte trasera de la aeronave se abre, desplegando una rampa por donde bajaron 2 cuatrimotos y una mini moto, todos de color cromo y rojo. Nicole y DJ suben en las Cuatrimotos, y Max en la moto. Siendo este último el primero en dar marcha, y el resto en seguirlo, los tres extraños avanzan velozmente hasta su objetivo: El pico de la Viuda.

Hablando de la "Pesadilla natural", En la base de esta se había reunido un enorme cumulo de gente, todos deseosos de ser espectador en esta nueva acrobacia del conocido acróbata. Unos para ver si lo consigue, otros esperando a que se rompiera al menos la mitad de los huesos, y uno que otro que sacaba provecho a la situación. Un ejemplo perfecto de ellos era Mouth, quien caminaba entre la gente con una charola y la gente le dejaba dinero en ella.

MOUTH: Hagan sus apuestas. 50 a 1 que Kick fracasa con una pierna o un brazo roto. 5 dólares a que un dedo es lo único ileso. 10 a que no sobrevive. – era lo que decía el usurero mientras más personas se acercaban para dejar también su apuesta. Pronto se abre paso Brad, quien llego apenas se entero.

BRAD: ¡Yo pongo $10 a que se rompe la pierna en el salto! – dice Brad, quien no podía faltar en caso de que ocurriera el accidente predicho. Pronto llegan Kendall y Reynaldo, siendo este ultimo otro deseoso de que le ocurriera alguna desgracia a Kick, y salir beneficiado de ello.

REYNALDO: jejeje. Yo entro con $15 a un brazo con una roca. – ya dejado el dinero, se voltea hacia su acompañante, cambiando de mirada perversa a una amorosa. – Kendall, mi princesa, ¿Quieres participar? – ofrece gentilmente.

KENDALL: No, yo no hago apuestas. – rechaza secamente. Repentinamente llega la casi indispensable fanática #1 de Kick Buttowski, Jackie. Quien equipada con camiseta, gorra, banderines, guantes gigantes, globos, todo con la imagen de su ídolo, estaba lista para dar su apoyo.

JACKIE: ¡VAMOS KICK! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO! – Gritaba la loca, ya sea que la oyera o no. - ¡SI TE ROMPES LOS HUESOS YO TE CUIDARE! – Kendall miro con desagrado la forma tan desquiciada que tenia Jackie de apoyar a "Clarence". Pero al pensar en él, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la punta del pico, donde apenas se podía ver que Kick ya estaba ahí, y sentir preocupación por él. Disimulado, nadie se daba cuenta, pero lo sentía.

KENDALL: No te lastimes, Kick…

Confundiéndose con la multitud, iban caminando dos de los recién llegados entre quienes participaban en las apuestas, y quienes venían a dar apoyo al protagonista del espectáculo, luego de dejar sus transportes en donde nadie los viera. Estos eran DJ y Nicole, quienes a pesar de ser extraños, no eran notados por nadie. Ambos buscan un sitio donde no sean vistos, y puedan esperar al acróbata. Al hallar ese lugar, miran hasta la punta del Pico, y a duras penas logran ver al aclamado doble.

NICOLE: Entonces el de halla arriba es Kick… Si no fuera por la distancia, juraría que me lo imaginaba más grande. – dice la chica, cubriéndose sobre los ojos para poder verlo. – Me pregunto porque será que Max lo quiere. – comenta a su compañero, DJ.

DJ: Tú sabes que si Max pide ayuda, se la pide a chicos especiales. Y por lo insistente que fue, diría que ese Kick es muy especial. Además, no parece ser un mal chico. – responde con sencillez el castaño.

NICOLE: NICOLE: Y hablando de Max, ¿Dónde esta él? – pregunta mirando su entorno.

DJ: Conociéndolo… Diría que se prepara para presentarse…

En la cima del temido Pico de la Viuda, Kick y Gunther estaban terminando con los últimos ajustes requeríos para empezar con la nueva hazaña del primero.

KICK: Listo Gunther, ya terminamos. Avisa a los demás que comenzare. – pide el doble a su mejor amigo mientras daba una ultima ojeada a su "Vieja Azul". Pero se extraña al no oír respuesta del rubio. - ¿Gunther? – lo vuelve a llamar antes de voltear a verlo, para ver que el se había colocado nuevamente sus audífonos, y ahora bailaba lo mismo que en la mañana. - ¡GUNTHER! – y nuevamente el grito fue suficiente para que por fin lo oyera, y dejara de lado su música.

GUNTHER: ah, perdón, Kick. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con un toque de vergüenza a su amigo.

KICK: Solo avisa que ya estoy listo. – sin demorar un segundo más, el pequeño vikingo se apura para tomar su megáfono, y empezar a llamar la atención de todo el mundo abajo.

GUNTHER: ¡CHICOS Y CHICAS…! – y a pesar de estar muy alto, mira fijamente a la mayor fanática de Buttowski. –…y linda Jackie. Esta vez, Kick para su nueva acrobacia, se deslizara por el pico de la Viuda, hasta llegar a la rampa colocada justo en medio de ella, para llegar justo a un blanco colocado en el lago de Mellowbrook. Descubran si Kick lo logra, o se rompe los huesos en esta nueva hazaña.

¿?: _¡ESPERO QUE ESO OCURRA! ¡APOSTE TODA MI MESADA!_ – dice una casi inaudible voz desde la base del pico.

GUNTHER: Todo listo amigo. Suerte. – informa dándole un pulgar arriba como señal de apoyo.

KICK: Muy bien. Ya es hora. – en seguida se sube sobre su confiable patineta, respira hondo, y da el primer impulso.

Pronto, ya se hallaba descendiendo a gran velocidad por la montaña, esquivando las numerosas raíces que obstaculizaban su paso. Para añadir más riesgo, saltaba con su skate, haciendo trucos con ella, y rápido volvía al contacto con el Pico. Todos, incluyendo los recién llegados, miraban maravillados la habilidad del temerario. Gunther empezó a descender el pico por el lado seguro, y al hacerlo, logra ver como alguien más empezó a descender por el pico, hiendo justo tras Kick. El rubio volvió a hacer uso de su megáfono para alertar a su amigo.

GUNTHER: ¡KICK! ¡Alguien esta detrás de ti! ¡Cuidado! – el alertado logra oír el la advertencia, causando su sorpresa.

KICK: ¿Qué? – voltea a ver detrás de el, y ve que se trata de un chico en una motocross. - ¿Pero que…? – Kick estaba confundido por esto, no esperaba que alguien llegara de la nada. Pero estaba decidido a terminar con la acrobacia, y es lo que iba a hacer.

Vuelve a dirigir toda su atención al frente, estaba cerca de llegar a la rampa. De vuelta a tierra, los misteriosos DJ y Nicole, miraban lo ocurrido, pero esta última dirigió toda su atención a la rampa. Sin perder tiempo, toma una vara del suelo, y empieza a escribir formulas y graficas en la tierra, llamando la atención del otro.

NICOLE: Esa rampa esta mal posicionada. – explica la chica la razón de sus cálculos. – Según mis cálculos, si quería él llegar a ese lago, no lo lograra. Ni si quiera esta puesta a la mitad.

DJ: ¿Entonces, a donde ira? – pregunta curioso.

NICOLE: Creo que… - en vez de terminar de hablar, señala hacia donde había rocas puntiagudas y filosas en la base del Pico. – Espera, no sume el 2. – corrige pronto, y ahora señala todo lo anterior, y a un oso que esperaba el momento de que su victima llegara.

De vuelta con el acróbata, este por fin llega a la rampa, y salta llegando al extremo levantado de esta. Pero en vez de ir en dirección al lago destino, continua su trayecto hacia las letales rocas y la bestia salvaje.

KICK: Ay, sopas… - es lo único que atina a decir antes de cerrar lo ojos.

De pronto, el que lo iba persiguiendo, quien en vez de tomar la rampa, continuo descendiendo por la montaña, y usando una roca inclinada como sustituto de la rampa burlada, salta en el aire, e intercepta justo a tiempo al acróbata, tomándolo de la mano, y salvándolo del cruel final. Rápidamente el salvador hace que el recién salvado monte el transporte tras el, ahora los dos descendiendo lo que quedaba del camino.

¿?: Hey, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta el conductor.

KICK: eh, si. Gracias. – agradece aun sorprendido.

En poco tiempo, los dos vuelven al nivel del suelo, reuniéndose con el resto de los espectadores. En cuanto Kick baja de la mini moto, Gunther lo recibe preocupado y agradecido de que se salvara nuevamente.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herido? – bombardea de preguntas a su amigo, revisándolo todo.

KICK: Si. Tranquilo, amigo. Estoy bien. – mientras esto ocurría, el que logro salvar a la estrella del espectáculo era rodeado de mucha gente, todos disgustados por lo que hizo.

MOUTH: ¡No puede ser! ¡Este chico arruino las apuestas por completo! – apunta acusadoramente al desconocido. - ¿Cómo te atreves a salvarle la vida?

REYNALDO: ¡SI! ¡¿Y quien te crees para venir así de la nada y salvar a Buttowski?! – apoya el genio al administrador de apuestas afectado.

Pronto las demás personas que apostaron en contra de la salud de Kick empezaron a gritarle su disgusto por arruinar lo que ellos querían ver en un principio. Pero el temerario y el vikingo aun seguían pensando sobre la identidad del chico.

GUNTHER: ¿Sabes quien es el, Kick? – pregunta esperando que su colega supiera la respuesta.

KICK: No lo se. Pero quien quiera que sea, me ayudo. – decidido, el acróbata se encamina hacia la multitud enardecida. - ¡OIGAN! ¡BASTA! – grita viendo que no iban a callar, cosa que hicieron al oírlo. Todos abrieron paso a Kick para que este continuara caminando, hasta que llego con su salvador. - ¿Quién eres, amigo? ¿Y porque me ayudaste? – todos guardaron silencio, en espera de la respuesta del joven.

¿?: ¿Kick Buttowski? ¿Eres tú? – es lo único que pregunta el extraño.

KICK: Si, soy yo. – responde confundido de que ahora él era el cuestionado. – Pero no respondiste mi pregunta. – el otro lo mira seriamente, mientras que Kick lo hace como respuesta. Luego de unos breves instantes, "sin nombre" sonríe.

¿?: Aquí no puedo decirlo. Pero, tienes que ayudarme en una misión.

KICK: ¿Qué? – responde aun más confundido. En seguida, el motociclista presiona un pequeño aparato que tenia casi oculto en el oído.

¿?: Aquí Max. Adelante.

De pronto, montados en sus dos cuatrimotos, llegan sus dos compañeros, causando que las personas se dispersan al ver que ellos se dirigían hacia donde Kick. Estando a lado del aparente Max, se detienen, y miran fijamente al Medio Doble, causando la seriedad de este, y el miedo en su mejor amigo.

GUNTHER: ¡AHHH! ¡Kick! Esto no me gusta nada. – dice el rubio, nervioso por la situación.

Kick no responde, en vez de eso, sigue mirando a los tres chicos. Aunque no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, sabia que esto se pondría muy serio.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte. Subiremos las partes que faltan cada semana. No se lo pierdan.. dejenos sus reviews y les respondere sus dudas. Nos vemos la proxima semana**

**Se despiden "Soldado Metaelite CET", "Sombra de Maldad", "Roxi Bad 43" y "Robert Buttowski"**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Secuestro?

**Hola chicos y chicas y fanaticos, aqui "Soldado Metaelite CET". Ha pasado una semana y aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski. Muchas gracias por la espera y por los reviews, como explique en mi presentación, soy nuevo en esto de los fics asi que por favor tenganme paciencia con mis errores ortograficos nada mas. Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Secuestro?**

Mientras Kick mantenía su mirada desafiante a aquellos extraños chicos, estos le respondían de igual manera. Gunther y el resto de los espectadores miraban nerviosos a los nuevos, apenas dándose cuenta que nadie sabia quienes eran. Dj, el castaño, de un momento a otro paso a dirigir su vista hacia el mejor amigo de Kick. Este al percatarse de ello, se sintió más intimidado, y dio una pequeña risilla nerviosa.

GUNTHER: Ah, Kick… Creo que uno de ellos me mira feo. – pese a que oyó el aviso del rubio, el temerario no dejo de mirar al aparente líder del trio.

Al igual que su compañero, Nicole poso sus ojos sobre la imagen de cierta rubia, quien era acompañada por un obvio genio. Reynaldo al ser él el que lo noto, se preocupa por su pareja.

REYNALDO: Hey, Kendall. Debemos irnos. – susurra a su novia. – Esto no me gusta nada. Uno de ellos te mira mal a ti.

KENDALL: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –

REYNALDO: La chica de allá. – el genio señala discretamente a la muchacha sobre la cuatrimoto. – Sera mejor que nos retiremos.

Pero de un momento a otro, la castaña hace que el motor de su vehículo ruga con fuerza. En seguida, Dj iguala la acción de su colega con su cuatrimoto. Esto puso más nerviosos a la mayoría de los presentes.

GUNTHER: ¿Qué pasa aquí? – vuelve a cuestionar, aun sin entender lo que pasaba.

MAX: ¡DJ, Nicole! ¡AHORA! – grita repentinamente el de la gorra negra.

DJ: ¡VAMOS! ¡JAJAJAJA! – secunda su compañero.

Entonces, DJ y Nicole sueltan el freno de sus vehículos, y se dirigen a sus objetivos respectivos: Gunther y Kendall, pasando por alto al acróbata. Ellos al verlos aproximárseles asustados tratan de escapar corriendo tan rápido como podían.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¡Ayuda! – grita desesperado por ayuda. Apenas Kick reacciona para ir en socorro de su mejor amigo, DJ logra interceptarlo primero.

DJ: ¿A dónde vas, Gunther Magnuson? – cuestiona maliciosamente. - ¡Ven Aquí! ¡JAJAJA!

Y sin que Gunther pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el extraño toma del brazo, con fuerza lo sube a su cuatrimoto, y arranca su motor, retirándose hacia alguna otra parte.

GUNTHER: ¡KICK! – grita desesperado el vikingo.

KICK: ¡GUNTHER! ¡NO! – es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de perder a su mejor amigo de vista. Pero su atención cambia repentinamente hacia Kendall, cuando la oye gritar por ayuda. Al voltear hacia ella, ve que tanto ella como Reynaldo tenían problemas con la otra motociclista.

KENDALL: ¡DEJAME! – Ordena desesperada a Nicole, quien bajo de su vehículo y la tomo del brazo.

NICOLE: Lo lamento, Kendall Perkins. Pero también vienes con nosotros. – Niega su petición la castaña.

KENDALL: ¡NI LOCA! – vuelve a oponerse, pero su agresora era más fuerte, y conseguía llevarla casi hasta su vehículo. Pero faltando poco para alcanzarlo, Reynaldo las intercepta, y encara a Nicole.

REYNALDO: ¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi dulce átomo en paz! – pese a que se oía firme con su orden, solo recibió como respuesta una patada en la entre pierna, cortesía de Nicole, cayendo al piso mientras se cubría la parte agredida. – Di… a… blos.

NICOLE: ¿En serio? – dice Nicole viendo la escena del genio caído con mucha gracia. – No puedes aguantar un golpe ¡JAJAJA! – se ríe de forma descarada. - ¡Que penas das! ¡LOSER! ¡Ahora ven conmigo, Kendall!

Pese a que la rubia continuó tratando de resistirse, finalmente la castaña logra hacerla sentar en el asiento trasero de su vehículo, y subiendo ella al del conductor, arranca, yéndose sin duda hacia donde DJ y Gunther fueron. Viendo l ocurrido, los testigos del evento no hacen más que huir aterrados, con el deseo de evitar problemas. Ahora solo quedaron Kick y Max en la base del Pico de la Viuda.

KICK: ¿A dónde han llevado a mi amigo y a Kendall? – exige saber el temerario.

MAX: Tranquilo, Kick. – responde con calma. – Solo fueron llevados al lugar donde hablaremos, ¿Ok?

KICK: ¿Ahora de que estas hablando? – pregunta extrañado. Pero en vez de recibir primero una respuesta oral, el chico con gorra hace rugir el motor de su motocross, y carga hacia donde Kick, pero para el fue bastante fácil eludir la embestida, saltando con voltereta a un lado.

MAX: Tal vez si te quedaras quieto, te podría llevar hacia donde esta tu amigo, y tu novia.

KICK: ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA! – Responde furioso, como si oír eso lo enfureciera más que lo que le ocurrieron a ambos rubios.

En lugar de responder a ello, Max vuelve a lazarse hacia el acróbata, quien nuevamente lo esquiva con un brinco. Pero al hacerlo, Max logra alcanzar su tobillo, y con fuerza lo tira hacia el asiento trasero de su moto, ahora siendo Kick el secuestrado.

KICK: ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! – acompañaba su orden con varios puñetazos en la espalda del conductor. Max no hizo más que soportar el dolor, y seguir conduciendo.

MAX: ¡ah! – se queja levemente. – Tranquilo, Kick. No te pasara nada. Solo charlaremos un poco, ¿bien? – al decirlo, el pequeño temerario cesa su paliza por la espalda.

KICK: ¡¿Y mis amigos?! ¡¿Qué les harás?! – pregunta aun preocupado por los dos desaparecidos.

MAX: No te preocupes por ellos. – es lo único que dice, antes de volver a enfocarse por completo en el camino.

De regreso a donde ocurrió todo, el hermano mayor de Kick, Brad, sale de unos arbustos que le sirvieron para ocultarse, y mirar lo ultimo sucedido.

BRAD: - No lo puedo creer. El loser fue secuestrado, ¿Qué debo hacer?

En seguida el adolescente pensó en no decir nada, y reclamar la habitación de su hermano menor como suya. Pero pronto piensa en que si sus padres se enteraran que Kick fue secuestrado, y el no hizo nada, lo destruirían. Así que opto por irse de ahí, y buscar ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Max y Kick andaban aparentemente vagando por el bosque cercano al pico. Kick escuchaba que su secuestrador estaba hablando por una pequeña maquina en su oído, al parecer un tipo de comunicador, con sus colegas, mientras iban al lugar para su platica.

MAX: Aquí líder 1, reporte de estados. – ordena por su comunicador como si el fuera un tipo de oficial militar. Pronto, el primero en dar respuesta por el artefacto fue DJ., seguido por Nicole.

DJ: Aquí Puño 2. Tengo a "Rubio 1" como ordenaste. Espero órdenes, cambio.

NICOLE: Aquí Mente 3. Tengo a "Rubio 2", objetivo secundario cumplido. Espero órdenes, Max, cambio. - al oír esa información, el jefe del trio sonrió.

MAX: Bien hecho, equipo. Aquí llevó al objetivo principal "K Blanco". Reúnanse en el punto de reunión, fuera. – en seguida apaga su comunicador, señal para el acróbata de que podía volver a interrogarlo.

KICK: ¿"K blanca"? ¿"Punto de reunión"? ¿A dónde nos llevas? – pregunta, aun más interesado en lo que ocurría.

MAX: Ya te dije que te quedes tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? – responde nuevamente sin resolver sus dudas. – Además, ya llegamos. – En seguida el chico desacelera su moto, deteniéndose finalmente.

Kick aún no se fijo en el sitio a donde los llevo, solo pensó en lo que le acababa de pasar. Sea cual sea la razón por la que se lo llevaron a el, a Kendall, y a Gunther, estaba seguro que muy pronto lo averiguaría.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, chicos. Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Dejenos sus reviews si les gusto pero no comenten si hay errores por favor, ya los corregiremos. Bien, sin mas que decir me despido con un buen saludo hacia ustedes y no se pierdan la parte 3 de la peli. Lo saluda...  
**

**"Soldado Metaelite CET"**


	3. Capitulo 3: La llamada de lo increible

**Buenos días, tardes, o noches, soy Sombra de Maldad. Como sabran, al principio de este fic se hace mencion que estoy en la colaboracion de este fic, junto a otros colegas que comperten mi gusto por esta serie. Se que tengo ya varios proyectos sin terminar, pero los continuare, aunque no tan "rápido" como antes. Mientras tanto, disfruten este trabajo que les traemos. **  
**Y Esperamos con ansias sus reviews**

**...**

**Capitulo 3: La llamada de lo Increíble.**

Una vez que los dos chicos estuvieron en "El punto de Reunión", Max voltea a ver al acrobata.

MAX: Ok, Kick. Puedes bajar.

El acróbata no duda ni un segundo, y desciende de inmediato. Una vez en el suelo, mira su entorno, pensando que tendría que analizar bien el sitio para saber donde estaba. Pero solo le tomo 1 segundo para ver que ese misterioso chico lo había llevado a un punto bajo un puente inconcluso, el cual debía pasar por encima de un valle. Max lo había llevado a "La guarida".

KICK: ¡Esta es mi guarida! – exclama sorprendido. - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

MAX: ¿Perdón? ¿Tu guarida?– reacciona similar al acróbata. – Pensé que estaba abandonado este sitio, con lo sucio y feo que se ve.

KICK: Ten cuidado con lo que dices. – amenaza, sintiéndose insultado por el comentario. – Ahora, ¿Dónde esta Gunther y Kendall? – vuelve a enfocarse en el tema que lo ha preocupado desde hace tiempo.

MAX: No tardaran mucho en llegar. – contesta luego de ver el cielo. – de pronto, la cuatrimoto de DJ, junto a sus ocupantes, hace acto de presencia. Una vez detenido, el chico rubio se baja tan pronto como puede del transporte, y encara a su captor, quien también baja, y mira extrañado al otro.

GUNTHER: ¡Te lo advierto, secuestrador! Vengo de una familia vikinga. Así que te puedo arrancar el brazo con mis manos. – advierte el joven rubio tratando se sonar amenazador, aunque lucia más patético que peligroso.

DJ: ¿Quieres callarte? – se queja molesto. – Te dije mil veces que no te estoy secuestrando, ni te hare daño. ¡Así que cállate! – pero en vez de obedecer la orden, Gunther empieza a hacer movimientos y ruidos de karate, todos evidentemente copiados de películas. Pero pronto, por un mal movimiento, se tropieza con sus propios pies, y cae al suelo de boca.

GUNTHER: ok… me venciste. – dice derrota el vikingo, ante la mirada avergonzada del chico castaño.

DJ: ¿En serio, Max? ¿El también nos va a ayudar? – cuestiona incrédulo por lo que el dijo a su aparente superior, recibiendo de el una afirmación de la mirada. Kick no tardo en ir a donde su mejor amigo, y ayudarlo a levantarse.

KICK: ¡Gunther! ¿Estás bien? – al ver que el medio doble estaba con el, Gunther no evita esbozar una gran sonrisa.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¡Estas vivo! Pensé que moriríamos… - se calla repentinamente al darse cuenta de donde estaban. – ¿Estamos en la guarida? – se sorprende al ver a donde los habían llevado.

Pronto, llegan a gran velocidad las chicas que faltaban en estar presentes. Aunque ya habían parado, la castaña aun seguía sujetando con firmeza a la rubia, quien aun trataba de librarse de ella.

KENDALL: ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡Sino veras con mi papi! – demanda furiosa a Nicole, quien se mostraba muy frustrada. Seguramente esa no era la única vez que la rubia le gritaba.

NICOLE: ¡De acuerdo! – finalmente la suelta, permitiendo a Kendall por fin bajar de la cuatrimoto. – Amigos, esta chica es demasiado molesta. ¡No escucha nada! – reclama a su compañeros de equipo su infortunio y desagrado.

GUNTHER: ¡Kendall! ¡También estas viva! – festeja al ver a su compañera de clases ilesa.

KENDALL: Por supuesto que… - se calla al pensar mejor las palabras que uso Gunther. – Un momento, ¿Qué? – se mostro un poco más asustada por lo dicho.

KICK: Muy bien. Estamos todos. Ahora, ¿dinos porque nos hiciste esto? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Y porque nos trajiste a mi guarida? – Max se quedo callado unos segundo, pensando en lo que iba, y lo que quizás tendría que decir y responder.

MAX: Bien ¿Quieren respuestas? Se las daré. Pero hagámoslo en orden.

KENDALL: ¿Quienes son ustedes? – esa pregunta no fue imprevista por ninguno de los extraños, por lo que ya sabían como responder.

MAX: Llámenme Max. Ellos son mis compañeros, Nicole y DJ. Somos el equipo "Metalista", grupo de reconocimiento de una organización antiterrorista llamada "Fuerza Metaelitista". – comienza a explicar con seriedad.

KICK: ¿Metaelitista? Jamás oí de ellos. – interrumpe con incredulidad.

MAX: Que bien. Somos una organización secreta, afiliada al gobierno. Nuestras operaciones son en las sombras, y el anonimato. – los tres habitantes de Mellowbrook oían con atención cada palabra que decía el pelinegro. – Y con respecto a "Que queremos", necesitamos su ayuda para salvar a su ciudad, que corre un gran peligro.

GUNTHER: ¡¿Qué?! ¿De quien? – pregunta alarmado.

Antes de responder, Max mira a su colega DJ, y afirmándole con la mirada, el castaño mete su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, y pronto saca de ahí un pequeño cubo metálico. Lo lanza justo en medio de todos, luego DJ saca también un pequeño control y le presiona unos cuantos botones, y en cuestión de segundos, se proyecta una imagen holográfica de un hombre de vestimenta de oficial militar, y mirada maliciosa. Bigote poblado, un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo, boina verde en la cabeza, barbilla partida, y unas cuantas insignias adornando sus vestimentas. Para ninguno de los tres habitantes de Mellowbrook le era familiar el tipo.

MAX: De él. – es lo único que dice el chico. Kick y Kendall miraron la imagen con mucha intriga, mientras Gunther lo hizo con maravilla.

GUNTHER: ¡HUY! ¡Son dibujitos en 3D! – exclama emocionado y con inocencia.

DJ: No. Son hologramas. – Corrige secamente el castaño.

KICK: ¿Quién es él? – vuelve al tema principal.

MAX: Él, es el comandante Avery Mordans. Un tirano militar que solo desea la conquista de países. Al principio, solo le interesaba conquistar naciones bajas. Pero, ahora quiere dominar países poderosos como Estados Unidos en este momento. – en seguida, vuelve a teclear botones, mostrando ahora un mapa del continente europeo, señalando un país en especial. – Viene del país de Tankinistan, se le denomina altamente peligroso, y buscado por todas las organizaciones antiterroristas, y de seguridad del mundo.

KICK: ¿Tankinistan? – dice repentinamente, sonando pensativo, cosa que no paso por alto para Max. Kick no tarda en oír un "mmm" de el, sabiendo de que le interesaba saber como sabia ese nombre. – Oí ese nombre en una historia que mi abuelo me conto hace tiempo.

MAX: como sea… - se olvida de ello, y continua con su explicación. – Ahora creemos que este comandante esta escondido en alguna parte de Mellowbrook.

GUNTHER: ¿Cómo lo saben? – para responder a esa pregunta, DJ manipula el proyector, cambiando el mapa de Europa, por uno de Mellowbrook, mostrando varias manchas verdes, amarillas, y unas cuantas rojas en ella. - ¡Genial! ¡Más dibujos!

DJ: ¡Que no son dibujos! – vuelve a corregir, sonando más molesto.

MAX: Nuestra inteligencia ha detectado actividad de tecnología avanzada en esta ciudad hace unos días.

KENDALL: ¿Están seguro? – cuestiona, no muy convencida la rubia. – A lo mejor es Reynaldo con uno de sus experimentos.

NICOLE: No creo que ese debilucho use esta clase de tecnología.

En seguida, Nicole toma el control, y hace que el proyector mostrara imágenes diferentes. Ahora, proyectaba esquemas e imágenes de diferentes maquinas. Todas ella parecían ser ciborgs de diferentes diseños, pero que evidenciaban que su propósito era la lucha. Ametralladoras incorporadas, escudos en brazos, enormes proporciones, cada tipo parecía ser letal en su especialización.

GUNTHER: Si que estos dibujos están bien hechos. – vuelve a comentar el vikingo.

DJ: ¡Que no son dibujos! ¡Son hologramas! – vuelve a corregir, más furioso que la ultima vez. Mientras que Kick, quien no se mostraba muy interesado al principio, se sorprendió al ver la ultima proyección.

KICK: ¿Qué son esas cosas? Parecen…

MAX: Son Mechatroops. – Interrumpe y contesta. – Robots soldados programados para acatar solo las ordenes de Mordans. Estas maquinas fueron descubiertas en esta ciudad desde que se descubrió la actividad. Suponemos que son para no tener que administrar a un ejército humano, siendo más fácil llenar ahora las bajas que tenga en combate.

KENDALL: Ok, esto no es obra de Reynaldo. – se retracta de lo ultimo que dijo.

KICK: ¿Pero que quiere ese comandante en Mellowbrook con todas esas maquinas? – vuelve a cuestionar el temerario.

MAX: Hasta ahora no hemos podido descubrir con exactitud lo que esta creando. Pero, si sabemos que será peligroso contra los Estados del mundo. – contesta, no satisfaciendo del todo al medio Doble.

NICOLE: Nuestro espía descubrió que Mordans acabo de construir un prototipo, y que ahora esta terminando con el verdadero. Pero perdimos contacto con él hace 24 horas.

KICK: ¿Y porque necesitan nuestra ayuda? – por fin pregunta Kick la pregunta que en verdad le interesaban a los tres "raptados".

DJ: Como son de esta ciudad, ya deben saber de todas las ubicaciones abandonadas y suficientemente grandes como para que alguien pueda construir algo peligroso contra el mundo. – Responde el castaño, pero la respuesta no satisfacía a ninguno de ellos.

KENDALL: ¿Pero porque a nosotros?

MAX: aparte de la explicación de DJ, también son jóvenes especiales… Como Kendall. – La aludida se sorprende al oír eso.

KENDALL: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – dice aun sin creer el "cumplido" dado.

NICOLE: Si. Kendall, eres la chica más inteligente, fuerte, y decidida de Mellowbrook. – explica el fundamento por la que Max había dicho aquello.

KENDALL: Ah, no. Si hay alguien más listo que yo es Reynaldo, y…

NICOLE: ¡POR FAVOR, KENDALL! – interrumpe bastante molesta. – Apenas resiste un golpe ese flacuchento. ¡Tu eres más fuerte que él! – Kendall piensa en ello, y al recordar que la fuerza no era un fuerte de su novio, se calla. Al no ver respuesta verbal de la rubia, Dj continúa hablando.

DJ: Y no solo Kendall. Tú, Gunther, también eres fuerte y salvaje cuando la ocasión lo amerite. – el noruego se siente halagado al oír eso.

GUNTHER: ¿Yo? ¡No! – rechaza con vergüenza y rubor el cumplido.

MAX: Y Kick, tu también eres especial. Eres rápido, ágil, un excelente estratega… tienes tantas cualidades, que no podría mencionarlas todas. – conforme decía eso, se acercaba lentamente a la persona a la que se dirigía. Se detiene frente a el, estando suficientemente cerca, antes de continuar. – Solo se que tienes lo necesario para ayudarnos en esto. ¿Qué me dices? – en seguida levanta su mano, lista para ser estrechada. - ¿Nos ayudas en esto?

Kick, Kendall, y Gunther, empiezan a reflexionar todo lo que los extraños dijeron. Su misión, su enemigo, los recursos de este, y todo lo que dijeron sobre ellos. Los tres se miraron entre si con seriedad, y luego de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, miran a los otros, y… estallan a carcajadas escandalosas, causando extrañez a Max y sus colegas.

KICK: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Deben estar locos o algo así! ¡JAJAJAJA! – y continua riendo después de su burla.

GUNTHER: ¡Si! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que unos chicos de nuestra edad puedan estar en guerra con robots?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – se ríe tanto el vikingo que se cae al suelo y rueda de la risa.

KENDALL: ¡De seguro escaparon de un manicomio, o son demasiado fantasiosos! ¡JAJAJA! – acompaña a los otros en sus mofas.

KICK: ¡Hicieron tanto escandalo en el pico solo para decirnos tantas tonterías! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡En serio están muy locos! ¡JAJAJAJA! – y dejando los comentarios e insultos, los tres de Mellowbrook continúan con sus risas, molestando a Max porque no lo tomaron en serio.

MAX: ¡¿Qué?! ¡ES VERDAD, CHICOS! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Su ciudad corre peligro! – sin embargo, ninguno de los tres lo escucha, y seguían riéndose de ellos. Finalmente, el pelinegro llego a su límite, y estalla. - ¡YA BASTA! – Al oírlo gritar, todos se callan, y recuperan la compostura. - ¿De verdad no nos creen nada? ¿En serio? – Kick, luego de limpiarse una lagrima que salió por sus carcajadas, y respirar hondo, responde con seriedad.

KICK: En serio, chicos. No les creemos nada. Es imposible que un loco comandante ataque Mellowbrook con tantos robots, y blablablá. Jejeje, además, si fuera verdad, no creemos ser capaces de ayudarlos… en especial Kendall.

KENDALL: ¡OYE! – replica molesta la rubia.

KICK: Además… – continua, ignorando a su vecina. –…mírense. Son unos niños. No creo ser capaz de ayudarlos en algo así. – Max oyó con atención cada palabra que el temerario dijo. En cuanto termino, sintió una profunda decepción de aquellos a los que había acudido por ayuda, y le fue imposible ocultarla para el resto.

MAX: Bien… si es lo que opinan ustedes… ¡DJ! ¡Corta imágenes! – con pesar similar al de su compañero, el aludido con presionar una tecla del controlador hace que ese pequeño proyector se apague, y estando desactivado, lo toma y lo vuelve a guardar.

GUNTHER: Ahhh… ¿Ya no hay hologramas? – dice desilusionado el rubio, y casi al instante DJ volvió a explotar de ira.

DJ: ¡QUE NO SON HOLOGRAMAS! ¡SON…! – se calla abruptamente al procesar mejor lo que oyó decir el vikingo, y al entenderlo mejor, se sonroja avergonzado. – Ah, si lo dijiste bien, je.

KICK: Lo sentimos de verdad, pero no les creemos. Todo lo que nos dicen suena demasiado increíble para ser real. – se vuelve a disculpar el chico del casco. Max, quien ya no quería oír más, le da la espalda a todos, y se encamina hacia su mini moto. Estando a punto se subir, le dirige unas ultimas palabras al temerario.

MAX: … "Si lo increíble llama, debes contestar la llamada". – Kick se sorprendió al oír eso, pues el mismo había dicho algo similar hace tiempo. Y le sorprendió que aquel extraño chico le recitara esas palabras que le caracterizaban mucho. – Pensé que eras así, pero me equivoque… ¡muchachos…! Vámonos…

Ya dicho eso, finalmente Max se sube a su vehículo, y espera a que sus compañeros hagan lo mismo con sus cuatrimotos. Estando todos montados, proceden a abandonar la guarida, dejando a atrás al medio doble, y a los rubios. Los tres se quedaron callados, aun pensativos por todo lo que había ocurrido, ni si quiera sabían aun porque había pasado eso. Kick fue el que más reflexiono sobre lo pasado, pensando en esas palabras que dijo el joven líder de ese trio antes de despedirse. Su mejor amigo pronto nota la expresión pensativa de su amigo, preocupándose un poco por ello.

GUNTHER: ¿Kick, estas bien? – su amigo no le dirige la mirada antes de responderle.

KICK: Si… estoy bien. No pasa nada. – responde, calmando un poco al vikingo, pero aun así con esa frase en su mente. Kendall, sintiéndose un poco ignorada, aclara su garganta, llamando la atención de los dos chicos, y procede a hablar.

KENDALL: Buen. Ahora que los locos dementes se fueron, me voy de este lugar. – al instante, la rubia empieza su marcha lejos del lugar, pasando por alto a sus dos únicos acompañantes.

GUNTHER: ¿Te acompañamos, Kendall? – ofrece con gentileza el noruego. Al oír la propuesta, tanto la estudiante estrella, como el acróbata empedernido, no contienen el enojo, y al mismo tiempo responden al regordete.

KICK y KENDALL: ¡NO! – Gunther no hace más que asustarse, y retroceder unos pasos de su amigo y conocida.

GUNTHER: Ok, no se enojen. – se disculpa asustado. Pronto, los otros dos se olvidan un momento del rubio, y ambos rivales se miran desafiantemente, como si el que hubiera dicho esa frase detonante hubiera sido uno de ellos dos.

KENDALL: ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Yo no iría a ningún lado con ustedes, ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo! – el medio doble no tarda mucho en responder.

KICK: ¡Lo mismo digo! – ambos siguieron mirándose con odio unos segundos más, antes de que Kendall se retirara finalmente de ahí, bastante enojada por todo lo que le ocurrió. Ya lejos de su vista, Kick decide olvidar el tema.

KICK: Sera mejor que nos olvidemos de ella y esos chicos, Gunther. Vamos a ver a Wade. ¡Estoy sediento! – propone ya relajado.

GUNTHER: ¡SI! ¡VAMOS!– asiente emocionado y alegre.

Ambos chicos también se marchan de la guarida, teniendo como nuevo objetivo la estación de servicio, a visitar a su buen amigo, Wade, y beber unas bebidas de paso. Kick pronto recuerda que había dejado inconcluso su acrobacia del pico de la viuda, pero decide mejor tratar en otra ocasión, luego de ver donde estaba el error que dio oportunidad a que su corta, y rara, aventura pasara.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los que habían estado en la guarida era consiente que alguien los había vigilado en todo momento. En el borde del valle, donde aparentemente no había nadie, se empezó a formar una nueva imagen de la nada, revelándose ahora un cuerpo metálico aparece. Semejante vagamente a un humano, esta maquina acerca su muñeca hacia donde debería estar su boca, y con una voz metálica dice…

¿?: Llamando al comandante. Aquí PS 0302. Informe urgente. Prioridad Rojo. Cambio.

…

**Continuara**…

**Bueno chicos, aqui Soldado Metaelite CET retomando el control, espero que hayan disfrutado de la parte 3 de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski. No se pierdan la parte 4 la proxima semana. Dejen sus reviews por si tienen dudas o si le gusto. Bien aqui se despiden...  
**

**Soldado Metaelite CET y Sombra de Maldad.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Confía en ti mismo

**Hola fanaticos de Kick Buttowski, soy Roxi Bad 43 presentando la parte 4 de la pelicula de Kick, ahora comienza la accion y los planes del nuevo enemigo. Que pasara ahora? Averiguenlo en esta parte. Disfrutenla**

**Capitulo 4: Confía en ti mismo.**

Después de que Kick y Gunther dejaran por el momento su amada guarida, una maquina humanoide, evidentemente diseñado para el espionaje, había presenciado todo lo ocurrido en el pequeño lugar. Tanto en sus acciones, e incluso sus diálogos, gracias a una capacidad de percepción auditiva súper sensible, y a la capacidad de analizar el movimiento de los labios, y tener una compresión casi total en lo que decían. La maquina acerca su antebrazo hacia donde debería estar su boca.

¿?: Llamando al comandante. Aquí PS 0302. Informe urgente. Prioridad Rojo. Cambio. – dice con voz metálica, al parecer se estaba comunicando con alguien. Pronto, en su antebrazo se abre una pequeña compuerta que revela una pequeña pantalla, de la cual pronto se visualiza un hombre tuerto con boina militar, era el mismo que había mostrado Max en su primera proyección, el hombre al que se refirió como "El comandante Mordans".

MORDANS: Aquí comandante Mordans, reporta. – ordena con voz grave.

PS 0302: Iniciando informe… La información de que los Metaelitistas enviaron agentes para investigar sobre nuestros planes es verdadera. – el tirano se sorprende al oír eso.

MORDANS: ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? – solicita confirmación.

PS 0302: Afirmativo, señor. – en seguida, en la pantalla del ciborg empezaron a pasar imágenes de los hechos ocurridos en la guarida, mostrando en especial los rostros de los jóvenes presentes, y al final una fotografía de la moto de Max, la cual en un costado disimuladamente tenia un logo: la típica imagen de una mira telescópica de contorno negro, dentro de esta, un rombo rojo con otra mira más pequeña de contorno blanco en el centro, y encima de todo, una "M" de color acero. El comandante reconoció la insignia al instante, infundiéndole mucho odio y frustración.

MORDANS: Demonios… - maldice el militar. – Y justo cuando pensé que iría todo bien. Identifica a los agente, ¡Ahora!

PS 0302: Identificando Agentes… - Dice antes de que empezaran a visualizarse fotos de Max, y sus amigos, junto a estadísticas e información de cada uno de ellos. Pronto, la maquina al reunir los datos requeridos, procede a continuar hablando. – Identificación completada… Tres agentes juveniles de los "Metaelitistas". Johnson, Daniel Jaxon. Harrison, Nicole. Y T, Maximiliano.

MORDANS: ¿Mocosos? ¿Mandan un montón de bebés a detenerme? ¡No me hagan reír! – en seguida comienza a reír fuertemente, pero pronto se calla al volver a ver una imagen de todos ellos, y fijarse que su subordinado robot solo le identifico la mitad de los chicos, causándole cierta intriga. – Un momento… Identifica a los desconocidos.

PS 0302: Identificando desconocidos… Identificación completada. Son Buttowski, Clarence Francis, alias "Kick". Magnuson, Gunther. Y Perkins, Kendall. Todos ellos registrados como jóvenes civiles. – termina de reportar.

MORDANS: ¿Y que hacen estos jóvenes charlando con los agentes? ¡Responde!

PS 0302: Señor, al parecer los agentes saben de nuestras operaciones en Mellowbrook, y recurrieron con esto civiles para contar con apoyo local.

MORDANS: Ah… entiendo. – El comandante se queda cayado unos segundos, pensando en como la simple presencia de esos simples jóvenes podría incluso arruinar todos los planes que tenia para esa pequeña ciudad.

PS 0302: Señor, en espera de órdenes. – solicita el Mechatroop, impaciente, por así decirlo, por el silencio de su amo. Finalmente este reacciona, y responde…

MORDANS: No quiero agentes, ni mucho menos testigos. No importa si son unos niños. ¡Bórrenlos del mapa! ¿Cuál de ellos es el más cercano? – más que pedirlo, ordenaba la respuesta.

PS 0302: Las demás patrullas informan que sería siendo Perkins, Kendall. – responde luego de unos segundos.

MORDANS: Entonces comiencen con ella. Luego, busquen puntos que frecuentan los otros dos civiles, e intercéptenlos ahí. Y finalmente desháganse de los otros. – indica a su esbirro de acero.

PS 0302: ¡Si señor! – termina con el informe apagando su comunicador.

Hecho esto, comienza a enviar mensajes a cada otro Mechatroop que estuviera cerca: ocultos tras arboles, entre rocas, e incluso camuflados como él. Todos se movilizaron, y haciendo un rápido plan, todos se agrupan en diferentes puntos, y se dirigen al destino que les correspondía. Uno de estos grupos, el más cercano a la guarida, empezaron a rastrear a quien vendría siendo su primera víctima… Kendall.

Y hablando de la rubia, esta andaba caminando por una zona arboleada pensando que sería un buen camino para volver a su hogar. Aun se mostraba un poco pensativa y molesta por lo que le había ocurrido. Siempre supo que vivir cerca de "Clarence" le causaría problemas, pero jamás pensó que le llegara a pasar algo parecido a ser secuestrada por niños de su edad, y llevada a la Guarida de su vecino, para que le hablaran de locuras de tiranos militares, y robots soldados.

KENDALL: ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se decía a sí misma. – Parecía que todo era una especie de broma enfermiza. Pero… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y será verdad lo que decían de Mellowbrook? – y empieza a repasar las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido no hace más de 10 minutos. La forma con la que los reunieron, y el equipo que usaron, todo eso era demasiado elaborado como para ser una jugarreta de unos extraños. Pronto, se sacude la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas, y continúa hablando consigo misma. – No sé porque pienso en esto, ni si quiera debería importarme. Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Reynaldo. Seguramente debe estar preocupado por mí por lo que pasó.

Pero, al hacer mención de su "amado" novio, recuerda la opinión que había dado la llamada Nicole sobre él, y lo que ellos pensaban sobre ella.

**FLASH BACK**

NICOLE:… Kendall, eres la chica más inteligente, fuerte, y decidida de Mellowbrook. – explica el fundamento por la que Max había dicho que era especial.

KENDALL: Ah, no. Si hay alguien más listo que yo es Reynaldo, y…

NICOLE: ¡POR FAVOR, KENDALL! – interrumpe bastante molesta. – Apenas resiste un golpe ese flacuchento. ¡Tú eres más fuerte que él!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

KENDALL mmm… ¡¿Qué me pasa?! – se dice al terminar el recuerdo. – ¿Por qué pienso en eso? ¿Qué me quiso decir esa chica? Debo olvidarme de esto. Ahora, me voy a casa. - dando por terminado, vuelve a dirigir toda su atención hacia el camino a su hogar. Peor, al hacerlo, se da cuenta de la condición en la que estaba el camino que inconscientemente había tomado. El cielo estaba nublado, el viento parecía que susurraba cosas a su oído, los arboles tenían formas escalofriantes, y uno que otro tenía un hueco con unos brillantes ojos mirándola. Todo esto, sumándole al hecho de que estaba sola, le infundía nerviosismo y miedo, algo no muy común en ella. - ¡Ay qué miedo cruzar el bosque sola! Hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Gunther. – se reclama a sí misma, cuando de pronto oye a unos arbustos cercanos sacudirse, causándole más nerviosismo. - ¿Clarence? ¿Eres tú?- pregunta, pero al no recibir respuesta se preocupa más, pero trataba de aparentar no sentir temor. - ¡No te tengo miedo, si es lo que crees! ¡Sal de ahí!

Silencio, era nuevamente la respuesta. Así que la rubia lentamente fue acercándose al arbusto de donde creía haber oído la sacudida. Extendió su mano una vez lo suficientemente cerca, y la dirige hacia las hojas del matorral. Y al casi tener contacto con el vegetal algo grande sale de ahí, haciendo que Kendall callera al suelo por el susto. Al dirigir la mirada hacia el responsable de su reacción, se asusta al verlo.

Se trataba de una maquina de casi 1.80 metros, forma de un humano delgado, pintado de camuflaje militar verde y con la clave PS 1462 en el pecho. Su mano izquierda parecía tener cinco garras en lugar de dedos, y la derecha de solo tres dedos gruesos y la palma muy amplia, y su mirada, un enorme ojo rojo brillante, estaba dirigida hacia la aterrada muchacha.

PS 1462: Objetivo localizado, Perkins Kendall. – dice con voz metálica. – Siguiente objetivo, eliminar a Perkins. ¡Modo de combate…! – en seguida, retrae los dedos de su mano derecha, y del centro de su palma se abre una abertura, de la cual surge un cañón muy semejante al de una escopeta militar calibre 12 con gran grosor y una mira laser que señalaba hacia la frente de Kendall. - ¡…Activado!

KENDALL: ¡AUXILIO! – grita aterrada, apenas esquivando los primeros perdigones disparados por la maquina.

Sabiendo que aun no estaba fuera de peligro, la rubia emprende una rápida huida, mientras que su asaltante empezó a correr tras de ella, continuando con los disparos. Kendall miraba hacia atrás, y veía que poco a poco iba dejando atrás al robot, aparentemente no era tan rápido como ella. Cuando empezó a pensar que pronto lo perdería, otra máquina, semejante en su mayoría a la primera, aparece de la nada frente a ella, y trata de interceptarla de un golpe. Apenas logra tirarse al suelo, y pasar por debajo del brazo garrote de la maquina, pero al hacerlo le da tiempo a su perseguidor de alcanzarla, y ahora siendo acompañado por el segundo, su vida corría más peligro.

La situación no mejoro cuando otro coloso de acero apareció a un lado de ella, extendió hacia ella su mano izquierda, y cuando de sus dedos empezó a formarse chispas eléctricas, dispara esa energía hacia ella. Nuevamente evade el ataque, pero logra ver que ese disparo eléctrico dio a un oso que pasaba por ahí. Al recibir la descarga, cae al suelo paralizado, pero no muerto. Aunque Kendall vio que esa descarga no era letal, era más que suficiente para que fuera blanco fácil para cualquiera de sus ahora tres asechadores.

KENDALL: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDEN…! ¡AH! ¡¿Pero qué…?! Su carrera se ve por terminada cuando se topa con el rio de Mellowbrook. La corriente era demasiado fuerte como para que siguiera nadando, y la idea de correr a lado del rio se elimino cuando los tres ciborgs por fin la alcanzan, y la rodean. - ¡AY NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Exclama, sintiendo como su fin se acercaba.

PS 1462: ¡BORRAR DEL MAPA A PERKINS, KENDALL! ¡DISPARAR A LA ORDEN! – indica la bestia mecánica a sus iguales, todos apuntando sus cañones de balística a la indefensa niña.

KENDALL: ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! – se pregunta muy preocupada. Jamás pensó que alguno día tendría que pensar rápido para salvar su vida, o al menos de esta forma.

Pero la presión que le causaba el estar al borde de la muerte, y el ruidoso sonido del rio no la dejaban pensar… un momento… "El rio". Se voltea hacia el rio, y luego hacia sus posibles ejecutores, los cuales estaban con él reglamentario "Preparen, apunten…," de cualquier fusilamiento, y se le ocurre un plan. Puso una mirada desafiante, "La mirada de medio doble de riesgo", y espero a que las maquinas dijeran el "Fuego" para apartarse del camino del disparo combinado. Y en lo que recargaban otra ronda, se acerca hacia el primero de ellos, y se monta sobre él. Viendo a su "hermano de hierro" siendo montado como un caballo por su objetivo, tratan de quitárselo con un golpe contundente de sus cañones.

Kendall fue rápida, y se aparte del los ataques, haciendo que estos den directo a la maquina montada. Con el equilibrio perdido, la rubia aprovecha eso para guiarlo, usando su propio peso, directo hacia el rio. Estando cerca del borde, ella abandona su "corcel" de un salto, sirviendo este movimiento para dar el último empujón que termino con la maquina cayendo al agua.

El segundo ciborg carga hacia ella para golpearla. Ella hace lo mismo y corre hacia él, y tomando una vara del suelo, esquiva el porrazo del enemigo, y lo golpea con la vara hacia tras lo que correspondían siendo las rodillas. Aunque el palo de madera se rompe, logra destruir el balance de la maquina, y al verlo tambalearse, la ya no indefensa chica le patea por la espalda, enviándolo directo al rio.

Quedando solo uno de los ciborgs, se queda parada en su lugar, en espera del siguiente movimiento del último robot. Este no se movió hasta ver que la rubia le hizo un gesto con el dedo que le invitaba a acercarse a ella. Como si eso lo hubiera provocado, con toda la velocidad que sus motores le permitían corre hacia Kendall. Ella no se movía en lo absoluto, a pesar de que veía a la gran masa metálica acercársele con intención de acabarla. Y a solo centímetros de impactar contra ella, esta solo se hizo a un lado, y le permitió a su agresor continuar su trayecto hacia el rio. Este logra frenar justo antes de caer por la orilla, pero un muy delicado equilibrio era lo que impedía que cayera al agua, y trataba de mantenerlo girando graciosamente sus brazos. Kendall, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acerca al robot por la espalda, y con un solo toque de la punta de su pie, hace que esta ultima maquina terminara con el mismo destino de sus compañeros.

Aun manteniendo su sonrisa, da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse del lugar, sintiendo que ya había acabado ahí. Cuando repentinamente oye que algo salía del agua. Al voltear, confirma su preocupación de que los ciborgs habían salido, y veía como se acercaban lentamente a ella, con varias chispas salir de todas partes. En vez de sentir preocupación, sintió curiosidad por este último detalle. Faltando un par de metros para llegar a ella, los robots de guerra frenan, y los chispazos se volvieron más violentos, además de hablar entre cortado.

PS 1462: ERROR… MALFUNCIONAMIENTO… ERR...ROR… MAL… FUNCIO… NA… MIENTO… - Finalmente las maquinas cayeron, desactivadas, y derrotadas. La estudiante aplicada, al darse cuenta que el típico cliché de que los robots eran débiles contra el agua era aplicable con ellos, no tarda en festejar su muy merecida victoria.

KENDALL: ¡YAHOOO! ¡SI SOY INCREIBLE! – exclama con más orgullo y confianza que cualquier examen aprobado, o calificación máxima le pudiera ofrecer. Pero pronto se da cuenta de algo importante. Había sido atacada por maquinas de guerra, similares a la que esos chicos a los que ella había llamado "Locos" les habían hablado, e incluso mostrado. – Un momento… Eso significa que esos chicos de antes tenían razón. ¡Ay no! ¡Tengo qua avisarle a Kick y a Gunther!

Con mucha preocupación sale corriendo a buscar a ambos mejores amigos, y contarles sobre lo que le ocurrió. Si esas maquinas eran reales, entonces la advertencia de que Mellowbrook, su ciudad, estaba en un verdadero peligro. Y que si quería mantenerla a salvo, tendría que convencer a Clarence y a Gunther de que todo eso era real. Pero, si habían ido por ella, seguramente irían por ellos. Con esa idea en mente, acelero y continúa con su trayecto de vuelta a la guarida. Pero, lo que ella no sabe, es que el acróbata y el vikingo habían abandonado el lugar hace tiempo, y que ahora estaban en la muy frecuentada "Estación de servicio".

**…**

**Continuara**

**Hola Chicos y chicas, aqui Soldado Metaelite CET. Bueno, parece que ya tenemos algo de acción. Ahora una noticia: Como saben, estamos comenzando las clases en mi país y se hace complicado los estudios universitarios, asi que, la proxima semana subire los capitulos o partes cada viernes por la tarde, en vez de Jueves por la mañana. No se preocupen, las partes que siguen seguiran llegando pero eso si, "Sombra de Maldad" esta algo ocupado tambien con sus estudios asi que puede que haya días que no subamos los capitulos. Bueno, eso seria todo por hoy. Nos vemos la proxima semana. Aqui se despiden...**

Soldado Metaelite CET y Roxi Bad 43


	5. Capitulo 5: Impostor

**Hola amigos, aqui Soldado Metaelite CET reportandose. Aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski. Espero que les este gustando. ah muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por su tiempo al leerla. Eso me llena de energia y felicidad. Bueno, no distraigo más y disfruten este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 5: Impostor**

Luego de ese extraño rato, y de una típica discusión entre la rubia y el medio doble de riesgo, este junto con su mejor amigo habían llegado a la estación de servicio, lugar que ambos frecuentan mucho, y donde "trabaja" su buen amigo, Wade. Durante todo el trayecto, desde la guarida hasta ahí, Kick se mantuvo muy callado. Para Gunther no le era extraño que su amigo no hablara cuando iban a la estación, pero si noto que durante su silencio estuvo muy pensativo. Estando frente la puerta automática, ambos se detienen, y el rubio rompe el silencio.

GUNTHER: Oye, Kick… ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta preocupado. Sin embargo, el acróbata no responde, y nuevamente revive en su mente el mismo momento que se ha repetido desde el comienzo.

**FLASH BACK**

MAX: … "Si lo increíble llama, debes contestar la llamada". – Kick se sorprendió al oír eso, pues el mismo había dicho algo similar hace tiempo. Y le sorprendió que aquel extraño chico le recitara esas palabras que le caracterizaban mucho. – Pensé que eras así, pero me equivoque…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

GUNTHER: ¡KICK! – Grita angustiado el joven vikingo, no siendo la primera vez, a Kick, quien finalmente despierta de su trance con sorpresa.

KICK: ¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta rápido.

GUNTHER: ¿Te quedaste pensando en lo que te dijo ese chico, cierto? – cuestiona el rubio, por fin entendiendo que no dejaba en paz a la mente del acróbata.

KICK: Si…Es muy extraño. Parecía que hablaba en serio. Las maquinas, Mordans, TODO. – reconoce abiertamente lo que no dejaba tranquilo su mente. Al confesarlo a su mejor amigo sintió que esa carga psicológica se había tranquilizado, permitiéndole respirar más tranquilo. – Bueno, mejor olvidemos todo. Yo invito las Guepardex. – da por terminado el tema ya más animado, y su simple invitación fue suficiente para contagiar un poco de esa alegría a su mejor amigo.

GUNTHER: ¡SIII! ¡VAMOS!

Y así, ambos amigos entraron a la Estación de Servicio, sin embargo, al poner el primer pie dentro no sintieron el habitual aire tranquilo y amistoso que habitualmente sienten cuando van. Restándole importancia, Gunther va en busca de Wade, pero al ir al mostrador, donde normalmente esta, no lo hayan, preocupando a ambos niños.

GUNTHER: ¿Wade? ¡HOLAAA! ¡¿Estás aquí?! – llama fuerte a su amigo mayor.

KICK: Si Wade no estuviera aquí, la estación estaría cerrada, ¿No? – informa a su amigo.

GUNTHER: Ah, sí, ¿Verdad? – se disculpa con vergüenza el nórdico.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados que no se daban cuenta que alguien se estaba dirigiendo a ellos con pasos lentos y firmes. El dueño de esos pasos se detiene a centímetros de Kick y Gunther, y posa sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ambos asustados por el toque repentino, voltean a ver a quien los había tomado, y para su alivio, ese era Wade.

WADE: Hola, Kick. Hola, Gunther. ¿Qué necesitan? – Pregunta su amigo, pero Kick no logra ignorar el modo en el que lo dijo, ni los nombres que uso.

KICK: Hola… Wade. – Saluda no muy seguro, mirando a su amigo tendero de pies a cabezas. – Eh… Danos dos Guepardex.

GUNTHER: ¡SI! ¡Y a mi unos dulces efervescentes! – Pide alegre, ignorando los detalles que su mejor amigo noto. El castaño sin decir nada sale en busca de los productos pedidos, cosa que intrigo más al acróbata.

KICK: Oye Wade, ¿Todo tranquilo? – pregunta preocupado.

WADE: Si, Kick. Todo tranquilo. – pese a oír la respuesta, Kick aun no podía sentirse tranquilo, a diferencia de Gunther. Pronto, el mecánico vuelve con las bebidas y dulces pedidos. – Son 6 dólares con 45 centavos.

KICK: Ok… - dice más extrañado, mientras sacaba la cantidad pedida y lo dejaba en el mostrador. – Gracias Wade.

Ya habiéndose despedido de él, salen de la tienda, pero apenas las puertas se cierran tras ellos, Kick voltea hacia atrás, pensando en lo raro que le pareció que su amigo Wade se había comportado. Mientras que su amigo vikingo se sienta en la acera, y comienza a disfrutar de su bebida energética favorita.

KICK: Oye, Gunther, ¿Notaste algo raro con Wade ahora? Se portaba de una forma muy… fría, o distinta a la de siempre. – cuestiona, esperando que su amigo supiera de lo que hablaba. Sin embargo, al verlo ve que estaba nuevamente con sus auriculares oyendo seguramente la misma canción que de la mañana. Kick ya estaba harto de eso. - ¡GUNTHER! – y nuevamente el rubio oye al medio doble gritarle, volviéndolo a asustar.

GUNTHER: ¡AHHHHHH! – grita, asustado por la sorpresa. – Disculpa, Kick, ¿Qué decias? – Aunque el apreciaba mucho a su amigo, Kick ya estaba fuera de sus casillas debido a que este incidente se repitió por 3° vez en un mismo día.

KICK: ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – finalmente explota. – Desde esta mañana estas con esos audífonos… ¡Déjame escuchar! – y sin esperar a una respuesta le arrebata el reproductor y los auriculares al rubio, y una vez puestos los últimos dispositivos, reproduce la canción que ha estado distrayendo a su amigo. Se trataba de una mezcla de música electrónica y poco, sin duda una buena elección para incitar el baile, pero que para los oídos del medio doble, era horrible.

GUNTHER: Es la nueva canción que salió en internet. No sé cómo se llama, pero me gusta. – explica el origen de esa música. – Además, es muy popular en Mellowbrook. ¡Es la moda! – pese a la critica tan positiva del nórdico, el chico del casco tenía una opinión diferente.

KICK: Gunther. Aquí nadie debe escuchar esa canción. ¡Es muy cursi! – el joven regordete se sintió ofendido al oír tal critica, no importando de quien la daba.

GUNTHER: ¿Ah, sí? Hagamos una apuesta, entonces. – propone desafiante.

KICK: Te escucho… - Dice sonando interesado.

GNTHER: Si no encuentro a alguien que escuche, y también baile, esta música, lavare tu ropa interior con mis propias manos por una semana.

KICK: Me parece bien… ¿Pero, si encuentras a alguien, que hare?

Entonces Gunther siente como le daban un tiro por la culata. ¿Qué podría hacer Kick como castigo? No había prácticamente nada que su amigo no pudiera hacer, sin que él pudiera hacerlo solo por diversión. No podía pedirle hacer algo demasiado cruel, como "no hacer acrobacias por una semana", si apenas logro el día. Ni tampoco que el lavara la ropa interior de su hermano mayor, eso era demasiado inhumano, aparte de que ya lo ha hecho. Tenía que pensar en algo que detestara casi tanto como a Kendall… ¡Eso es!, Se dice mentalmente.

Poniendo una mirada diabólica, que no intimido a Kick, por fin dice su sentencia.

GUNTHER: Si lo encuentro… Besaras a Kendall – Kick abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo.

KICK: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Besar a la consentida de los maestros?! – repite, con sus palabras, lo que acababa de decir Gunther.

GUNTHER: Si. Pero, en los labios. – Esto sorprendió aun más al temerario.

KICK: ¡Olvídalo! – Gunther ya se esperaba esa respuesta, y como no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo por mofarse de su canción favorita, decidió en incitarlo a aceptar. Así, empezó a cacarear, y a hacer movimientos típicos de una gallina, llamando así a su amigo un cobarde por no aceptar el reto. No tardo mucho en morder el anzuelo.

KICK ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo hare! – Gunther sonríe victorioso al oír a su amigo aceptar, y ambos amigos estrechan la mano, cerrando así el trato.

GUNTHER: Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – pregunta recordando que su amigo lo llamaba para algo.

KICK: ¿Eh? – tarda en recordar sobre el tema. – Ah, sí. ¿No notaste algo raro en Wade? – luego de pensarlo un poco, Gunther se da cuenta de a lo que se refería.

GUNTHER: Pues sí. En cómo nos saludo… ¡Ay, no! ¡¿No será que un alienígena lo secuestro, y se hace pasar por él?! – Kick lo mira raro tras esta idea.

KICK: Ehhh… no lo creo. Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Wade si está bien. – propone el acróbata.

Asintiendo ante la idea Gunther, ambos vuelven a ingresar al establecimiento. Pero al hacerlo, ven que todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado considerando la hora en la que estaba. Apenas podían distinguir los pasillos. Pero gracias que no era su primera vez ahí, ubicaron fácilmente el mostrador. Sin embargo, Wade ya no estaba ahí.

KICK: ¡Wade! ¡Amigo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – llama fuerte al mecánico.

GUNTHER: ¡¿Wade?! ¡Soy yo, Gunther! ¡Háblame! – ayuda en el llamado al castaño. – ¿Porque esta todo oscuro? – apenas dice eso, y las luces se prenden, volviendo todo más claro. – Ah, mucho mejor… - y da una vuelta para poder ver su entorno. Pero, mirando a espaldas de ellos, ve algo que lo asusta. ¡AHHH! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Alarmado por el grito, Kick voltea y ve que infundio miedo en su mejor amigo. Su sorpresa fue grande, al ver que detrás de ellos se hallaba Wade, frente a tres androides de pintura camuflaje verde, con garras en una mano, y una escopeta en lugar de la otra. Aunque no lo supieran, este tipo de maquinas fueron quienes atacaron a Kendall tras su separación.

WADE: Desactivando camuflaje holográfico… - dice extrañamente.

De pronto, su cuerpo se ve rodeado por una luz azul que lo envolvió todo. Al disiparse esa iluminación, lo que revela a los dos jóvenes los sorprende. Ese no era su amigo de la Estación de Servicio, era en realidad un ciborg semejante a los de atrás suyo. Excepto, que este era de color gris metálico, ligeramente más alto que los otros, y un poco más delgado. Su cabeza tenia forma similar al de un camaleón sin cuerno. Sus manos parecían ser como la de cualquier humano, solo que la muñeca izquierda era más gruesa, y en el brazo derecho se asomaba una hoja filosa como una espada.

Kick se coloco en posición de guardia, mientras Gunther se escondía lo mejor que podía tras él. Mientras que el impostor daba un paso hacia el frente, y los miraba sin emoción alguna.

¿?: Iniciando modo de combate. – dice la maquina líder, haciendo que su mano izquierda se retrajera en el interior de su brazo, y en su lugar apareciera otra, que tenía una pistola soldada a ella, y la hoja de espada, asemejando a un reloj de manecillas pasando de 12 a 6, se levanta de su posición, y el robot la toma como el sable que era. Juzgando por la situación, Kick sabría que esto se pondría muy peligroso, para su buena suerte. – Objetivo principal: Borrar del mapa a Buttowski, y a Magnuson.

…

**Continuara..**

**Bueno, chicos. aqui termina la parte 5 de la pelicula. Ahora se preguntan porque publique esta parte un dia jueves... pues verán, digamos que fue un regalo de "Semana Santa" para los catolicos y, solo un "regalo" para los que no. Espero que les haya gustado. La proxima semana, publicare la parte 6 en un dia viernes y si no puedo, un día Sabado por mis estudios asi que lo lamento, si? pero tranquilos, mis colegas y yo actualizaremos la pelicula hasta el final! Bueno, eso seria todo por hoy. Que tengan una buena semana para todos Y no se pierdan la parte 6 de la pelicula! Aqui se despide...**

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


	6. Capitulo 6: Épico

**Hola amigos, como estan? Aqui Soldado Metaelite CET con Sombra de Maldad, presentando la parte 6 de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski. Como siempre, les agradecemos por sus reviews y sus visitas. La pelicula es un exito por ahora, esperemos que siga asi hasta el final y le pedimos disculpas por la demora. Bueno, disfruten esta parte.**

Capitulo 6: Épico.

Lo que había empezado como una habitual visita a la estación de servicio, se había convertido en la antesala de una batalla por la supervivencia de dos niños contra una escuadra de maquinas. Kick y Gunther, estos niños, luego de descubrir que su gran amigo Wade había sido reemplazado por uno de los ciborgs, ahora tendrían que defenderse de ellos, quienes estaban listos para atacar, apenas su líder diera la orden. A pesar de querer enfrentarse a ellos, Kick pensó que sería mejor huir de ahí, por el bien de su amigo.

KIKK: ¡Salgamos de aquí, Gunther! – da la señal para que ambos corrieran hacia la salida del establecimiento.

Pero una de las maquinas se adelanta y les bloquea el paso, faltando poco para llegar a la puerta. Y como contramedida a otro intento de escape, el soldado de acero le pone un pequeño seguro que había en la base de las puertas automáticas. Sintiéndose acorralados, oyen como el líder del grupo robot vuelve a hablar.

¿?: Aquí Chameleon 1274, iniciando protocolo de exterminación furtiva. – se presenta y alerta, sonando como si le digiera eso a alguien ajeno a los presentes. – Unidades Phantom Serie 0727, 2185, y 1123, ataquen a los objetivos en silencio. La presencia de más testigos está restringida.

PHANTOMS: Orden aceptada. Iniciando protocolo de ataque sigiloso. – afirman al mandato, retrayendo los cañones de sus brazos, sustituyéndolos por manos de 3 dedos, y haciendo que de sus garras se generaran chispas, cuyos chispazos apenas se oían.

A pesar de no ver las armas de fuego, la simple presencia de esas garras electrificadas preocupo bastante a ambos amigos.

KICK: Esto es malo. ¡Hay que correr! – aconseja con desespero.

GUNTHER: Pero… ¿hacia dónde? – recordando con atención a ese detalle, empieza a ver todo su alrededor con rapidez, mientras los ciborgs se dirigían hacia ellos lentamente. Pronto, entre los huecos vacios de los anaqueles, logra ver la puerta que daba al taller de la estación.

KICK: ¡POR ALLA! ¡SIGUEME! –señala al nuevo punto de salida, y el rubio logra verlo justo antes de que el acróbata diera un gran salto, y cayendo sobre una repisa, corre por ella para llegar a la puerta.

Los ciborgs intentan atacarlo con zarpazos de los Phantoms, y estocada de la espada del autollamado Chameleon, pero esquiva cada ataque con suma agilidad. Aprovechando de que la atención de las maquinas estaba en su amigo, el joven nórdico corre entre las piernas de los asaltantes, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Por el momento Buttowski no tenía problemas durante su carrera sobre los anaqueles, y cuando llego al final, comenzó a saltar de uno a otro. Pero pronto, uno de los Phantoms acelera el paso más que los otros, y logra interceptarlo antes de su próximo paso.

PHANTOM 2185: ¡Alto el paso! – ordena fuerte, mientras preparaba su garra eléctrica en caso de que Kick hiciera caso omiso a su demanda.

Cosa que naturalmente el acróbata hace, esquivando el zarpazo de la unidad, y de paso le lanzó una patada en la cabeza mientras estaba en el aire, haciendo que el robot cayera de espaldas, tirando uno de los mostradores de paso. Faltándole poco para llegar a la salida, el medio doble se ve rodeado nuevamente por las demás maquinas, y tan pronto el Phantom derribado se reúne con ellos, en conjunto comienzan a atacar al temerario. Este cómo podía lograba eludir cada ataque que le lanzaran, sin embargo la frecuencia y las direcciones en las que llegaban los golpes le reducían mucho la movilidad, y gradualmente lo estaban agotando, y para que eso pudieran hacer sin problemas, marcaba la rapidez con las que eran capaces de moverse.

Mientras que Gunther, viéndose imposibilitado para ayudar a su amigo, se refugia tras uno de los refrigeradores de la tienda, solo pudiendo ver como su amigo sobrevivía a tal tormenta mortal de ataques.

GUNTHER: ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! – se pregunta con desesperación. – No puedo pelear con esas maquinas. Son muy veloces. ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! – apenas termina de decir esto, ve como uno de los zarpazos de los Phantoms al no darle a Kick termina lanzando por los aires una pequeña caja. Esta termina dirigiéndose hacia un refrigerador cercano a Gunther, rompiendo el vidrio y tirando unas cuantas botellas de Guepardex por el impacto. El rubio se acerca a una de las botellas y la toma. – Bueno, no puedo ayudar a Kick si estoy sediento.

Tentado por el sabor de la bebida, abre la botella para beber de su contenido. Sin embargo, la caída hizo que se agitara demasiado, haciendo que al primer instante de abrirse, se lanza como cohete escupiendo el líquido verde por detrás. Primero impacta contra el suelo, luego por el techo, antes de dirigirse accidentalmente hacia uno de los Phantoms por detrás. Al chocar contra él, la botella explota, y todo el líquido termina empapándole la espalda. A los pocos segundos de esto, el robot empieza a expulsar chispas por todas partes al mismo tiempo que vibraba y echaba humo, un brazo se le cayó, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

PHANTOM 1123: ¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Falla en el sistema! Falla en el… - y se apaga repentinamente, cayendo de espaldas con dureza.

El rubio vio este nuevo descubrimiento con interés, y sin perder tiempo tomo otro par de botellas, y comenzó a agitarlas tan fuerte como podía. En cuanto a Kick, este ya comenzaba a agotarse por los interminables ataques de los ciborgs. Sentía como pronto ya sería incapaz de esquivar los próximos tajos enemigos. Cuando de pronto, oye silbar a su mejor amigo, y tanto él como los metálicos voltean a verlo, ahora con más confianza y con mirada desafiante.

GUNTHER: ¡Oigan, chatarras! ¡Beban Guepardex con sudor de Guepardo Extra!

Y entonces abre ambos contenedores, y volando como cohetes, se disparan hacia los soldados de acero. El Chameleon logra evitar los proyectiles, pero sus semejantes metálicos los reciben directo, sufriendo el mismo destino que el primero.

KICK: ¡Así se hace, Gunther! – felicita a su amigo, levantando el pulgar en agradecimiento.

GUNTHER: ¡KICK! ¡CUIDADO! ¡DETRÁS DE TI! – haciendo caso a la advertencia del vikingo, Kick voltea y apenas logra esquivar un corte que la unidad sobreviviente pensaba lanzarle a traición.

CHAMELEON 1274: Reducción considerable de la escuadra. Reanalizando la situación. – empieza a decir el ciborg. – Objetivos obtuvieron un incremento del 13% de sobrevivir. Las variables no presentan importancia. La misión de exterminación continúa.

Luego de dictar esto, el impostor de Wade se dirige nuevamente hacia el medio doble de riesgo para acabar con él. No sintiéndose intimidado por ello, Kick también corre con dirección a su adversario. El robot bélico lanza otro tajo mortal apenas está en la distancia adecuada, Kick se barre entre sus piernas para evitarlo, y estando ahora tras él, toma el brazo del primer Phantom abatido, y con fuerza le golpea la espalda. Sin embargo, ni la retaguardia ni el miembro cibernético se ven afectados, y lo único que logro el acróbata fue hacerse vibrar a si mismo por el impacto.

KICK: ¡Ay, sopas! – se queja por lo mal que le resulto su movimiento, por lo que soltó el brazo de metal.

Pero pronto ve que el Chameleon se voltea a verlo, y sus ojos se tornan en un rojo amenazante.

CHAMELEON 1274: Cambiando prioridades. Destruir a Kick Buttowski. – avisa la maquina, reconociendo al aludido como una amenaza potencial.

En seguida, el último robot en pie apunta al temerario con su arma de fuego, y comienza a disparar. Kick logra protegerse de los disparos al cubrirse con los restos de uno de los Phantoms averiados. Viendo este problema, el Chameleon corre hacia el refugio del pequeño Buttowski, y con un poderoso puñetazo al abdomen de su camarada caído lo destroza en mil pedazos. La "Explosión" causada por el impacto, lanza volando al medio doble. Luego de aterrizar en el suelo, se levanta con rapidez y se dirige de nuevo a su enemigo de acero. Este al verlo aproximarse, trata de cortarlo con su sable mientras corría, pero Kick se barre para eludirlo, y a salvo por el momento, toma de nuevo el brazo de Phantom, su única arma disponible, y con ella golpea el brazo del Phantom que sostenía la espada, obligándolo a soltarlo. Ya sin dueño, el acróbata reclama la espada como suya tomándola, y tan pronto le fue posible, entierra el acero del sable en el pecho del robot.

Para su desgracia, la maquina bélica no se vio afectado por la estocada del temerario, más que nada solo unos chispazos saltar de la fisura creada. Como muestra de que la estocada no le perjudico severamente, el Chameleon golpea a Kick, lanzándolo contra unos estantes, y sin problemas se desencaja la espada. Cuando Kick se recupera del mareo causado por el golpe, se sorprende al ver que su maniobra no había funcionado como él esperaba.

CHAMELEON 1274: Daños detectados en el chasis frontal, y cables de corriente menor dañados. – empieza a anunciar los daños que sufrió por el ataque del medio doble. – desviando corriente por circuitos alternos. Prosiguiendo con el combate.

Instantáneamente, con su sable en alto, el Chameleon carga contra el temerario, dispuesto a sestarle el golpe final. Kick ya se hallaba muy agotado como para continuar esquivando otra tanda de ataques, pero pronto ve como una lata de Guepardex rodo hasta el. El joven Buttowski voltea a ver de dónde provino, y ve a su amigo levantándole el pulgar. Entendiendo que él fue quien le paso la lata, la toma, y sin perder tiempo la agita, y tan pronto tiene al enemigo casi encima, abre el contenedor, y libera el líquido verde a gran presión directo al ciborg, frenándolo de golpe.

KICK:- ¡Hasta la vista, chatarra!- hablaba de manera segura .

Cuando el "baño de Guepardex" se detuvo, el Phantom empezó a sufrir un severo corto circuito, tal como el resto de su escuadra.

CHAMELEON 1274: ¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Falla en el sistema! ¡Falla en el sistema…! – y sin más tardanza, la amenaza faltante se apaga, y cae al suelo secamente, para el alivio y orgullo de Magnuson y Buttowski, al ver que lograron derrotarlos.

KICK: ¡OH, SI! ¡AJA! ¡¿Quién es Kick Buttowski?! – celebra el acróbata haciendo su típica pose.

GUNTHER: ¡Guau, Kick! ¡Eso fue increíble! – felicita a su amigo por su espectacular demostración de habilidades en combate.

KICK: no fue increíble… ¡Fue EPICO! – corrige, aun extasiado por la adrenalina que corría por su ser. Pero pronto el rubio recuerda algo importante.

GUNTHER: Espera… si esa cosa se hizo pasar por Wade, y no era un alienígena… ¿Dónde está el verdadero Wade?

Casi al instante de formular su pregunta, ambos deciden ir al taller, armándose Kick con la espada del Chameleon y Gunther con una botella y dos latas agitadas de Guepardex lista para rociar o ser usadas como misil, y se dirigen al taller a buscar a su amigo desaparecido, siendo evidente de que no estaba en la tienda. Una vez en la zona de mantenimiento de autos, oyen unos golpes provenir del maletero de un auto a medio arreglar. Ambos se acercan lentamente al origen del ruido, y luego de un conteo a 3 con la mano del temerario, abren el maletero, y para su sorpresa y alivio, ahí estaba su verdadero Wade, atado con una soga y amordazado con un pañuelo.

KICK y GUNTHER: ¡Wade! – exclaman al unisonó, para luego quitarle la mordaza y desatar al mayor.

WADE: ¡Acróbata! ¡Vikingo! ¡Sabia que me rescatarían! – agradece a sus amigos menores mientras bajaba del vehículo.

KICK: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

WADE: Si, viejo. – responde mientras se sacude un poco. – no me lo van a creer. Estaba jugando hackibag durante mi turno. Pero, de la nada unos robots onda soldado me ataron y me metieron en ese auto. Pero antes uno de ellos me lanzo una luz, y se convirtió en mí. Fue muy extraño, amigo. – relata el mecánico con suma tranquilidad, como si su experiencia no le hubiera afectado en su psiquis.

KICK: por suerte no te copiaron del todo.

GUNTHER: Cierto. Era serio. Sonaba como empleado de gobierno. – comenta el rubio.

WADE: ¿Y qué paso con esas cosas? ¿Se fueron? – pregunta, un poco preocupado de que sus captores siguieran cerca.

KICK: Ya nos encargamos de esas cosas. ¡Y fue Épico!

De repente los tres oyen los pasos de alguien corriendo acercarse. Cuando se voltean, ven a una Kendall muy agitada aplomándose. Los menores extrañados por eso, ven como cuando ella llega con ellos se veía muy agitada y preocupada. Luego de que recuperar algo de aliento tras su larga carrera, se dirige a ellos dos.

KENDALL: ¡Chicos! ¡No me van a creer lo que me paso! – dice aun angustiada la rubia.

KICK: Ni un "¿Cómo te va, Clarence?", ni un "hola, Clarence". – se burla el temerario de su falta de educación por no saludar.

KENDALL: ¡Luego te burlas, Buttowski! ¡Ahora escuchen! – reclama enojada antes de volver a la preocupación. – Me atacaron unos robots en el bosque. ¡Eran iguales a los que nos mostraron esos chicos en el basurero!

GUNTHER: ¡Es nuestra guarida! – se queja por el insulto a su lugar favorito. – Y nosotros también fuimos atacados por ellos hace unos minutos.

KICK: Si queremos saber más de ellos, debemos averiguar donde están esos chicos. – sugiere antes de voltear hacia el mayor del grupo. – Wade, sonara rara esta pregunta, pero, ¿has visto a un chicos con gorra negra, guantes, playera blanca con mangas verdes, y actitud seria? – el del gorro naranja se pone a hacer memoria, tratando de recordar si había visto a alguien que encajara con la descripción.

WADE: ahora que lo recuerdo… un niño igualito al que dices vino antes que esos robots me encerraran. – para el medio doble fue bueno oír eso, pues tenía una pista. – Estaba con otros chicos de su edad. Preguntaron si conocía lugares abandonados y grandes, y les dije sobre la fábrica de raquetas de pingpong abandonado, en las afueras de Mellowbrook. – conociendo esa información, el chico del casco tomo una decisión.

KICK: Muy bien, ya sabemos donde están. ¡Vamos, Gunther, Kendall! – ordena tal cual líder el acróbata.

KENDALL: ¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso ir a que me ataquen más Mecha-lo que sea! – niega rotundamente, queriendo evitar otra situación, similar a la que vivió hace poco.

KICK: Escúchame bien, Kendall. Es obvio que hay más de esas cosas haya afuera, y no pienses que me preocupa, pero si saben que estos fallaron, irán nuevamente por nosotros, y por ti. Así que si no quieres estar sola cuando te encuentren, será mejor que vengas con nosotros. – advierte con seriedad, y a la vez pide su ayuda. Aunque le desagradara la idea de estar más tiempo con la rubia, pensó que si ese tal "Max" tenía razón con esas maquinas, los Mechatroop, entonces también lo tendría con respecto a que necesitarían la ayuda de su enemiga.

Kendall no tardo ni dos segundos en pensarlo mejor, y ceder al deseo de Kick. Con este tema decidido, Gunther toma lanza las dos latas de Guepardex que tenia a la rubia, quien las atrapa en el aire. Viendo con rareza las bebidas, voltea a quien se las dio para pedir explicación.

GUNTHER: esos robots son débiles contra el Guepardex. Ya están agitadas, así que ten cuidado. – la respuesta satisfizo la curiosidad de Kendall.

Estando todos armados, Kick con la espada y los rubios con la bebida, se despiden rápidamente de Wade con la mirada, y a toda velocidad se dirigen hacia su objetivo, la fábrica abandonada. Viéndolos irse, y pensando que sus amigos estarían bien, Wade decide volver a su puesto, antes de que alguien más llegara a la tienda. Pero cuando cruza la puerta, ve el horrible desastre que se causo durante el combate contra los soldados metálicos, más estos aun humeando. Y para su mala suerte, el tendría que limpiar todo eso.

WADE: Ratas…

…

**Continuara...**

**Jajaja... Ay pobre Wade, tiene que limpiar todo por culpa de esas maquinas. El fin, Espero que les haya gustado la parte 6. El proximo viernes, subire la siguiente parte. Bueno, sin mas que decir nos despedimos por hoy. Gracias a todos y dejenos sus reviews si les ha gustado o si tienen alguna dudas sobre la peli. Ah si, si quieres saber sobre las novedades de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski, siguenos en Facebook. Aqui dejamos el Link y unetenos.**

**URL: pages/Lo-mejor-de-Kick-Buttowski-The-best-of-Kick- Buttowski/113811992095421?ref=ts&fref=ts**

**Bueno, nos vemos la proxima semana. Aqui se despiden...**

**Soldado Metaelite CET y Sombra de Maldad.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Equipo completo

**Hola chicos y chicas. Aqui Soldado Metaelite CET con Sombra de Maldad y Roxi Bad 43, presentando la parte N° 7 de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski. Bueno, hasta aqui le queremos dar gracias por los reviews que nos han dejado, nos alegra que les este gustando hasta ahora, esperemos que siga asi hasta el final. Bueno, hasta ahora Kick ha conocido un poco al enemigo de los jovenes desconocidos asi que vean que sucedio despues de lo sucedido con Wade. Bueno, sin más preambulos, disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 7: Equipo completo.**

Ha pasado el tiempo desde que Kendall se había reunido con los chicos, y juntos fueron en búsqueda de aquel trío, que aunque al principio pensaron que estaban locos, ahora estaban casi seguros que debían encontrarlos, y preguntarles más sobre lo que supieran de los soldados cibernéticos que los habían atacado. Luego de salir de los límites de la ciudad, ahora se hallaban caminando por una carretera la cual, según el chico del casco, los llevaría a la fábrica donde estarían los chicos a quienes buscaban, si la información de Wade era correcta.

KENDALL: ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunta, sintiendo el cansancio tras recorrer mucho.

KICK: No falta mucho, solo sigan. – responde, sin mostrar signos de fatiga.

GUNTHER: ¿Seguro? – también cuestiona en situaciones similares a las de la única chica del grupo.

KICK: Bastante seguro. Así que continuemos. – ya ninguno de los otros responde, continuando el camino en silencio.

Pasando otro tiempo, finalmente visualizan la factoría, y viendo que les faltaba poco para llegar, aceleran nuevamente el paso. Pronto los tres se hallan frente a las puertas de la industria. El edificio lucia muy deteriorado. Ventanas rotas con telarañas, pintura caída de los muros, oxido en las partes metálicas, pero sin ninguna señal de los chicos a quienes buscaban.

KICK: bueno, aquí es. – dice al verse todos en el lugar a buscar.

GUNTHER: Saben, siendo esto una fábrica donde solo se fabricaban raquetas de pingpong, y nada más, no me extraña que haya ido a la bancarrota. – reflexiona el rubio.

KENDALL: Estoy de acuerdo. – asiente antes de mirar por todos lados, tratando de alguna pista que les fuera de utilidad. - ¿Seguro que es aquí, Clarence?

KICK: Seguro. Wade dijo que aquí los encontraríamos, así que no debería haber problema.

KENDALL: ¿Y si se equivoco? – pregunta dudosa ahora de la información dada por el mecánico.

De pronto, un repentino BOOOOOM interrumpe a Kick cuando este iba a responderle a la rubia. El estruendo provino del lado opuesto de la factoría, así que ahí se dirigieron con cautela. Mientras recorrían el lado lateral de la instalación vieron los vehículos de los chicos a quienes buscaban, dando a entender que estaban cerca. Continúan caminando, y mientras lo hacían, continuaban oyendo un alboroto que solo habían oído en películas de guerra, hasta que oyeron una risa frenética y extasiada, que Gunther reconoció al instante.

GUNTHER: ya he oído esa risa antes… ¡Sí! ¡Es del chico que me secuestro! – informa a los otros.

KENDALL: eso significa que Wade tenía razón

KICK: Dejemos de hablar, y continuemos.

Su marcha prosiguió como Kick había pedido. Pronto, los tres llegan a una esquina. Con precaución se asoman simultáneamente, y con ello pueden ver claramente a los chicos a quienes buscaban. Pero no estaban solos. Pues frente a Max y los otros se encontraba otro grupo de Ciborgs, un número mayor al que ellos se habían enfrentado. Eran un total de 10 Phantoms y 3 Chameleons, todos ellos con todo su armamento en línea, y en uso constante, todos los ataques con dirección a los tres jóvenes.

KICK: ¡Ahí están! ¡Y tiene problemas! – dice con preocupación por los jóvenes amenazados.

KENDALL: No lo creo ¡Mira! – y haciendo caso a lo que le dijo la rubia, el acróbata enfoca mejor su atención, y lo que ve lo asombra.

Aunque nadie lo creyera, esos chicos eran capaces de darle una seria pelea a los robots de combate. DJ, dueño de la risa que Gunther oyó, llevaba puesto un guante grande de acero en la mano izquierda y sujetaba una pistola con la derecha, se enfrentaba cara a cara a un Phantom, el cual con insistencia intentaba acertarle un tajo letal con sus garras electrificadas, pero el chico los esquivaba con facilidad.

Y luego de otro zarpazo fallido, DJ dispara su pistola, arrojando de esta una pequeña bola eléctrica que impacta contra una rodilla del ciborg, aunque no le causo un daño físico, se vio que produjo un cortocircuito que averió la articulación, y lo obligo a arrodillarse. Ya en su nivel, el joven de gorra roja impacta su puño enguantado en el pecho del robot, atravesándolo, para luego sacar lo que parecía ser una batería, haciendo que el Phantom se apagara.

En seguida, DJ fija su mirada hacia otro trío de Phantoms muy juntos, así que aprieta con fuerza la batería que aun sujetaba, haciendo que esta se envolviera de un brillo rojo, y la lanza en medio de los ciborgs. A los pocos segundos, la batería explota con mucha potencia, haciendo que las maquinas cercanas salieran volando en pedazos.

DJ: ¡BOOOM, Nene! ¡JAJAJA! – expresa satisfecho por su último movimiento.

Mientras tanto, Nicole, armada solo con una pistola, exactamente igual a la de DJ, y un par de cuchillos de combate, los cuales usaba para bloquear los tajos constantes de la espada de un Chameleon. De pronto, un Phantom trata de atacar a la chica por la espalda con sus garras. Pero esta lo siente llegar, y se aparta del camino de la zarpa, pero aun así toma de la muñeca al Phantom, y con un tirón lo acerca a ella, lo suficiente como para enterrarle una cuchilla en el pecho.

El Chameleon viendo esto decide sacar su pistola y dispararle a Nicole. Pero ella también anticipa eso, y logra cubrirse tras el robot apuñalado a tiempo para protegerse de los disparos enemigos. Cuando a este se le acabo la munición, la chica aprovecha para cambiar su otro cuchillo por su pistola, y disparar tres tiros a la cabeza del ciborg. Los tres disparos eléctricos causaron que su cerebro biónico se averiara, causándole un estado homologo a la muerte.

NICOLE: Gracias por cubrirme. ¡Aquí tienes tu recompensa! – y diciendo eso, Nicole le da otro disparo al ciborg con el que se escudo, derrotándolo definitivamente también.

En cuanto a Max, equipado con un subfusil que disparaba ráfagas de balas eléctricas y un bate metálico con una perilla en la punta del mango, usaba este ultimo para bloquear las estocadas letales que el otro Chameleon presente le intentaba dar. En cuanto se hace a un lado para esquivar otro ataque del acero enemigo, el chico golpea directo al codo del ciborg haciendo que este soltara su sable. Luego, imitando a un tiro de golf, barre hacia las piernas del robot, tirándolo al suelo, y finalmente sujeta su subfusil y dispara una ráfaga prolongada de proyectiles eléctricos hacia el torso y cráneo del androide, provocando que de las zonas de impacto echaran humo, señal de circuitos fritos.

Con una evidente derrota inminente, cuatro Phantoms deciden salir huyendo de ahí, sin duda en busca de ayuda aliada. Max deduce eso apenas los ve escapando, y alerta a sus compañeros.

MAX: ¡DJ! ¡Nicole! ¡Vayan tras ellos, e impidan que encuentren refuerzos, yo me encargo de este! – ordena con fuerza, viendo que aparentemente el único que no huyo fue el ultimo Chameleon.

Sus chicos responden acatando la orden dada, persiguiendo a los ciborgs mientras les disparaban. Estando Max y el robot verde, sin contar a los que veían la confrontación, estos se miraban fijamente, en espera de que alguien hiciera un movimiento. El suspenso mataba a los espectadores, hasta que finalmente el Chameleon es el primero en lanzarse hacia su adversario, con su espada lista para mutilar al muchacho. Max, solo se quedo parado, moviendo la perilla de su bate hasta que este indicara la palabra "Home Run" como único movimiento que hace. Finalmente el ciborg está lo suficientemente cerca del niño para dar un corte horizontal directo al cuello. Pero el chico es más rápido, y se agacha a tiempo para que el filo del sable ni rosara su gorra, y en esa posición, lanza un batazo directo al vientre metálico de su enemigo. Para sorpresa de Kick y compañía, el golpe fue extremadamente poderoso, lo suficiente para que la zona impactada explotara, volando cables y componentes por los aires, y cayeran las piernas y la cabeza con pecho y brazos detrás de Max, mostrando solo una mirada seria tras realizar esta hazaña.

Los jóvenes de Mellowbrook quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la facilidad con la que combatió aquel misterioso joven, mientras este solo se sacudía el polvo de su ropa. Y estando a punto de reunirse con el chico del bate, ven como detrás de él apareció de la nada un Phantom, recordando así que los tres luchadores solo se habían encargado de 9 de ellos. Este robot sobreviviente una vez visible nuevamente despliega su escopeta incorporada, y apunta con ella directo a la cabeza de Max.

KICK: ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! – alerta repentinamente el acróbata. Y sin que pasara un segundo después, se lanza en auxilio a Max.

Ese oye el llamado de advertencia de Buttowski, y al reconocerla, se gira sorprendido de que el acróbata que no creyó su relato estuviera ahí, y se sorprende aun más al ver a la unidad restante a segundos de dispararle. Sin embargo, Kick fue más rápido, y usando el lado plano de su ahora espada golpea por detrás de las rodillas del ciborg, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo justo cuando la maquina casi tira del gatillo. Estando derribado en tierra el robot, el temerario aprovecha su estado vulnerable para encajar su espada en el cráneo cibernético del Phantom tanto como pudo. La unidad se sacudió un poco antes de apagarse, ante la emoción de Kick, y la sorpresa y gratitud de Max.

MAX: eh… gracias. – dice aun en shock por lo cerca que estuvo su final. Pero se repone rápido para aclarar una duda. – Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

KICK: Vinimos a ayudarte a ti y a tus chicos con esos robots. – responde a la vez que Gunther y Kendall se reúnen con ellos. Al escuchar eso, y al verlos a los tres juntos, cambia su mirada curiosa por una molesta.

MAX: ¿no me digas? – contesta sarcástico y enojado. Aun recordaba como ese trío no solo se negó a cooperar con él, sino que también se rieron. - ¿No era que mentía, y que estábamos chiflados?

KENDALL: ¡Tenias razón! ¡Ok! – se disculpa con cierto enojo por el tono que uso el chico de la gorra, para pronto volver a la preocupación. – esos robots nos atacaron, luego de que se fueron ustedes.

MAX: Ah. Típico. Primero no me creen, y después de que son atacados por maquinas de guerra homicidas, vuelven y dicen "hay, tenias razón". – continua con su frustración con ellos.

KICK: Bueno, sí, lo sentimos. Pero ahora queremos luchar con ustedes. – luego de esto, Max se tranquiliza, sabiendo ahora que al fin y al cabo ya tenía la ayuda que quería.

MAX: De acuerdo. Si van a ayudar… ¡AGACHENSE!

Al principio no entendieron la razón de aquel grito, hasta que una ráfaga de disparos pasó en medio de ellos. Debido al enorme susto producto del fuego enemigo, corrieron en búsqueda de cobertura. Al hallarlo detrás de unas cajas de acero oxidadas, buscan al responsable de la ráfaga, cosa que fue muy fácil.

No muy lejos de donde estuvieron se hallaba otro ciborg, pero su diseño era muy diferente al de los que se habían enfrentado. Este, de 2.5 metros, era más robusto que las otras variedades, con un enorme escudo en el brazo izquierdo, y en el derecho llevaba instalado una ametralladora pesada gatling. Su cabeza era muy pequeña, de color azul oscuro el chasis y verde los cables que tenia expuesto en el cuello, torso y hombros.

Este nuevo modelo empezó buscar con la mirada su entorno, buscando alguna señal de sus objetivos. Pronto se detiene al mirar una carretilla elevadora destartalada, y apunta con el su arma. De repente sale Max detrás del cargador averiado apenas a tiempo antes de que el robot disparar su potente arma. Y mientras la maquina pesada guiaba sus disparos hacia Max, este trataba de dispararle con su subfusil, pero el robot de guerra coloca su escudo frente a él, bloqueando así las descargas, y continuaba con su fuego simultáneamente.

Viendo que era inútil su contraataque, el chico de la gorra deja de disparar y se dedica a llegar hacia donde se refugiaban Kick y los demás. Llego a la cobertura aliada de un salto al sentir los proyectiles casi rozarle. Una vez reunidos con ellos, se asoma levemente para ver las acciones de la maquina, pero se ve obligado a volver a esconderse al verlo volver a abrir fuego sobre ellos.

MAX: ¡Demonios! ¡Es un Knight!- maldice y reconoce a la unidad que los amenazaba ahora. - ¡Ustedes, quédense aquí, mientras intento alejarlo! – indica con voz fuerte, debido a los estruendosos sonidos del calibre enemigo impactar contra su refugio.

KICK: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Vinimos a ayudarlos! ¡No a escondernos! – se niega a obedecer la orden del casi extraño con volumen igual al suyo.

MAX: ¡Esta no es un Mechatroop cualquiera! ¡Estate lejos y sin protección, y esa ametralladora te destrozara! ¡Acércate demasiado, y te romperá todos los huesos con un solo golpe! – intenta hacer ceder al acróbata de intentar luchar, cosa que naturalmente no funcionaba. Pronto, oyen que el tiroteo ceso para dar paso a la voz metálica de androide.

KNIGHT: ¡MetaelItes! ¡Ríndanse, o serán neutralizados! – demanda con fuerza y frialdad.

La amenaza del Mechatroop solo sirvió como detonante para que Kick saliera finalmente del escondite, con espada en mano, y corriera velozmente hacia el Knight. La maquina al verlo solo vuelve con el fuego letal con objetivo hacia el acróbata. El chico temerario en vez de preocuparse aumenta la velocidad, mientras esquivaba toda la andanada de la gatling con volteretas y saltos.

MAX: ¿Qué está haciendo? – se dice a sí mismo, sin poder creer como aquel chico evadía todos los tiros, al igual que los rubios que lo acompañaban en aquel espectáculo.

En cuestión de minutos Kick estaba de frente al Knight, siendo recibido por este con un intento de golpearlo con su poderoso escudo. Kick rueda por el suelo para eludirlo, y antes de que el robot escudero intentara algo más, trepa por el hasta llegar a su lomo. Estando ahí, el medio doble dirige su mirada al cuello, donde varios cables aparentemente importantes estaban expuestos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces apunta la punta de su arma a los cables, y entierra con fuerza su espada, tal como lo había hecho con la cabeza del último Phantom.

Una vez realizado esto, el Knight empezó a moverse como si ya no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, y a disparar su ametralladora a diestra y siniestra. Luego de un tiempo montado sobre él, Kick desencaja su espada, y de un salto vuelve a tierra. En cuanto sucede, el gigante metálico se desploma al suelo como árbol recién talado, y se apaga finalmente. Sintiendo la seguridad nuevamente en el aire, Max, Gunther, y Kendall se acercan hacia el héroe del momento, mirándolo con asombro y admiración. Ni si quiera Kendall reprimió ninguna de estas dos emociones.

MAX: un Knight vencido por un solo golpe… ¿es posible eso? – dice casi en susurro, mirando los restos del último adversario.

KICK: bueno, ya vimos que sí. – responde con orgullo el acróbata.

MAX: por cierto… ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada? – pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia el arma mencionada, recordando que Kick la tenía antes de que llegara el Knight.

KICK: la conseguí de uno de los robots que me ataco en la estación de servicio. Era uno que se disfrazo de un amigo que trabaja ahí.

MAX: Un Chameleon. ¡Vaya! ¿Y tú solo?

KICK: No. Gunther me ayudo. – responde mientras señalaba a su amigo.

GUNTHER: hola. – saluda con un poco de vergüenza. Max no hizo más que asombrarse más. Estando a punto de decir algo más llegan de vuelta DJ y Nicole dirigiéndose a él.

NICOLE: Perdón la tardanza, Max. Logramos interceptar a los Mechatroops que huyeron antes de que pudieran dar una alarma. – informa brevemente la castaña. – pero me temo que use el ultimo inhibidor para evitar que uno de ellos dieran la alerta a distancia. Tendremos que enfrentarlos directa… ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? – cuestiona apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de los chicos de Mellowbrook.

DJ: ¿Kick? ¿Gunther? ¿Kendall? ¿Son ustedes, o son Chameleons disfrazados? – y dando esa posibilidad apunta el cañón de su pistola hacia la frente de Kendall.

KENDALL: ¡Sí! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Venimos a ayudar! – responde rápido por el nerviosismo de tener un arma fijada sobre ella. No muy seguro por la respuesta, DJ tira del disparador, lanzando un proyectil eléctrico hacia la rubia, quien al oír el disparo cierra los ojos. Pero, para su sorpresa, no sintió más allá de un simple cosquilleo en su frente. Y una vez revisado que su cabeza estaba intacta, mira con furia a quien le disparo. - ¡Oye! ¡¿Querías matarme?!

DJ: Tranquila. Estas armas disparan munición electromagnética. Inofensivo para lo orgánico, pero letal para lo electrónico. – Explica con simpleza, mientras cambiaba el cargador de su arma por otro, pareciendo estos dos baterías más bien.

NICOLE: Pero, en serio, ¿qué hacen aquí? – retoma el tema anterior. – ustedes dijeron que no nos creían. ¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión?

MAX: Después hablamos, ¿OK? – interrumpe secamente. – El objetivo principal está dentro de la fábrica. Ustedes, vendrán con nosotros. – lo último se lo dice a los chicos de Mellowbrook. Y aunque Kick iba a aceptar al instante, pronto recuerda que él no era el único a quien pedían ayudad. Entonces mira hacia el Knight derribado, y sintiéndose muy preocupado por su amigo, y vagamente por la rubia, responde.

KICK: No sin armas. – Max mira hacia el punto en el que se fijo el acróbata, observando la unidad caída, tomando una decisión.

MAX: Nicole, DJ, desinstalen el escudo y la ametralladora, y sustraigan las municiones ¡Ya!

Los aludidos no tardan en ir a ejecutar la orden. Así, usando herramientas que Nicole saco debajo de su chaleco, removieron las herramientas pedidas rápidamente, y para sorpresa de de Kick, Gunther y Kendall, los cargan con suma facilidad hacia ellos a pesar de su aparente gran peso.

NICOLE: aquí tienen, chicos. – dice al dejar junto con DJ las partes extraídas. Teniéndolos en el suelo, el líder de los metalistas toma la ametralladora y se la acerca a Kendall.

MAX: Ametralladora gatling, capaz de disparos de 6000 municiones por minuto. Gran precisión y potencia de daños, solo el escudo de un Knight puede resistir por mucho tiempo su fuego continuo. Esta hecho de una aleación especial que permite ser ligera y muy dura, en caso de que alguien necesite usarla manualmente. – luego de esa breve introducción, la rubia toma el arma un poco insegura, y se sorprende al sentir su peso, que aunque era algo, ella podría llevarla por un buen tiempo.

KENDALL: gracias. – agradece con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, ve como quien le dio el arma tomo la cinta de munición que trajeron y se la entrega también.

MAX: Cada disparo es valioso. Y vas a abrir fuego, asegúrate que dé en el blanco. – y en cuanto la ex presidenta de clase se ponía la cinta alrededor de ella, el joven líder tomaba ahora el escudo y se lo daba a Gunther, quien lo recibe agradecido.

MAX: el escudo de los Knights da protección de cualquier disparo y protección que impacte de frente. Aunque es ligero, debido a la misma aleación que tiene la gatling, su dureza la hace excelente para la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. – y en cuanto el vikingo empezó a ojear su nuevo escudo, Max se pone frente a Kick, quien tenía extendida la mano, en espera de un arma como sus amigos.

MAX: tú ya tienes un arma, Kick. Esa espada, aunque no puede atravesar el escudo, ni al chasis Knight, si puede hacerlo con el chasis de cualquier unidad. No te separes de ella. – esta última indicación no era lo que esperaba el acróbata.

KICK: sopas. – se queja al no recibir algo más.

Ya estando todos armados, miran por última vez la fábrica en el exterior, antes de empezar a buscar una forma de entrar. Kendall se sentía muy nerviosa aunque lo disimulara, pues era la primera vez que usaría un arma de verdad, y que su vida correría un verdadero peligro, que no era causado por el medio doble de riesgo. Gunther también compartía ese sentimiento, pese a que él descendía de una familia barbará, jamás pensó que tendría que estar en un enfrentamiento de este tipo. Y finalmente Kick, quien no sentía miedo ni nada parecido, la emoción previa a la batalla hacia que deseara más a que empezara esta. Pero nuevamente recuerda que no será él el único que luchara. Prácticamente, lo que sea que el haga, de eso dependerá si sus amigos seguirían sanos y salvos. Si Kick Buttowski nunca falla, tendría que mantenerse así, pues si lo que Max le dijo sobre la amenaza que asecha a Mellowbrook, toda la ciudad depende de él. Pero era eso exactamente lo que lo hacía más interesante.

…

**Continuara.**

**Muy bien, y hasta aqui termino la parte 7 de la pelicula. Esto cada vez es más interesante, verdad? Esperemos que si. Bueno, una sugerencia para uds. les dejamos unos links con sonidos soundtrack para acompañar esta parte, sugerido por "Sombra de Maldad", nuestro editor. Solo lo sugerimos para que sea mas interesante.  
**

**LINK: watch?v=Tl09YIJyQYo**

**Bueno, nos despedimos y recuerden, unansen a nuestra pagina de Kick Buttowski por las novedades de la peli:**

**LINK: . . ?fref=ts  
**

**Nos vemos. Se despiden..**

**Soldado Metaelite CET, Sombra de Maldad y Roxi Bad 43**


	8. Capitulo 8: Juegos de guerra

**Buenas para todos, aqui Soldado Metaelite CET con Sombra de Maldad y Roxi Bad, y estamos aqui nuevamente con el capitulo 8 de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski "El hereo de Mellowbrook". Más abajo explicaremos porque no hemos acutalizado la peli durante todo este tiempo. Que disfruten esta parte.**

**Capitulo 8: Juegos de guerra.**

Luego de que el grupo se agrupara, y equipara apropiadamente, buscan una entrada a la fábrica de raquetas, hallándola en una salida de emergencia. Aunque la puerta estaba bloqueada, seguramente debido al oxido de las bisagras, DJ la abrió a golpes con su hombro a orden de Max. Una vez abierto, lentamente fueron entrando de uno en uno, cautelosos de que nadie los viera.

MAX: muy bien, chicos. Lo que vimos afuera eran todos los guardias exteriores. Aquí dentro será peor, así que cuidado por donde pisan. – indica a todos, en especial a los nuevos integrantes.

GUNTHER: ¿en serio? – pregunta no muy seguro. – Porque lo siento muy tranqui… - se calla abruptamente al empezar a oír un pitido.

Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia los pies del rubio vikingo, y ve que estos habían pasado a través de una luz roja. El pitido empezó a sonar con mayor frecuencia, mala señal para los metalistas, y sin decir nada, Max se tira junto con Kick y DJ a un lado, y Nicole con Kendall y Gunther hacia el otro. Estando todos en el suelo, una pequeña explosión aparece en el techo, causando un derrumbe que separo a los dos grupos. En cuanto termino el desplome del techo, fueron levantándose poco a poco, tosiendo algo del polvo y escombro que accidentalmente respiraron. Preocupado por el resto, Max se acerca al muro recién creado y trata de comunicarse con los demás.

MAX: ¡Nicole! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?! - grita fuerte, en caso de que el muro bloqueara algo de sonido o estuvieran inconscientes. Luego de unos angustiosos seguros de espera, recibe su respuesta de la primera mencionada.

NICOLE: ¡Max! ¡Estamos bien! ¡¿Y ustedes?! – esto fue un gran alivio para el líder.

MAX: ¡Sí! Algo sucios, pero bien. ¿La salida como esta? – pregunta esperando que pudieran salir por donde entraron, y reagruparse con ellos en otra parte. Por su lado, Nicole observo la salida de emergencia, y para su mala suerte, parte de los escombros la bloquearon.

NICOLE: Bloqueado. Pero veo unas escaleras que dan hacia más adentro de la fábrica.

MAX: De acuerdo. Continúen, y nos reuniremos luego. Pero repito, "Miren bien por donde pisan". – lo ultimo lo dice más en especifico a cierto rubio que termino junto a la castaña y la rubia, quien estaba muy avergonzado por lo que causo.

NICOLE: entendido. Nos vemos más adelante. – terminado la charla con su superior, se voltea hacia sus nuevos reclutas temporales, quienes se estaban limpiando de la tierra que les dio. - ¿Cómo están?

KENDALL: ¡Nadie me dijo que habría explosiones sobre mí! – se queja furiosa, y en cuanto la castaña sonríe levemente tras oír el comentario, la enojo más.

NICOLE: si… bienvenida a la guerra, princesa. – es lo único que dice antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se frena en seco. – Gunther, tú tienes el escudo. Ve en frente, y cuidado de no detonar otra mina.

El aludido asiente, y rápidamente se adelanta a las chicas, y empieza a guiar la caminata, con más cuidado esta vez. Mientras subían los escalones, Kendall miraba por todos lados su ametralladora, y con algo de pena toca el hombro de la jefa.

KENDALL: Disculpa, Nicole.

NICOLE: ¿Sí? – dice con interés.

KENDALL: ¿Cómo disparo esta cosa?

NICOLE: solo sujétalo firme, mantén presionado el gatillo de ahí, y luego de un rato de que se caliente, disparará. Así de simple. - responde con algo de pesadez por tener que enseñarle algo a alguien.

KENDALL: Si, pero… ¿cómo recargo? – y con un poco más de fastidio responde.

NICOLE: Solo tira de ese interruptor, abres la cámara de munición, acomoda el principio de la cinta, lo cierras y aseguras de nuevo.

KENDALL: Si, pero si… - pero antes de que terminara su pregunta, la chica explota, harta de dar explicaciones.

NICOLE: ¡Basta! ¡Gunther! ¡Intercambia con Kendall!

GUNTHER: de… de acuerdo. – obedece rápido, sintiendo miedo hacia ella por su nueva expresión, mientras que la rubia acepto el cambio sin objeción.

NICOLE: Espero que hayas oído lo que dije sobre cómo usarlo. – el rubio afirma con una pequeña sonrisa. – Y tú, por si no sabes cómo sirve, solo ponlo entre tú y los tiros, y vivirás otro día. ¿Entendido? – la ultima instrucción fue para Kendall, quien asiente de si haber entendido. – bien, porque tu al tener el escudo, iras al frente.

KENDALL: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y si una de esas cosas viene de frente? – se queja con algo de temor.

NICOLE: Para eso tienes el escudo, ¡Ahora, ya, al frente! – queriendo evitar una conversación que posiblemente llame a mas ciborgs, la rubia acepta insatisfecha, y se pone al frente de la formación, siendo seguida de Gunther y Nicole.

Con esto aclarado, continúan marchando por las escaleras. Una vez en la nueva planta, al parecer la zona de oficinas de la fábrica, la líder del grupo enciende su comunicador de oído, y llama al otro equipo.

NICOLE: Max, ¿Cómo están? – pregunta desde su sitio.

MAX: Estamos en la zona de cargamento. Y no hemos tenido contacto con los Mechatroops… y eso me preocupa. – contesta con seriedad. – ese derrumbe debió de alertarlos de nuestra presencia, deberían de estarnos atacando ahora.

NICOLE: Quizás tenemos suerte, y piensan que ese desplome nos mato. – sugiere su colega.

MAX: Nicole… nosotros jamás hemos tenido tanta suerte. – responde con algo de humor. – Atenta a cualquier señal de furtivos.

NICOLE: recibido. Nicole, fuera. – y finaliza la comunicación.

Por su parte, el equipo de Kick, ubicados en el lugar que Max dijo que estaban, caminaban entre varias cajas de madera, algunas llenas o a medio llenar con las raquetas de pingpong que solían producir. Algunas carretillas elevadoras en pleno proceso de oxidación, y repentinamente ven unas sombras acercárseles. Sin perder tiempo se esconden tras unas cajas, y se asoman ligeramente para ver quiénes eran los proyectantes de esas sombras. Luego de unos segundos, llegan un par de sujetos vestidos de policías, al parecer estaban investigando por el lugar.

KICK: ¡Miren! ¡Unos policías! ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? – pregunta el acróbata en susurro.

MAX: No son policías, Kick. Seguramente son unos Chameleons disfrazados. – supone el líder.

KICK: ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? – apenas lo pregunta, ven que los aparentes agentes miran hacia donde ellos estaban, pero los chicos se esconden a tiempo. Pero, de pronto los ojos de ambos investigadores se vuelven rojos.

¿POLICIA?: Señal calorífica de origen orgánico detectado. Detectando armamento enemigo y aliado, nivel de amenaza, media. Procediendo con investigación. – tan pronto termina de hablar de forma fría, a ambos les aparecen un resplandor azul, para luego aparecer como dos unidades Chameleon, quienes ya con su imagen verdadera despliegan sus espadas, y se encaminan hacia donde detectaron las señales, uno al frente del otro.

DJ: Sí… Son Chameleons. – asiente a la pregunta que hizo el acróbata.

MAX: Esto es malo. Sin duda el objetivo aun está muy lejos de aquí. Tenemos que evitar los confrontamientos tanto como podamos.

Oyendo la sugerencia del pelinegro, Kick se pone a ver por todo el sitio para analizar su entorno. Pronto ve que cerca de él hay unas escaleras en un muro, las cuales daban a una pasarela que colgaba sobre ellos, y a un lado de esta pasarela, la cadena de una grúa sin su gancho.

Viendo una ruta en conjunto, sin decir nada el medio doble se dirige a las escaleras y empieza a ascender, cosa que le costaba debido a que tenía que usar solo una mano, pues la otra sujetaba su espada. Pero logra llegar a la pasarela, en donde tuvo que seguir a paso suave para evitar chirridos del suelo metálico. Para entonces, Max nota la ausencia de Buttowski, y al buscarlo lo encuentra en su ubicación actual, así que llama la atención de su amigo para que viera lo que el del traje blanco hacia.

Estando cerca de la cadena, Kick se sube al pasamano, y mira hacia abajo, para verificar que los Mechatroops aun no pasaran por debajo de la cadena. Viendo que eso aun no ocurría, el acróbata se prepara, y salta hacia la cadena. Logrando sujetarse a ella apenas pudo, noto que su llegada causo un ligero sacudimiento. Preocupado, vuelve a ver a las maquinas, y aunque estas se frenaron un momento, continuaron con su camino.

No quedándole mucho tiempo, se gira, quedando de cabeza ahora, y liberando la cadena de su mano empieza a descender, pasando los eslabones metálicos entre sus piernas. Casi llegando al extremo de la cuerda metálica, vuelve a sujetarlo para frenarse, y se queda ahí suspendido. Luego de cortos segundos, el primer Chameleon paso debajo de él, pero el temerario no hace nada. Sino hasta que el segundo Chameleon fuera el que se situaba bajo él cuando se suelta por completo, aterrizando en su lomo.

Tomando a la maquina desprevenida, entierra su espada en la nuca de la maquina, atravesando su cuello. Luego, la retira y da un enorme salto hacia la unidad que paso por alto, quien al oír el sonido del sable atravesar a su homologo se voltea, justo a tiempo para que el acróbata le encajara la espada en su pecho. Pronto, la vuelve a retirar, y regresa con el primero que ataco, para rematar con una estocada que atravesó la frente del Chameleon, apagándose en casi dos segundos. Y para finalizar, desentierra nuevamente su sable, se en carrera nuevamente hacia el ultimo, y con un corte horizontal, corta a la mitad el cráneo metálico de la unidad restante, quien sin media computadora principal era incapaz de seguir, se desactiva y cae inevitablemente.

DJ y Max miraron la magnífica exhibición de sigilo que dio el acróbata, se reúnen con el estupefactos.

DJ: ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así? – pregunta aun maravillado, aun sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

KICK: solo se me ocurrió. – responde con simpleza, orgulloso de su propia obra. Pero pronto voltea hacia su líder no oficial. – Max, vi a otras dos parejas sin sus disfraces cuando estuve arriba. No están muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos.

MAX: ¿Crees poder repetir lo que hiciste? – pregunta, aparentemente superado su asombro.

KICK: ¿tú qué crees? – dice sarcásticamente, antes de volver a subir por los contenedores de madera.

En cuanto al equipo de Nicole, ellos vieron cada instante en el que Kick ejecuto a ambas maquinas sigilosamente, como un asesino profesional. Pudieron ver todo gracias a un ventanal que permitía ver la zona de cargamento, por lo que tenían visibilidad de sus amigos.

GUNTHER: No cabe duda que Kick es increíble. – comenta asombrado el joven vikingo, admirando una vez más el talento de su mejor amigo.

KENDALL: si… - opina igual, pero en un susurro casi inaudible, que Gunther no oye.

NICOLE: ¡oigan! Les recuerdo que estamos en una misión. – les llama desde la puerta de la oficina que sirvió de balcón para los rubios.

Estos en cuanto la oyen se reúnen con ella para continuar con su marcha. Mantenían la formación que la castaña les indico: Kendall, Gunther, Nicole. Todo su trayecto era muy tranquilo, tanto que era tan aburrido, como aterrador. Cuando de pronto, escuchan un extraño ruido provenir dentro de una de las oficinas. Era un sonido parecido al de picos metálicos chocando contra el suelo, pero su intensidad era muy suave, como si estuvieran a varios metros lejos de ellos.

Kendall, siendo la más cercana al origen del sonido, se acerca lentamente a donde todos lo oyeron venir. Siempre con el escudo frente a ella, pone el primer pie dentro de la oficina. Esta lucia completamente sucia, polvo por todas partes, telarañas en alguna esquina, papeles tirados, al igual que uno que otro artículo del lugar. Repentinamente ve como una sombra se mueve rápidamente hacia un escritorio. Ya reunido más valor, se acerca al escritorio, y una vez hecho eso, ve como trepaba hasta la cima del mueble una pequeña araña robot, de 10 cm de alto y 14 de largo, de color gris y azul con una pequeña calavera blanca en su tórax, y unas mandíbulas muy pronunciadas que parecían de escarabajo.

KENDALL: ¡Chicos! Encontré algo. – avisa para que sus compañeros vinieran. Cuando lo hacen, ven el reciente descubrimiento de la rubia. Cuando lo hacen, Nicole saca un pequeño aparato con pantalla digital, y empieza a ojearle, mientras que Gunther ve la maquina con ternura.

GUNTHER: ¡Qué lindo! Parece un juguete. – dice el rubio con los ojos iluminados.

NICOLE: ¡Ya sé que es esa cosa! – avisa a sus colega sin quitarle la mirada a su aparato. – Nombre, Spideath. Unidad de diseño arácnido para operaciones de patrullaje discreto. Arma principal, mordida eléctrica.

GUNTHER: ¿Mordida eléctrica? – pregunta con miedo para estar seguro de lo que oyó. Pronto, ambos rubios ven como el robot t empezó a dar mordidas al aire, sacando chispazos por cada uno.

NICOLE: las mordidas de a lo mucho dos solo dan toques. – al oír eso, ambos se tranquilizan, y siguen contemplando a la araña mecánica, aunque con cierta distancia, mientras continuaban oyendo a su compañera. – Pero si los muerden de 3 a 4, los aturdirán levemente. 5 a 7, paraliza por unos minutos. Más, matan. – aunque esto asusto un poco a los habitantes de Mellowbrook, seguían viendo al ciborg. – Modo de operación, enjambres.

GUNTHER y KENDALL: ¿Enjambres? – de repente, oyen el mismo ruido que hace unos momentos, pero con mayor fuerza.

Entonces, de cada rincón y grieta comenzaron a aparecer más y más Spideaths, hasta que frente a ellos había un total de 25 de ellos, los suficientes para que cada uno recibiera más de 7 mordiscos. Todos se preocuparon por este cambio repentino, todos menos Nicole, quien se mantuvo concentrada con su aparato.

NICOLE: ¿Enjambre? ¿A que se referirá con…? – es entonces cuando separa sus ojos de la pantalla, y mira la situación en la que se encontraban. – Oh. A eso se refería.

Luego de estar un tiempo sin moverse, los Spideaths se lanzan hacia los chicos con intención de atraparlos cuanto mucho. Estos reaccionan al instante y empiezan a salir corriendo de ahí, tratando de dejar atrás a las maquinas. Los Spideaths, aunque pequeños, eran muy rápidos, y empezaban a alcanzar poco a poco a los chicos. Asustado por la aproximación de las arañas, Gunther da media vuelta, y comienza a disparar su ametralladora en busca de destruirlos antes de que los alcanzaran. Pronto, Nicole lo acompaña usando sus pistolas electromagnéticas, mientras Kendall se cubría tras ellos.

El escándalo producido por el comienzo de su tiroteo llego a los oídos de una pareja Chameleon cercana. Oyendo que los disparos provenían de una planta superior, uno de los Chameleons voltea hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver a cierto acróbata cayendo directo hacia él. Pero la unidad fue rápida, e intercepta al temerario sujetándolo del cuello, y lo lanza con fuerza hacia unas cajas, destrozándolas cuando se estrella.

CHAMELEON: ¡Alerta! ¡Presencia enemiga detectada! ¡Estado, armados! ¡Solicitando apo…! – de repente se calla al recibir un golpe tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo. Y antes de que pudiera levantarse recibe una ráfaga de tiros electromagnéticos en la cabeza que frieron sus circuitos.

El responsable del ataque era Max, quien al ver a Kick fallar y la alerta de su presencia dada intervino para intentar callar a tiempo al ciborg. Entonces, el otro Chameleon, al ver a su igual vencido, se lanza hacia Max para vengar a su compañero. Pero entonces es cuando DJ hace aparición, y usando su puño enguantado, golpea hacia las piernas de la maquina, haciendo que esta diera una voltereta en el aire, y remata con un puñetazo en el cráneo que lo destroza todo.

DJ: je, ¿Max, te he dicho cuanto amo este guante? – comenta a su amigo antes de que ambos chocaran manos. De pronto, oyen un débil gemido, recordando lo que le ocurrió a Kick cuando su maniobra sigilosa fue descubierta.

MAX: ¡Kick! ¡¿Estás bien?! – pregunta preocupado acercándose junto a DJ al sitio donde se estrello el temerario. Luego de unos segundos, Kick se levanta, adolorido, pero bien.

KICK: No se preocupen. – responde con un poco de dolor. – he tenido peores golpes. – y afirma levantando su pulgar. En seguida oyen una ráfaga de tiros, igual a la que alerto a los Chameleons. Los tres notaron que el fuego provino del piso superior, lugar donde estaban Nicole y los otros. Preocupado, Max enciende su comunicador y trata de contactarla.

MAX: Nicole, ¿Están bien?

NICOLE: Si Max. Solo estamos tratando de escapar de un ejército de arañas robot asesinas. – responde su amiga con calma.

MAX: ah… ¿Eh? – exclama luego de unos segundos al no entender lo que dijo.

Volviendo a donde la castaña, esta junto a sus "reclutas" seguían tratando de sobrevivir al ataque arácnido. Nicole y Gunther disparaban sus armas hacia los pequeños enemigos, y Kendall estaba tras ellos, pues sabía que su escudo solo estorbaría a sus colegas. Pronto la rubia oye unas pesadas pisadas aproximarse, y al mirar atrás ve a un trío de Phantoms acercarse.

Estos al estar en suficiente distancia abren fuego de escopeta hacia los chicos, pero Kendall reacciona a tiempo para bloquear la lluvia de perdigones con su defensa. Fue imposible de que Gunther y Nicole no oyeran la primera andanada de fuego, y volteándose ambos vieron la nueva amenaza que tenían. La tensión aumentaba para todos. La desesperación fue tanta que no se dieron cuenta que ellos mismos se metieron a otra oficina en búsqueda de protección. Pero, ahora estaban arrinconados sin salida aparente. Hasta que Nicole ve a través de un ventanal muy cerca habían varias cajas apiladas de forma de escalera. Y al ver entrar a los Phantoms de uno en uno, y los Spideaths entre las piernas de los primeros, la castaña decide que esos contenedores eran su única salida.

NICOLE: ¡Kendall! ¡Gunther! ¡A mi señal me dan el escudo y saltaremos por la ventana a esas cajas! - ordena mientras continuaba disparando a los arácnidos. Ambos rubios voltean a ver la ruta de escape planificada, asustándolos por lo peligroso que se veía.

KENDALL: ¡¿Estás loca?! – exclama desesperada la rubia.

NICOLE: ¡No lo suficiente como para dejar que esas maquinas me maten! – viendo que hablaba en serio, el vikingo y la ex presidenta de clase seden ante ella.

Continuaban contraatacando a las maquinas conforme se acercaban al ventanal poco a poco. Debido a que las Spideaths eran más rápidas que los Phantoms, debían que descuidar un poco a estos últimos para frenar a los primeros. Pronto, sus espaldas chocan contra el vidrio, señal para que Nicole guardara sus armas y tomara ahora un pequeño aparato que se asemejaba a una granada.

GUNTHER: ¿Ahora? – pregunta preocupado, luego de disparar una breve ráfaga de su ametralladora a un Phantom que se acercaba demasiado.

NICOLE: esperen… - responde con aparente calma. Una Spideath iba a saltar sobre Kendall, pero esta contraataca con un golpe de su escudo. – Esperen… - vuelve a decir la castaña. Un par de las arañas robots casi llegaban a los pies del joven nórdico, pero este logra dispararles antes de que lograran llegar al objetivo. – Esperen… - vuelve a decir, acercando su dedo al interruptor del aparato.

KENDALL: ¡Ya esperamos suficiente, ¿no?! – se queja, porque aun no ejecutaban el plan de escape. Entonces, Nicole ve que por la puerta ya no entraban más arañas, ni se veía señal de que los Phantoms recibieran refuerzos, ya era hora.

NICOLE: ¡YA! – finalmente da la ansiada señal.

Y luego de que la rubia bloqueara otro disparo de escopeta, lanza su escudo hacia su compañera, quien lo recibe en el aire. Y luego de dejar tirado el artefacto, Nicole se lanza hacia el ventanal con el escudo frente a ella, permitiéndole romperlo sin hacerse daño. Los rubios, aunque con duda, siguieron a la líder, estando ahora los tres en el aire, dejando atrás a los ciborgs. Lograron llegar a la pila de cajas, lo suficientemente alta como para no hacerse daño al aterrizar. Pero lo hicieron mal, por lo que terminaron rodando por pila de menor tamaño a otra, hasta llegar al suelo.

Las maquinas miraron la forma con la que escaparon sus objetivos, pero con mayor curiosidad lo que había dejado Nicole atrás. Los Mechatroops miraban el artefacto, el cual empezó a sonar un tono interrumpido cuando fue tirado. Poco a poco los tonos aumentaban de frecuencia, hasta que cuando se iba a volver uno, una enorme explosión electromagnética se soltó, dando con todas las maquinas, averiándolas a cada una de ellas.

El equipo de Kick vio como cayó el grupo de Kendall hasta el suelo por las cajas, y preocupados, fueron a comprobar su estado. Al llegar a ellos los encuentran tirados en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, y frotándose las partes adoloridas, señal de seguir vivos.

MAX: ¡Nicole! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta mientras él y DJ la ayudaban a levantarse.

KICK: ¡Amigo! Y yo que pensaba que tú no hacías esas cosas. – Comenta con gracia mientras se dejaba usar de apoyo para que el rubio se pudiera poner de pie.

KENDALL: Yo también estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. – dice sarcástica mientras se levantaba por su propia cuenta, a diferencia de los otros dos.

DJ: ¿Qué ocurrió haya arriba?

NICOLE: el final del sigilo. Eso ocurrió. – responde mientras volvía a tomar sus armas, y devolvía el escudo a Kendall.

MAX: Ya oyeron. Se acabo lo fácil. Kick, si tú quieres, continúa con el sigilo. El resto, no tenga consideración más que por sus municiones. ¿Quedo claro?

DJ y NICOLE: ¡Si, señor! – responden como los soldados que eran, pero el resto se mantuvo en silencio.

MAX: ¿Y ustedes? – preguntan a quienes no hablaron

KICK: supongo.

KENDALL: si.

GUNTHER: bueno. – Aunque no muy satisfecho por como respondieron, el líder oficial asiente y comienza la marcha hacia alguna parte, seguido por los otros.

MAX: de acuerdo, como ya debimos notar, la maquina no está aquí. ¿Alguna sugerencia? – pregunta a sus demás subordinados.

KENDALL: podríamos probar en la zona de producción. Por lo general, es el lugar más amplio de cualquier industria. – responde al instante. – pero como me parece que esta fabrica sigue el sistema de producción lineal, así que como estamos en la zona de embarque, tenemos que pasar primero por la zona de inspección de calidad, sellado, y empaquetado.

KICK: si lo dices así, parecerá que nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar. – se queja por el método de explicación que uso su enemiga personal.

MAX: hagamos lo que dice Kendall. Si tenemos suerte, lo encontraremos en alguna de las otras salas.

GUNTHER: ¿y cómo sabremos que lo encontramos, si no saben lo que es? – no evita preguntar el nórdico.

DJ: conociendo a Mordans, diría que es algo grande, siniestro, e importante.

NICOLE: con esa referencia, no creo que sea difícil de verlo, ¿no?

Sin que nadie digiera algo más, continúan con su marcha, buscando alguna señal que les digiera como llegar a la zona de inspección de calidad. No tardan en encontrarlo, por lo que la siguen, y llegan al lugar deseado. En el lugar se veía una cinta transportadora que atravesaba toda la sala, a un lado cerca de ellos los controles de la cinta, una puerta justo al otro lado de la sala, y varios contenedores con varias raquetas que no pasaron la última inspección del sitio.

(N/A: para acompañar la lectura, sugiero que oigan el siguiente soundtrack mientras leen: /watch?v=5A3-9X_Fwk)

Casi al instante de que ellos llegaran, un total de 6 Phantoms ingresan a la misma habitación, y al primer contacto visual, abren fuego contra los chicos. Estos se van a cubrir del fuego enemigo en donde pueden, eligiendo todos un enorme contenedor metálico que contenía las raquetas desaprobadas. Al poco de salvarse de la primera ronda de perdigones, el equipo original de Max junto a este, responden pronto al fuego enemigo con sus armas de larga distancia, pero las unidades mecánicas se ocultan en contenedores para evitar la munición electromagnética. Mientras, Kick y los otros mantenían sus cabezas lejos del tiroteo. Pero al poco tiempo, a Kick le molesto eso.

KICK: ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? – le dice molesto a Gunther y Kendall. – se supone que tenemos armas. ¡Usémoslos!

GUNTHER: ¡Pero si nos están disparando! – contradice el rubio.

KICK: Para eso tenemos a Kendall.

KENDALL: ¿Yo?

KICK: ¡Gunther! ¡Sal y dispara a los Phantoms con tu ametralladora! ¡Kendall! ¡Ve frente a Gunther y protégelo!

KENDALL: ¡¿y tú que harás, Clarence?! – pregunta en forma de queja, pensando que él les dejaba el trabajo peligroso.

KICK:… improvisare. – responde con simpleza.

Ambos rubios dieron un fuerte trago antes de empezar con la locura ordenada por el acróbata. Kendall fue la primera en salir con su escudo en frente. Como era de esperarse, los Phantoms concentran su fuego hacia la chica, pero ninguno de los proyectiles logra darle, aunque si siente los impactos contra su defensa. Sin demorarse mucho, Gunther se coloca tras la rubia, y entonces ambos comienzan a avanzar poco a poco, acercándose más y más a los enemigos.

Estos, viendo a estos dos niños como una amenaza creciente con cada paso que daban, concentran todo su fuego a ellos, pero cada tiro es bloqueado por el escudo de Knight.

Debido a que la atención de los ciborgs estaba enfocada en los rubios, el grupo de Max aprovecho para atacar a las unidades descuidadas, aunque debido a que estos también estaban atentos a ellos, solo 2 fueron vencidos.

Luego de recorrer un tramo, Kendall se detiene, permitiéndole a Gunther disparar su ametralladora con mayor precisión, y gracias a que su nueva compañera lo llevo a una buena posición, pudo derribar a otros tres, quedando ahora solo uno. Este restante viéndose en una horrible desventaja, decide activar su modulo de camuflaje, y así desaparecer de las miradas de los demás.

DJ: ¿Dónde se metió? – pregunta preocupado, mirando por todas partes.

MAX: ¡Todos! ¡Atentos a cualquier distorsión de la luz! ¡Es la única forma de saber donde esta! – informa también tratando de rastrear al adversario restante.

KENDALL: ¡¿Cómo algo tan pesado puede moverse tan callado?! – pregunta aun sin entender como era capaz de moverse sin causar ruido alguno.

NICOLE: el escudo que refleja la luz que le permite volverse invisible, también encierra el sonido que el provoca. – explica sin dejar de buscar.

De pronto, sin que nadie se percatara como, el Phantom aparece repentinamente detrás de los rubios, y cuando se dan cuenta todos de ello, la maquina ya había activado sus garras eléctricas, y estaba decidido a usarlo. Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Kick llega desde arriba sobre la unidad cibernética, y sin tardanza alguna entierra su sable en la nuca del ciborg. Viendo oportunidad para ella, Kendall, con mucha determinación, embiste a la unidad, haciendo que el robot retrocediera unos pasos, para luego lanzar varios golpes de su escudo. Kick se mantuvo sobre la maquina durante el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, y cuando este termina desencaja su sable y da otro salto para aterrizar frente al Phantom, y al hacerlo, encajo la punta de la espada en la frente de la maquina, por lo que cuando bajó hizo un corte, que aunque no lo partió a la mitad, causo un daño severo que termino con él. Ambos rivales se miran desafiantemente, como si el que ellos colaboraran juntos no hubiera ayudado a unirlos de alguna forma.

KENDALL: ahora no te debo nada, Clarence. – dice desafiante, a lo que el acróbata asiente de igual método. Mientras, el resto vio la escena con algo de tensión.

MAX: bueno… creo que debemos seguir. ¡Andando! – ordena recuperando el mando.

Nadie objeta, y continúan marchando hacia la puerta en la que entraron los Phantoms, creyendo que por ahí debían continuar. Y tuvieron razón, porque debido a que ahora se hallaban en una enorme sala con la misma cinta transportadora de la zona anterior atravesándola, una puerta metálica bloqueada al otro lado, varias cajas en ellas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas, y una en pleno proceso de sellado por una maquina diseñada para ello. En otras palabras, ahora estaban en el área de sellado. .

Pero al poco de entrar notaron algo que llamo su atención. En una esquina, habían dos maquinas que parecían ser otros ciborgs, pero no se movían, y su diseño era de grandes dimensiones: muy robusto y grande, como un Knight, pero menor, aparte de tener la espalda descubierta y parecer una especie de cabina. En los brazos tenia incorporado un par de ametralladoras pesadas, y un par de lanzamisiles. Se notaba que estaba blindado, y el rostro parecía tener el diseño de un casco griego antiguo. Al mirarlo, Max, Nicole y DJ se acercan emocionados a las maquinas bélicas, parecía ser que haber encontrado esas cosas era algo bueno.

DJ: ¡Genial! ¡Son dos mirmidones! – dice alegre el muchacho.

KICK: ¿"mirmique"? – pregunta extrañado.

NICOLE: Mirmidones. Son exotrajes de combate y de cargamento que solían usar en el ejército de Mordans cuando operaba con personas. – informa la castaña, mientras examinaba las maquinas. – y están en muy buenas condiciones. ¿Me pregunto porque estarán aquí?

KENDALL: ¿podrían sernos de ayuda?

MAX: je. Serán mucho más que "de ayuda" cuando los encendamos. Aunque tomara su tiempo.

GUNTHER: lo bueno es que aquí no hay… - se calla al oír que cerca de sus pies sonó un pitido. Todos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido, y ven otra señal laser siendo cruzada por el pie del nórdico. Y a los pocos segundos, una estruendosa alarma suena por toda la sala. Era obvio que los refuerzos enemigos estaban por llegar.

NICOLE: Gunther, ¿acaso eres un imán de las trampas? – dice con enojo contenido mientras se frotaba la sien.

MAX: ¡Nicole, DJ! Activen los mirmidones. El resto, cúbranlos.

En cuanto Kick y los suyos asiente, junto a Max buscan lugares donde cubrirse del futuro tiroteo que iba a empezar. Para entonces los dos subordinados de Max empezaron su labor, tecleando en los controles de la cabina de los mirmidones. Luego de unos momentos de suspenso, la puerta es derribada por un total de dos Phantoms a base de tacleadas, para ser seguidos estos por otros 6, y 2 Chameleons.

Max es el primero en abrir fuego, dando directo a un Phantom, pero logra resistir la ráfaga electromagnética lo suficiente para refugiarse tras unas cajas selladas. Gunther apoya su ametralladora sobre un contenedor de madera, y con algo de miedo presiona el disparador, y empieza a lanzar una ráfaga ininterrumpida de disparos. Aunque en opinión de Max, desperdiciaba valiosos tiros, pues no dejaba de disparar en ningún momento, y en la mayoría del tiempo en el que estuvo disparando, solo logro destrozar a un Phantom.

MAX: ¡Gunther! ¡Desperdicias munición valiosa! ¡Usa solo ráfagas cortas si ya tienes en la mira uno! – el rubio oye la instrucción, así que decide hacerle caso, y solo dispara breves ráfagas si tiene garantizado dar en el blanco, cosa que le permite vencer a otros dos Phantoms y un Chameleon con menos munición que el primero que venció.

En cuanto a Kick y Kendall, ellos dos no podían hacer mucho, pues el acróbata carecía de lugares por donde moverse con sigilo, y la rubia no veía modo de ayudar con solo su escudo. Entonces, ambos vecinos ven que un Phantom y el Chameleon restante se estaban colando por un costado de la sala, mientras sus colegas mecánicos distraían a Gunther y Max, y se dirigían sigilosamente hacia donde Nicole y DJ encendían los Mirmidones.

KENDAL: ¡Clarence! ¡Esas cosas van por Nicole y DJ! – alerta preocupada por sus compañeros.

KICK: ¡Vamos a ayudarlos!

La rubia no objeta, y así ambos avanzan hacia donde los Mechatroops se dirigían. En cuanto a los subordinados de Max, estos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con los exotrajes.

DJ: Ya casi termino. Nicole, ¿Cómo vas? – pregunta aun continuando su labor.

NICOLE: espera… - luego de unos segundos de silencio, de los controles del mirmidón se oyó "Sistemas de mirmidón, activados". – Listo. – y poco después, se oye la misma frase en el exotraje de DJ. – excelente. Ahora que tenemos los mirmidones, podemos… ¡CUIDADO, DJ!

El advertido voltea hacia atrás, justo para ver como un Chameleon ya tenía alzada su espada para acabar con él. Pero para su suerte, Kick llega a tiempo para apuñalar al cabeza de reptil, evitando que lanzara su tajada letal hacia el castaño. Sintiéndose aliviada porque su amigo se salvara, ve que una sombra lo cubría, y al voltearse ve que un Phantom le apuntaba hacia la cabeza con su escopeta incorporada. Y justo cuando el enemigo cibernético iba a disparar, Kendal llega y bloquea la lluvia de perdigones con su escudo. Estando a salvo de la amenaza, Nicole desenfunda su pistola electromagnética y dispara tres tiros a la cabeza del Phantom, mientras DJ hacia lo mismo con el Chameleon estando este aun apuñalado por Kick, en ambos casos se averían.

DJ: eso estuvo cerca… Gracias por la ayuda, chicos. – agradece a ambos rivales por haberlos salvado.

KENDALL: ¿ya terminaron con esas cosas? – pregunta, refiriéndose a los mirmidones.

NICOLE: Si. En línea y listos para luchar. – afirma levantando el pulgar.

KICK: pues que suerte. Max y Gunther tienen problemas con los que aun los quedan. – informa sobre la situación de la lucha.

NICOLE: entonces habrá que darnos prisa. ¡Kick! ¡Kendall! Ustedes usaran los mirmidones.

KICK y KENDALL: ¡¿Qué?! – exclaman sorprendidos por la repentina orden.

DJ: que ustedes usaran… un momento, ¿Qué?

NICOLE: No crean que no me fije que el que vencieran a estos dos ha sido lo único que hicieron. Se nota que necesitan estas cosas más que nosotros. - al oír eso, Kick no evita esbozar una gran sonrisa, y Kendall ponerse un poco nerviosa.

DJ: ¡Pero yo quería manejar uno! – se queja como niño pequeño.

NICOLE: mala suerte. – responde sin interés al quejido. – y ustedes, vengan, tengo que darles una instrucción rápida.

KENDALL: ¿en serio vamos a usar esas cosas? – pregunta no muy segura de poder manejar tal artillería.

NICOLE: No se preocupen. Es más mecánico que electrónico. – Estando el acróbata muy seguro, y la rubia con sus dudas, ambos se acercan hacia la castaña para recibir su instrucción rápida, mientras DJ montaba guardia para evitar que la misma situación se repitiera.

En cuanto a Max y Gunther, continuaban combatiente con las unidades restantes, siendo ahora solo 2 Phantoms. Estas maquinas viendo que la habilidad de combate de sus enemigos era alta, decidieron cubrirse tras una caja lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlos, y empezaron a empujarla, permitiéndoles acercarse poco a poco al equipo enemigo. Viéndose presionados por esta maniobra, Max y Gunther tratan destrozar la cobertura enemiga lo más rápido que se pudiera, pero ellos avanzaban más rápido de lo que su protección se deshacía.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de llegar, una repentina ráfaga de fuego pesado llega de un lado de los ciborgs, y destroza con suma facilidad a los Phantoms restantes. Sorprendidos por esta ayuda afortunada, voltean a ver que a un franco de los enemigos recién vencidos estaban los mirmidones ya operativos. Pronto, Nicole, esta con el escudo de Knight, y DJ se reúnen con su líder y el joven vikingo.

MAX: oigan. Si ustedes están aquí, ¿Quién…? ¿No me digan qué…? – entonces, los dos exotrajes dan media vuelta, permitiendo ver que quienes los operaban eran el temerario y la estudiante aplicada.

KICK: a sus órdenes, señor. – saluda con humor el acróbata.

MAX: en serio no dejan de sorprenderme. – dice por lo bajo, asombrado ahora porque esos civiles manejaran el armamento enemigo. – de acuerdo. Solo nos queda una zona para llegar a producción. Kick, Kendall, adelante.

KICK y KENDAL: ¡Entendido! – afirman ambos, dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta, siendo seguidos por los demás.

Aunque se notaba que Kick había dominado con facilidad el manejo del mirmidón, Kendall tenía sus problemas con los controles, dando pasos entrecortados, y moviendo innecesariamente los cañones. Pese a ello, ambos pasan por la puerta casi rosando, llegando ahora a la zona de empaquetado. Donde se veía una banda transportadora a lo alto que seguramente dejaba caer las raquetas hacia una especie de embudo, con el que llenaba con el producto a las cajas que descansaban sobre otra banda.

Aunque la sala se hallaba tranquila, pronto el bullicio llega cuando a ambos lados de la zona los muros explotan, dejando el paso a 2 Knights por cada lado, siendo seguidos por un total de 8 Phantoms por cada para, dando un total de 4 Knights, y 16 Phantoms. Kick y Kendall son los primeros en abrir fuego contra los Mechatroops, mientras los otros buscan refugio para luego dar apoyo a sus compañeros. Al instante Kick se pone a destruir Phantoms, cayendo pronto 3 de este modelo, pero al voltear a Kendall, vio con vergüenza ajena como esta era incapaz de controlar su propia artillería, pues dirigía sin control la letal ráfaga a cualquier lado, menos hacia el enemigo. Incluso en un momento dado casi le da DJ, quien apenas lo esquiva saltando a un lado.

DJ: ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, tonta! – pero de repente el fuego pesado vuelve hacia él, y este empieza a correr, tratando de escapar de los disparos. – ¡AHHHH! ¡Perdón! – se disculpa, pensando que por insultarla su vida corría en peligro.

KENDALL: ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! – ruega, aun sin poder controlar su propia arma, para diversión del acróbata.

KICK: je. Kendall, te ves patética así. – se burla mientras deshacía otro Phantom a base de tiros. – sabía que no serias útil en un momento así, pero tampoco imagine que dieras tanta lastima.

La rubia oye el insulto, pese a sus propios disparos y los del enemigo. Y como por arte de magia, detiene el fuego incontrolable de su ametralladora, y como si hubiera nacido para ello, empieza a acabar con suma facilidad a los Phantoms con tiros en la cabeza, haciéndolo con suma furia, erradicando a 6 muy rápido.

Uno, como si ver esta repentina transformación lo asustara, se esconde tras un contenedor de madera que había por ahí, pero Kendall lo ve, y lo fija como siguiente víctima. Entonces, por un simple movimiento de los controles, semi transforma su mirmidón, quedando este ahora fijo al suelo y haciendo más notable el lanzamisiles, y teniendo bien fijo su objetivo, dispara un misil que vuela en pedazos la caja, y el Phantom, en una gran explosión. Tras esto, Kendall vuelve a transformar su traje para poder seguir moviéndose.

DJ: ¡Claro! ¡Buttowski lo insulta, y se vuelve una guerrera! ¡Yo lo hago, y casi muero! – murmura con enojo, mientras ayudaba a mantener la atención de los Knights lejos de los mirmidones.

Kick miro esto con algo de envidia, y decide poner mayor esfuerzo para acabar con el resto, consiguiéndolo pronto. Ahora, solo quedaban los Knights, quienes aun trataban de acabar con sus otros amigos. Pronto acuden al rescate, y en un fuego combinado, atacan por la espalda a uno de ellos, varios tiros logran dar a las partes expuestas, por lo que pronto cae al suelo, y explota.

El trío pesado que aun quedaba decide ignorar a sus distractores y enfocarse en los mirmidones robados. Aunque los trajes resistían el ataque enemigo, las computadoras de los exotrajes registraban daños en aumento, por lo que empezaron a emplear maniobras evasivas mientras seguían contraatacando.

En un momento Kendall se separa, y guía a dos Knights hacia las bandas transportadoras. Pero su carrera termina cuando se topa con el muro, estando ahora al merced de los Knights. Aunque al principio se pone nerviosa, pronto recupera el valor, y volviendo a emplazar su mirmidón, y dispara un par de misiles, pero estos pasan por alto a los pesados. Creyendo que la rubia había fallado, continúan acercándose poco a poco. Lo que no sabían era que el verdadero objetivo eran los soportes de la banda, que al ser destruidos por la balística explosiva dejan caer sobre los Knights una sección la maquinaria de transporte, destruyéndolos frente a Kendall, quien sonríe orgullosa.

KENDALL: una inútil… Sí, claro. – comenta sarcástica mientras buscaba una forma de volver con los otros.

En cuanto a Kick, este continuaba huyendo del Knight restante, hasta que se decide, y deja de huir, para esta vez encarrilares hacia el ciborg pesado. Cuando ambos estaban frente a frente se embisten entre sí, forcejeando para ver quien derribaba a quien. El duelo de forcejeos iba muy reñido, y mientras Kick hacia un gran esfuerzo para no ceder, ve algo que lo hace ceder a propósito. Al hacerlo el Knight pierde el balance, y lo hace blanco fácil cuando Kendall llega por un lado, y le lanza una potente patada del Mirmidón.

En cuanto recupera el equilibrio, Gunther llega y le dispara por la espalda, por lo que el Mechatroop contraataca con un golpe de su escudo, pero no da en el blanco. DJ pronto llega y le da un potente golpe con su guante potenciador, que lo vuelve a arrebatar el equilibrio, para que tanto Nicole y Max subieran por su espalda. La castaña da varios cortes a la nuca del ciborg, abriendo un hueco para que Max metiera una granada, igual a la de su amiga, y la encaja en la maquina.

El Knight logra dar una sacudida lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarse a los chicos que lo montaban. Pero cuando estos vuelven a tierra, la granada detona su explosión electromagnética, friendo por dentro los circuitos electrónicos del Mechatroop, y así derrotándolo.

MAX: ja. Fue divertido. – comenta de buen humor. – Kick, Kendall, hicieron un buen trabajo.

DJ: si… luego del principio. – murmura aun con rencor por el comienzo de Kendall.

KENDALL: ¿y ahora a donde?

NICOLE: pues al área de producción. – contesta con seriedad. – espero que lo que buscamos este ahí.

GUNTHER: igual yo. – secunda el vikingo.

MAX: bueno, la puerta al objetivo está cerrada.- dice al ver que la entrada a la zona objetivo se encontraba bloqueada con cadenas y un candado. – Kick, ábrela.

KICK: con gusto.

Y sin demora alguna, el acróbata se coloca frente a la puerta, emplaza su Mirmidón, y dispara un misil hacia la entrada, abriéndola con una espectacular explosión. Aunque la rubia vio esto con malos ojos, junto a todos los demás se encamina hacia la puerta destrozada, en espera de que junto al prototipo que buscan este ahí, y que esa locura acabe pronto.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, aqui termina la parte N° 8 de la peli de Kick... espero que les haya gustado. Le pedimos disculpas por la tardanza de la pelicula, son epocas de examenes y es cada vez complicado atender los estudios y un fic, en especial para nuestro compañero Sombra de Maldad. Tendremos que ver si actualizaremos la siguiente parte para el proximo viernes, no puedo prometerles pero trataremos de hacer lo posible. Dadas las explicaciones, seria todo por hoy. Sigan nuestro sitio de "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/The best of Kick Buttowski" en Facebook si quieren saber de las actualizaciones del fic. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y una vez más, disculpas por la demora del fic. Aqui se despiden...  
**

**Soldado Metaelite CET, Sombra de Maldad y Roxi Bad 43**


	9. Capitulo 9: Acero animal

**Buenas tardes amigos y fanáticos del fanfiction y de Kick Buttowski. Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET con Sombra de Maldad. Hoy es viernes y es tiempo de la actualización para la película de Kick Buttowski. La otra semana, no hemos podido actualizar la peli por cuestiones escolares pero ahora nos hemos desocupado y terminamos la parte 9, sepan disculpar y gracias por sus reviews, cada vez me emociono junto con mis amigos al recibir sus reviews que les gusta la peli… pero basta de cursiladas y comencemos con el…**

Capitulo 9: Acero animal.

Una gran explosión se escucho en el interior de la fábrica abandonada de Mellowbrook, ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. La explosión se produjo en la puerta que conectaba el área de producción con la de empaquetamiento. Este acto de demolición fue cortesía de Kick, montado sobre el exoesqueleto de combate y cargamento "Mirmidón". Este, junto a Kendall que usaba el mismo equipo y los otros, ingresan a la sala donde se solían producir el único producto de la fabrica.

Una vez todos dentro, observan todo lo que la en su interior: diversas maquinas con las que se cortaba la madera, se pintaban, embarnizaban, y transportaban las raquetas de pingpong. Aparte, había muchos contenedores cilíndricos de combustible, sin duda que eran usadas para la maquinaria de la fábrica. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención era una gigantesca máquina ubicada a un lado de la sala, apenas cabía en el sitio. De colores plateados y oscuros, se notaba que le hacían falta algunas placas para cubrir la circuitería que tenía. En la cima, había una antena parabólica que apuntaba al cielo, y hasta la base de la maquina se encontraban los controles de la misma.

MAX: esa debe ser la máquina de Mordans. Kendall tenía razón.

KENDALL: gracias. – agradece con cierto toque de arrogancia.

KICK: genial. Ahora no dejara de presumir. – se queja seguido de un soplido.

El equipo se dirige hacia la invención del tirano, pero sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia. En cuanto llegan a los controles, Nicole deja a un lado el escudo Knight y empieza a teclear los ordenadores, sin activar la maquina que manipulaban, mientras Kick y Kendall bajaban de los Mirmidones, ya que al parecer ya no los necesitarían.

MAX: ¿crees poder descifrar lo que hace esta cosa, Nicole? – pregunta mientras observaba las pantallas.

NICOLE: será un poco difícil hacerlo sin activar esta cosa. Podría ser incluso una bomba, así que es muy riesgoso encenderla y averiguar que hace. – responde mientras seguía con su trabajo. – Pero quizás por aquí puedan haber planos, o alguna bitácora.

MAX: entonces tú sigue con lo tuyo. Nosotros buscaremos esos archivos. En caso de que algo ocurra, nos reuniremos aquí.

Sin esperar a que diera la orden del jefe, todos los que no indagaban en el prototipo se disuelven para investigar si había algo que se asemejara a planos de diseño, o un diario de investigación, aunque Kendall tomo de nuevo su escudo, solo por precaución. Max revisaba por la maquinaria, DJ por los espacios estrechos, Gunther por los rincones, Kick por el suelo en caso de que hubieran caído, y Kendall por los muros. De vez en cuando se topaban, y se negaban entre sí al no encontrar nada aun.

Mientras estaba buscando cerca de las paredes, Kendall se encontró con una puerta daba a un armario de escobas, al abrirla, se encuentra que hasta al rincón había una pequeña caja metálica. Con curiosidad, la toma y observa que esta tenía un candado que evitaba que la abriera.

En cuanto a DJ, este se encontró con un enorme bulto cubierto por unas mantas grises. Al retirarlas, revela un enorme contenedor cubico de acero, con la clave "BS-Rhyno" escrito con letras blancas en el frente. Curioso por este extraño contenedor, el joven castaño empieza a toquetear y a buscar una rendija, o algún orificio que le permitiera ver en su interior, lo cual haya en un pequeño orificio rectangular a un lado de la caja. Al fijarse en el interior a través de él, escucho un pequeño zumbido que duro poco, pero que pronto se rebeló un par de diminutas luces rojas.

Luego de que la rubia tuviera en su poder el pequeño contenedor, comenzó a golpear el candado contra una esquina del borde de la puerta, hasta que finalmente se rompe, y cae al suelo. Una vez abierta la caja, la rubia la abre, y extrae de su interior un minúsculo cubo metálico, semejante al que usaron Max y sus amigos para mostrarles las imágenes de los Mechatroops, solo que un poco más grande, y contaba con unos pocos botones más.

KENDALL: ¿Qué será esto? – se pregunta mientras ojeaba el aparato que tenía en su mano, cuando de pronto oye un grito resonar.

En seguida guarda el aparato entre su ropa, y sale corriendo de vuelta hacia sus otros compañeros. Pronto todos se reúnen de vuelta al prototipo secreto, donde aún seguía trabajando Nicole con la maquina. Se miran entre sí para confirmar la presencia de todos, pero notan que el único que faltaba en reunirse era DJ.

MAX: ¿y DJ? ¿Dónde está? – pregunta preocupado por la ausencia de su amigo.

GUNTHER: ¿No fue él quien grito?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a la duda del vikingo se oye un fuerte no muy lejos de ellos, tras unos contenedores metálicos. En poco tiempo después, aparece DJ corriendo hacia ellos muy asustado y sudoroso.

DJ: ¡Mirmidones! ¡Mirmidones! – suplicaba con desesperación, pero para los otros esto era muy confuso.

MAX: ¡DJ! ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su camarada.

Al instante, el mismo estruendo vuelve a resonar por la sala. Todos toman sus armas principales de vuelta, y todos mirando al origen del sonido. Unos pasos pesados comenzaron a oírse del lugar de donde llego DJ una vez que todos se alistaron para la futura batalla. Entonces, luego de varios segundos de suspenso, los contenedores metálicos salen volando por los aires, debido a que una gigantesca masa metálica los arrojara de un solo golpe.

**(Soundtrack sugerido para oír: /watch?v=PUgK4avwSeQ)**

Todos se asustan al ver de qué se trataba. Una maquina de diseño cuya forma era una mezcla de humano y un rinoceronte, pues pese a su diseño humanoide, tenia característica del animal tales como la forma de su cabeza, el diseño de sus pies, y un gigantesco cuerno en la frente. Medía 2.5 metros, de complexión robusta y musculosa, sus ojos eran pequeños y brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

KICK: ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclama sorprendido por la llegada repentina del nuevo ciborg.

La nueva amenaza voltio hacia el acróbata apenas este hablo, y luego de un fuerte bramido se dirige corriendo hacia él. Todos se apartan de su camino apenas a tiempo, haciendo que el nuevo Mechatroop los pasara por alto y continuara su trayecto, pero logra frenar antes de que impactara contra el prototipo. Se da la media vuelta y empieza a mirar su entorno, como si buscara algo.

KENDALL: ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? - pregunta extrañada por lo que veía.

Pero apenas termina su oración la rubia, el semi rinoceronte la mira, y da un enorme salto para caer sobre ella. Max apenas logra apartarla de un tirón de brazo del sitio donde impacto la monstruosidad mecánica, donde el suelo se agrieto por el gran peso y la fuerza que uso.

DJ: ¡Nicole! ¡Gunther! ¡Apóyenme contra el Rhyno! – solicita antes de comenzar a disparar sus pistolas electromagnéticas.

GUNTHER: ¿Contra quién? – pregunta sin entender.

DJ: ¡El robot! ¡Así se llama! – responde manteniendo el fuego sobre el enemigo.

Los dos aludidos entendieron que era lo que pedía el castaño, y no tardan en ponerse a lado de él, y empezar a disparar su par de pistolas y ametralladora gatling, respectivamente. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, las cargas electromagnéticas no parecían dañar ni un poco sus sistemas electrónicos, y la munición pesada de Gunther no dañaba su chasis. Pero aun así, aparentando estar furioso, se lanza hacia el trió de tiradores para embestirlos. Estos apenas logran quitarse del camino del ariete cibernético, pero este se frena cerca de ellos, mira hacia todos lados, y apenas ve a DJ cerca de él, prepara su puño, y lo lanza hacia él.

El golpe hubiera dado en el blanco de no ser porque Gunther se lanza hacia DJ y lo empuja lejos del golpe enemigo. DJ al reincorporarse mira sorprendido al joven que acababa de salvarlo, quien le daba una sonrisa, feliz por su seguridad. El castaño solo se mostro sorprendido, como si no creyera que alguien, aparte de sus compañeros, le ayudara.

NICOLE: ¡Oigan! ¡Ayuda, por favor! – solicita con enojo por ser casi ignorada, mientras esquivaba los continuos puñetazos del rinoceronte mecánico.

Viendo a la chica en peligro, ambos reemprenden el fuego hacia la maquina bestial para llamar su atención, lo cual logran dándole la oportunidad a su amiga de alejarse tanto como pudiera. El Rhyno se lanza de nuevo contra ellos dos para embestirlos, pero nuevamente se apartan de su trayecto.

DJ estaba a punto de volver a disparar, pero es frenado por Max, quien le ordena guardar silencio con un gesto de su mano. El líder hizo lo mismo con Gunther, quien también iba a reemprender el fuego. El vikingo y el castaño miraron extrañados a Max por esa orden, pero es entonces que se dan cuenta que todos los demás estaban callados e inmóviles. Y al redirigir su mirada al Rhyno, este miraba por todas partes, y aunque ninguno estaba escondido, no se abalanzaba sobre nadie.

Es entonces cuando se dan cuenta: esa máquina tenía una horrible vista, y solo atacaba a quien causara algún ruido, como cuando Kendall habló, o ellos disparando. Y como también notaron, uno tiene que estar muy cerca para que el ciborg pudiera verlo, como Nicole hace poco.

El Rhyno se esforzaba mucho para encontrar a sus objetivos a destruir, y poco a poco empezó a hacer ruidos de frustración. Muchas ocasiones paso a lado de ellos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a notarlos. Finalmente su paciencia se acaba, y deteniéndose en el centro de la sala suelta un poderoso bramido extremadamente agudo, tanto que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para evitar que explotaran por el chirriante sonido. Pese a ello, sintieron como el bramido tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

En cuanto la bestia mecánica calló, giro rápidamente, mirando exactamente donde se encontraba el acróbata, y sin más se encarrera hacia él. Kick al ver al monstruo de acero trata de alejarse de su camino, pero aun no recuperaba el control total de su cuerpo. Aun estaba mareado, y su equilibrio se había atrofiado, todo gracias al bramido. Kendall veía como el Rhyno atentaba contra Kick, y usando todas sus fuerzas, se paro tan firme como pudo, pues ella tampoco se recuperaba del ataque sónico. Y una vez lista, lanza su escudo hacia el temerario. Este, viendo como aparentemente iba a ser arrollado por el Mechatroop gigante, siente como el escudo de la rubia lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo del camino, haciendo que el Rhyno chocara contra el polvo que dejo el acróbata.

Kick, a los pocos segundos de ser salvado, recupera el control total de su balance, al igual que el resto, solo para prepararse y continuar esquivando al Rhyno.

KICK: ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – pregunta por el estruendoso bramido que por poco le costó la vida.

NICOLE: ¡Seguro era un sonar! ¡Pero de muy alta frecuencia! – explica mientras esquivaba nuevamente al Rhyno. – Parece que no descuidaron su ceguera. Si no encuentra nada, lo usara y así nos encontrara. La frecuencia es lo suficiente como para aturdir a quien este en su alzance.

MAX: De acuerdo. Parece que quedarnos callados no es buena idea, si no queremos quedar vulnerables por ese sonar. ¡Kick! ¡Kendall! ¡Monten los mirmidones!

KICK y KENDALL: ¡En seguida! –afirman ambos enemigos.

Mientras sus compañeros distraían a la bestia cibernética, causando tanto ruido como pudieran, mientras ellos se montaron sobre los exotrajes, y los encienden. En cuando estuvieron listos, dirigieron el fuego de sus ametralladoras hacia el Rhyno. Este recibió de golpe el fuego pesado, sin embargo, solo recibía ligeros rasguños en su coraza. La bestia no se movía de su sitio pese a estar bajo ataque, debido a que no sabía a cuál de los dos debía atacar, pues ambos causaban el mismo ruido. Finalmente decide dirigirse hacia Kick sin saberlo, y se encarrera hacia él. Ambos continúan disparando hacia el enemigo para tratar de evitar la colisión, pero fue inútil. Kendall se aleja de Kick para no sufrir algún daño colateral, y el acróbata supo que no podría huir del impacto, al menos, no con el traje

Así que con pesar, toma su espada, y sale del Mirmidón, y se aleja de él. Apenas lo logra para escapar del Rhyno que finalmente golpea al exotraje, lo que causa una gran explosión que envolvió al animal robot. Cuando el Rhyno sale de la explosión se movía como su estuviera agotado, pues avanzaba muy lentamente, hasta que cae de rodillas al suelo. Cuando lo hace, se abre una pequeña compuerta en su espalda que exponía sus sistemas internos.

Todos miraron con interés esto, y sin dudar concentran todo su fuego hacia el punto vulnerable del Mechatroop. A los pocos segundos de empezar a recibir los disparos balísticos y electromagnéticos ocurre una pequeña explosión en la espalda que hace que el Rhyno de un bramido de dolor. Y seguido de eso, la compuerta se cierra para evitar más daños. Ahora el Rhyno se notaba más furioso, y empieza a correr por todas partes, en espera de dar a alguien.

KICK: ¡Vieron! ¡Las explosiones hacen que abra esa cosa! – avisa a sus compañeros. Lo hizo sin importarle ser luego el siguiente objetivo del Rhyno, sabiendo que el que no lo tuviera sería peor.

MAX: ¡Kendall! ¡¿Crees que tus misiles puedan abrir la compuerta de nuevo?! – pregunta esperanzado de que esa teoría funcionara.

KENDALL: ¡Voy a intentar! – avisa al instante.

Sin perder tiempo la rubia emplaza su Mirmidón, y dispara un par de misiles hacia el Rhyno en cuanto nadie estuviera cerca de él. Pese a que al recibir los proyectiles explosivos hicieron que el ciborg se paralizara, no consiguieron que volviera a abrir la compuerta. Tal parece que al rinoceronte metálico no le gusto el ataque, y en seguida se coloca en 4 patas, y de cada una salen 3 placas de acero que lo fijan en el suelo. Y poco después, un hueco se abre en su cuerno, y cuando este apunto a donde se encontraba la rubia, de el empieza a formarse una luz roja nada agradable.

Suponiendo que eso era una mala señal, Kendall des emplaza su mirmidón y trata de alejarse. Pero pronto la luz del cuerno enemigo llego a un punto máximo, y de él sale disparado un potente rayo rojo. Kendall apenas logra escapar, pero los cañones del brazo izquierdo del Mirmidón son destruidos, pero por suerte la extremidad izquierda de la ex presidenta no sufrió daño.

KENDALL: ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – pregunta totalmente aterrada por este último ataque.

NICOLE: ¡Nuestro fin si nos da! – es lo único que responde antes de continuar disparando.

El Rhyno detectando el sonido de los disparos de la castaña, se lanza hacia ella para embestirla. Pero, a medio camino para llegar, Kick logra subirse sobre él, montándolo ahora como su fuera un caballo, y jalando el cuerno de la bestia mecánica, logra desviar el trayecto de su embestida, haciendo que Nicole no tuviera que hacerse a un lado. Al Rhyno no le gustaba ser montado, así que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente para quitarse de encima al temerario, pero este no cedía.

KICK: ¡Kendall! – grita mientras continuaba luchando para no caer.

KENDALL: ¡¿eh?! – dice extrañada porque él lo llamara.

KICK: ¡Lo acercare tanto como pueda a los contenedores de gasolina! ¡Tú dispárales, y hazlos explotar! – explica su nuevo planta con seriedad. Todos no tardaron en entender su plan: si la simple potencia de los misiles del mirmidón no podían exponerlo de nuevo, quizás junto a la explosión de combustible lo lograría.

KENDALL: ¡Pero tu…! – trata de objetar, viendo mucho peligro para Kick.

KICK: ¡Solo hazlo!

Aun con dudas, finalmente cede a la estrategia de su amor secreto. Con mucho esfuerzo, Kick maniobra limitadamente la dirección del Rhyno, pese a que este de vez en cuando se oponía, e incluso se frenaba en seco, para tratar de librarse del pequeño chico con otra sacudida.

Pero finalmente Kick logra hacer que el Rhyno se encarrerara hacia una buena agrupación de contenedores de combustible. Entonces, Kendall vuelve a emplazar su exotraje, y se prepara disparar un misil. La rubia esperaba a que Kick saltara del Rhyno, pero ese momento no llegaba. Llego a un punto en el que si no disparaba, desperdiciaría un buen tiro. Así que con temor, y rogando que un misil bastara, dispara el proyectil hacia los contenedores.

En cuanto a Kick, este se esforzaba para que el Rhyno no diera un cambio de último dirección, aun bajo la presión del explosivo. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que no iba a cambiar de dirección, el acróbata salta, justo a escasos segundos de que el misil impactara con el blanco. La explosión causada fue enorme, y dio por completo a la bestia de acero.

Aparentando cansancio, el Rhyno cae de espaldas al suelo, y aunque esto preocupo al principio, ven que ahora se abrió una compuerta en el pecho, era momento de atacar. Así que todos los que tenían algo que disparara algo abrieron fuego concentrado al nuevo punto expuesto del Rhyno, hasta que nuevamente explota. La explosión fue tan grande que pierde su rostro, viéndose ahora el cráneo robótico del Mechatroop. Al instante, el Rhyno se levanta y cierra la compuerta de su pecho, y empieza a correr aun más enfurecido, y no frenaba en ningún momento. Tal parecía que ya no le interesaba embestir a nadie en específico.

Para Kendall era difícil poder dispararle otro misil para frenarlo, pues la velocidad del Rhyno era mucho mayor a la del giro del mirmidón. En un momento, la bestia cibernética se detiene finalmente, y dejaba evidenciado que iba a lanzar su alarido sonar de nuevo. Max no lo iba a permitir. Así que corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se dirige hacia el Mechatroop, y tan rápido como pudo trepa en él, y con su bate en mano, mueve la perilla hasta cierto punto, y da un poderoso golpe directo a su rostro. Esto consigue que la bestia mecánica cancelara su sonar. Aparte, el golpe causo un daño importante, pues cae de rodillas completamente inmóvil.

MAX: ¡Todos! ¡Ataquen a la cabeza! Ordena mientras se alejo del enemigo.

Ninguno titubea, y DJ, Gunther, Kendall, y Nicole disparan todas sus armas de larga distancia directo al Rhyno. Pese a que hubo una explosión, no dejaron de disparar, y pronto hubo dos, tres, más explosiones. Al final se da otra explosión, mucho mayor a las anteriores, y es cuando la bestia empieza a convulsionar violentamente. Se tira al suelo, y continúa pataleando fuera de control. En seguida se ven unos haces de luces salir de los orificios y fisuras del Mechatroop, al igual que humo y pequeñas detonaciones.

MAX: ¡Cúbranse! ¡Va a explotar! – alarma a todos, sabiendo el significado de lo que le ocurria a su adversario.

Con la presión de la inminente detonación, todos se dispersan en búsqueda de refugio. Incluso Kendall dejo a su suerte al mutilado Mirmidón, abandonándolo a media sala. Todos lograron encontrar refugio lo suficientemente fuerte en la maquinaria de la zona cuando la maquina por fin explota. La potencia que tuvo fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer temblar el suelo. Las llamas causadas pasaron a los lados de sus refugios, dándoles una ligera impresión de lo que se salvaron.

Cuando sienten que la catástrofe acabo, todos salen de sus escondites, y observan todo lo que ocasiono: los contenedores inflamables fueron consumidos, la maquinaria ligera fue destrozada, ya pesada, como con la que se escudaron, solo fue chamuscada, y el prototipo de Mordans sufrió varios daños, pero seguía ahí. En cuanto todos se reúnen en el centro de la catástrofe, ven que lo único que quedaba de su último obstáculo era unas carbonizadas piezas. Nada más.

KICK: ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que yo causaba caos… - comenta, sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

MAX: Nicole. ¿El objetivo, como esta? – pregunta, recordando la verdadera razón de haber luchado ahí. Su subordinada reacciona pronto, y se dirige para ver si los controles aun servían. Pero para su mala suerte, y de todos, fueron lo más afectado del prototipo por la explosión

NICOLE: esta frito… literalmente. No puedo ni averiguar de qué marca es la pantalla. – responde a la pregunta de su superior, sonando bastante frustrada.

MAX: rayos… tendremos que conformarnos con destruir lo que queda. – opina por la respuesta que le dieron. – Necesitaremos explosivos. DJ, ve por las cargas de C-4 de las cuatrimotos. Gunther, acompáñalo. Nosotros nos quedaremos en caso de que vengan refuerzos.

DJ: jejeje. Con gusto, Max, señor. – afirma emocionado por lo que veía venir.

Sin perder tiempo se encamina junto al rubio nórdico en búsqueda de alguna salida para ir a sus vehículos, y tomar el material solicitado. Mientras realizaban esto, Gunther sentía que un silencio incomodo se formo entre él y el castaño. Así que decidió tratar de eliminarlo.

GUNTHER: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Gunther! – saluda amigablemente. Pero DJ no respondió como él hubiera esperado.

DJ: Se quién eres. – dice secamente con seriedad, olvidándose de su alegría inicial.

GUNTHER: y, ¿eh?... ¿cómo te llamas? – insiste, no tan alegre como antes.

DJ: DJ. – responde con simpleza.

GUNTHER: ¿Ese es tu nombre? guau que nombre mas... "fácil". – opina el rubio.

DJ: Es solo un abreviado de mi nombre real… - empezó a impacientarse el castaño. – solo sigue caminando, ¿ok?

Gunther:- OK. Perdón, DJ. Solo quería hablar con un amigo. – se disculpa un poco apenado, y vuelve a concentrarse en su avance. En cuanto a DJ, este se sorprendió al oír la palabra "amigo", y que alguien la usara con él. Entonces recuerda como aquel dulce vikingo le había salvado la vida.

DJ: ¿amigo?… - dice por lo bajo. Y luego de ver nuevamente a Gunther, por primera vez le sonríe amistosamente, sorprendiéndolo un poco. – no, perdóname a mí, amigo…

Al cabo de un tiempo después, ambos chicos vuelven con los explosivos solicitados. Cuando lo hicieron, ya se llevaban como buenos amigos, que aunque lo noto Max, no le dio importancia. En cuanto tuvieron los explosivos, Max y su equipo inicial empezaron a instalas las cargas de C-4 en la maquina y en puntos clave de la sala, mientras Kick y los otros solo se dedicaban a ver, aparte de estar atentos a cualquier ataque enemigo, el cual jamás llego. En poco tiempo acaban su labor, y viendo listo todo lo necesario, Max toma un detonador a distancia, y se gira hacia los demás.

MAX: ¡Esta todo listo, chicos! Prepárense para evacuar. – Avisa alzando el control de los explosivos.- ¡Gunther! ¡Kendall! ¡Arrojen sus armas! Ya no van a necesitarlas más.- Ambos jóvenes arrojan su escudo y su ametralladora que les habían otorgado los jóvenes soldados para el combate a lado de la bomba, ya que nada mas eran piezas de robot. Los chicos comenzaron a retirarse de la zona de producción, y de la fábrica, siendo guiados por DJ y Gunther. No tuvieron dificultades para volver hacia donde los vehículos, y montándose sobre ellos de dos en dos, se alejan del sitio. Alejándose lo suficiente, paran los transporten y se bajan nuevamente. Max vuelve a tomar el detonador, y estando a punto de oprimirlo, lo piensa un poco, y se gira hacia Kick.

MAX: ¡Hey, Kick!

KICK: ¿Si?

Max:- Haz el honor de oprimir el botón. – ofrece con una ligera sonrisa, siendo bien recibida por el acróbata.

KICK:- Bien. – responde bastante emocionado por lo que iba a hacer. Toma el control de las manos de Max, y se dirige al resto. - ¡Allá voy!

En cuanto oyen la señal todos cubren sus oídos. A escasos segundos de haber presionado el interruptor, aun a la distancia que los separaba, se vio como una enorme explosión se produjo en el interior de la instalación. Las ventanas que aun se mantenían intactas estallaron por enormes llamaradas que salían por ellas, partes del tejado volaron de su sitio. Y a pocos segundos de que el estruendo del estallido pasara, contemplaron como la fábrica abandonada se comenzó a desplomar, enterrando cualquier evidencia de la presencia de los Mechatroops y de ellos que quedara en escombros.

DJ:- ¡OH, SI! ¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡JAJAJA! – comienza a festejar. – ¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡LO HICIMOS!

NICOLE: ¡YAHOO! ¡SOMOS GENIALES, DJ! ¡JAJAJA! – secunda con igual jubilo su compañera. Pronto, Tanto Gunther, Kendall y Kick se unen a su festejo tras esta victoria. Pero no tardo Kick en notar que pese a todo eso, Max seguía serio, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado tuviera sentido.

KICK ¿Que sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

Max:- Hay algo raro tras todo esto… - pese a que celebraban con mucho escándalo, todos oyen lo que el líder dijo.

Gunther:- ¿en qué? ¡Destruyeron la maquina!

Kendall:- Y salvamos a Mellowbrook.

Max:- aun no.

Todos:- ¡¿QUE?! – todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

MAX: Según el espía, Mordans aun estaba construyendo la maquina verdadera. Este, solo era el prototipo, lo olvidan.

DJ: cierto. Lo olvide por completo. – afirma sintiéndose tonto por haber olvidado ese detalle.

KENDALL: Eso significa que aun tendremos que luchar, ¿verdad? – pregunta con desilusión.

MAX: Me temo que sí. Solo estamos de comienzo. – afirma con igual humor. – además… DJ y Nicole, recuerden que es Mordans de quien hablamos. No dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. Ni si quiera vimos ni una señal de que él hubiera estado ahí hace poco. – sus chicos perdieron por completo sus miradas de dicha, cambiándolas con unas de vergüenza.

DJ:- Cierto... perdón, señor.

NICOLE:- Es verdad. Nos confiamos. – Kick y los demás vieron como los chicos cambiaron sus humores tan rápido tras su fracaso, sintiendo el mismo cambio pues eso significaba que ellos también fracasaron.

KICK: ¿Entonces... que harán? – pregunta, curioso por lo que iban a hacer.

MAX: Avisare a control sobre nuestra situación. – Max se retira por un momento para poder hablar en privado con la base central, pues pese a que los chicos de Mellowbrook demostraron ser buenos, no sabía si debía dejarles involucrarse más.

Gunther:- Bueno... no pongamos cara largas chicos. – trata de animar el vikingo.

DJ:- Cierto... la verdad me sorprende como actuaron hoy para ser su primer día. – felicita con orgullo.

Gunther:- Si. Esas cosas nos atacaron en la estación de servicio… - entonces el vikingo rubio, apoyado por su mejor amigo, comenzaron a relatar brevemente su primer contacto y enfrentamiento con los Mechatroops, sin ocultar detalle.

DJ:- ¡Guau! ¡¿Los ataco una unidad Chameleon y lo detuvieron solos?! – no podía creer lo que había oído. – y veo que Kick se encariño con esa espada. – el acróbata responde al empezar a girar su nueva adquisición con una sola mano.

Kendall:- Y a mí me atacaron 3 robots en el bosque… - e inevitablemente, ella cuenta también su primera experiencia contra los Phantoms.

Nicole:- ¿En serio? ¿Tres unidades Phantom te atacaron y los detuviste sola? ¡Vaya! ¡La verdad no eres tan débil como esperaba!

KICK: ¿Segura que no fue alguien increíble que llego a salvar tu aburrida y amarga vida? – cuestiona el acróbata la veracidad del relato de la rubia, cosa que ella contesta con un gruñido molesto.

DJ: Son únicos, chicos. En serio. Pero, Kick me sorprendió como acabo ese Knight de un golpe

GUNTHER: Bueno...yo solo detuve a esos robots invisibles. Pero fue Kick quien derroto esa unidad "chamilon" que dicen

DJ: ¡ES CHAMELEON! Pero, aun así los Phantoms son difíciles de derrotar... de verdad son especiales para ser chicos corrientes sin entrenamiento. – alaga lo mejor que puede con una gran sonrisa a Kick y sus compañeros.

KICK: Gracias, creo. – responde con duda.

KENDALL: ¿Y ahora que harán?

NICOLE: Veremos que dice Max. – responde a la duda de la rubia.

GUNTHER: ¿Así se llama? ¿Max? – pregunta, pues aun no tenia bien claro esa información por todas las cosas que pasaron, y lo rápido que ocurrieron.

NICOLE: ¡Es verdad! No nos presentamos como se debía. – recuerda dándose un golpe en la frente. – mi nombre es Nicole Harrison, especialista técnica del equipo.

DJ: Yo soy Daniel Jonathan Jaxon. Especialista en demolición, como se abran dado cuenta. – se presenta el castaño.

GUNTHER: Bueno soy Gunther Magnuson... bueno ya me conocen

KENDALL: Y yo Kendall Perkins ¡Un gusto chicos!

KICK:- Y yo soy Kick Buttowski, medio doble de riesgo.

DJ: Si, ya sabíamos eso. – el ambiente se torno más agradable, haciendo sentir más a gusto a todos. Pero apenas vuelve Max, todo volvió a la seriedad inicial.

MAX: De acuerdo. Ya hable con la base y confirmaron que lo que destruimos fue el prototipo, con lo poco que pudimos ver. Y nos dicen que nos debemos quedar hasta encontrar el verdadero proyecto de Mordans. – informa a sus subordinados y a los demás.

DJ: ¿Pero dónde nos quedaremos? - pregunta inevitablemente.

MAX: Acamparemos, simple. Así que volvamos a preparar todo. – siendo recibida esta orden de mala gana, Nicole y DJ siguen a su jefe de vuelta a sus motos, hasta que a Kick se le ocurre algo.

KICK: ¡Esperen! Si quieren, pueden quedarse en nuestras casas – todos se sorprendieron al oír la oferta del acróbata.

NICOLE: ¿Qué? ¿Olvídalo, si? – niega con educación.

KICK: ¡En serio! son nuestros amigos ahora, y Kick Buttowski siempre ayuda a sus amigos. – insiste, no queriendo aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

DJ: ¿Qué opinas Max? – pregunta a su superior, dispuesto a aceptar. El pelinegro se queda un momento callado, pensando en la oferta, hasta que finalmente dice algo.

MAX: ¿De verdad? si es así, me presento. Maximiliano Elías T, y soy el líder del equipo "Metalista". – Kick estrecha su mano y Max hace lo mismo, ahora se forma una nueva amistad para Kick y o demás

NICOLE: Dime Kick... ¿tu cuarto es grande para recibir a 3 chicos? – pregunta preocupada por el espacio.

KICK: Eh no lo creo... – responde dándose cuenta de ese detalle

GUNTHER: huy... Si quieren usen mi cuarto también. ¡Es muy grande para todos! Esta mañana había terminado de limpiarlo. ¡Aunque queda algo de olor de la cena de anoche!

NICOLE: Eh... ¡no, gracias Gunther! Paso. – rechaza, imaginando con repulsión los olores que debería haber en la recamara del rubio.

DJ: de acuerdo, aceptare el cuarto de mi nuevo amigo Gunther! Jejeje ¿qué opinas amigo? – acepta con gusto.

GUNTHER: ¡SI!

NICOLE: Eh, Kendall... ¿tienes lugar en tu cuarto? ¡Dime que si! – suplica, viendo sus alternativas muy limitadas.

KENDALL: Si, pero no presto a chicas que maltratan a novios y me tratan de tonta. – niega bruscamente, pues aun sentía rencor por todo lo que Nicole le había hecho a ella y a Reynaldo.

NICOLE: ¡¿QUE?! ¡POR FAVOR! – implora con desesperación, pero es entonces cuando se le ocurre una idea para hacerla ceder. – Entonces, suerte con los robots de Mordans si te atacan esta noche. – al oír esa escalofriante idea, la rubia se imagina lo muerta que estaría si llegaran más Chameleons, Phantoms, Knights, e incluso otro Rhyno a su puerta.

KENDALL: Eh... ¿Sabes qué? Puedes dormir en mi casa cuanto quieras. Pero tienes que obedecer mis reglas. – termina aceptando, pero tratando de sonar dura para no hacer notar su nerviosismo resiente.

NICOLE: Bien ¡No hay problema!

KICK: Entonces, quedarías tú, Max... ¿qué dices?

MAX: mmm… bueno, mejor que acampar fuera. De acuerdo. – también acepta. – Todos, suban a las motos los llevaremos a sus casas pero primero debemos buscar nuestras cosas de nuestro helicóptero ¿bien?

GUNTHER: ¿Tienen Helicóptero? – pegunta con sorpresa.

DJ: Si. Les aseguro que les encantara.

Los chicos subieron a sus motos para irse en el siguiente orden: Kick con Max, Gunther con DJ, y Kendall con Nicole. Una vez todos listos, encienden los motores, y a gran velocidad arrancan, alejándose del despojos del campo de batalla. De pronto, justo a escasos metros de donde estaban detenidos Kick y los otros, se torno visible un Phantom de la nada, quien al perder de vista a los jóvenes, activa el video teléfono de su brazo, y se comunica con su amo.

PHANTOM: aquí Phantom serie 9023. Solicitando permiso para dar reporte. – pronto se visualiza por la pantalla el comandante Mordans, quien miraba serio a su soldado.

MORDANS: Adelante, soldado ¡reporta! – ordena el tirano.

PHANTOM: Señor, los Metalelites han destruido el prototipo del proyecto "Tormenta silenciosa", y neutralizaron a las unidades patrulla-prueba que vigilaban, incluyendo al Rhyno.

MORDANS: grrr ¡Miserables mocosos! – gruñe furioso por los problemas que unos niños le causaron.

PHANTOM: Solicito permiso para dar orden de búsqueda y neutralización. – solicita a su superior.

MORDANS: Orden denegada. Vuelve a la base. El plan es más importante que esa basura.

PHANTOM: Orden recibida, señor. – asiente al instante la maquina.

Mordans termino la comunicación, no viendo objeto de continuar. El temible dictador se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una base militar equipada con gran tecnología. Algunas personas trabajaban ahí coordinando las demás tropas mecanizadas de su líder, pero había más Mechatroops haciendo de guardia. De repente, un gran hombre de 1.92 metros se para tras Mordans. Aparentaba vivir sus 30 años, cabello negro con corte militar, mirada seria, complexión musculosa, vestido con un pantalón militar verde, un chaleco negro que solo cubría su torso desnudo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era su brazo derecho, que era sustituido por una prótesis cibernética plateada de gran proporción.

¿?: Entonces... ¿las maquinas fallaron, y te dejaron sin el prototipo verdad señor? – casi restregaba su fracaso al comandante, pero a este no le importo.

MORDANS: así es, Fallen (N/A: pronunciación: Folen). – asiente a su aparente subordinado. – ¡pero eso no importa! por ahora el plan está saliendo como lo esperaba, y no me refiero por esto. Mi maquina no tardara mucho en ser terminada. Y mientras eso ocurra, tenemos que mantener la discreción tanto como podamos.

FALLEN: ¿Y si el chico del casco o el líder del grupo nos encuentra? ¿Qué hará?

MORDANS: mmm… cierto. Esos niños mostraron ser una posible amenaza. Por algo eres mi mano derecha Fallen. Dime, ¿tiene algún plan?

FALLEN: Tranquilo señor, me encargare cuando sea el momento. – responde a la duda de su señor con un tono malicioso.

MORDANS: Bien dejare ese encargo para ti. – dejando ese tema a un lado, se gira hacia uno de los muchos ordenadores, y empieza a teclear en el en cuanto acaba, toma un micrófono y empieza a hablar por él. – aquí Mordans. Científico Alfa, reporte su estado ¡ahora! – Al poco de dar la orden, se visualiza en la pantalla un viejo de 60 años, cabello canoso alborotado, camisa blanca con corbata, y una bata negra. Edward Coulson, mejor conocido como Alfa, es una de las mentes as brillantes del mundo, con doctorados en la física aplicada, y un gran dominio en la meca trónica. Sin embargo, su mentalidad siempre fue guiada por la agresividad, por lo que termino trabajando para Mordans como científico en jefe.

ALFA: ¡Aquí Alfa, señor! Me temo que el generador no estará listo para el tiempo calculado. – esta noticia dada por el viejo puso en peor humor al tirano.

MORDANS: ¿QUE? Por poco ordena la tortura del científico, pero logra calmarse a tiempo. – de acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de los "ciber generales"? ¿Eso sí estarán listos? – Pregunta, esperando que no hubiera otra mala noticia.

ALFA:- Los ciber generales "Espectro SL" y "Black Knight" están listos solo debe ordenar cuando quiera señor. – Esa noticia si alegro al dictador.

MORDANS: No, aun no. cuando llegue la hora los activare. – avisa a su genio principal. – eso es todo. Continúa con tu trabajo. – en seguida corta la comunicación sin darle tiempo a su súbdito de despedirse. – Dentro de poco el mundo será mío, una vez que mi arma esté lista. Y empezare con este lugar llamado "Mellowbrook", como aviso a los demás países. – en seguida lanza una carcajada repleta de maldad. – ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Pero primero debo encargarme de ese grupito de los metalistas, y a esos Perkins, Magnuson, y Buttowski. Disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida… pues iré por ustedes.

Y nuevamente vuelve a reír frenéticamente, sus risas resonaban por toda su guarida. Risas causadas por la alegría que le provocaba estar cada vez más cerca de su sueño, en el que él dominaría todo, y acabaría a quien se interponga, y que lo haya hecho.

…

**Continuara.**

**Bueno amigos, la parte de la acción ha terminado… hasta ahora y también hemos concluido con la parte número 9 de la película de Kick Buttowski. Ahora… ¿Qué pasara en la siguiente parte ahora que tienen un nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué harán ahora Kick, Gunther y Kendall con sus nuevos amigos? ¡No se pierdan la parte número 10 la próxima semana! Si llegamos a los 30 reviews responderé todas sus preguntas y saludos en el sitio de "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/ The Best of Kick Buttowski" en Facebook.  
**

**Sin más que decir, nos veremos el próximo viernes. Aquí se despiden…**

**Soldado Metaelite CET y Sombra de Maldad **


	10. Capitulo 10: Ahora cambian los papeles

**Hola fanáticos de Kick Buttowski. Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET trayéndoles la parte 10 de la película de Kick Buttowski. Espero que hayan disfrutado la parte anterior. Ahora que Kick y los demás se han aliado con Max y sus compañeros y que detuvieron temporalmente la batalla, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Averigüen ahora en esta parte a continuación. Disfrútenlo.**

Parte 10: Ahora cambia los papeles.

Había caído el día y comenzó a anochecer. Los jóvenes estaban en camino con los jóvenes soldados en sus motocicletas desde el helicóptero de los nuevos hacia el barrio de Kick con una sonrisa de victoria tras acabar a las unidades en la fábrica abandonada a excepción de Kick, quien tenía una cara preocupante y pensativa.

El acróbata miraba a Kendall tras recordar el clímax en la fábrica abandonada, esperaba que comenzara a correr y pedir ayuda pero en lugar de eso, se quedo y ayudo a detener a las maquinas, incluso le salvo la vida en una ocasión al golpearlo con su escudo. No fue lindo, pero aun así cuenta. Luego, miro a su leal amigo, Gunther, no le sorprendió mucho, dependiendo de la situación en la que este, Su amigo libera una fuerza que solo tienen los vikingos.

Y para terminar, el acróbata mira a los desconocidos que se había burlado en el comienzo del día preguntándose a sí mismo que "¿es posible que jóvenes de su edad puedan pelear a sangre fría contra unos robots bajo el mando de un demente comandante militar corrupto?" Mientras que recordaba los movimientos de pelea de los chicos incluyendo a Gunther y Kendall.

Mirando su mano, también no podía creer lo que había hecho, detuvo a una maquinas más rápidas que él y enormes, como el robot en forma de rinoceronte y la maquina humanoide con cabeza de camaleón en la estación de servicio pero bueno, no era importante pensar en eso ya que el mismo chico tenía que pensar en una excusa para que sus nuevos amigos se quedaran en su casa. Max había notado la cara preocupada de Kick y rompe el silencio con una pregunta.

MAX: Hey, Kick. ¿Estás bien? Estas muy callado.

KICK: Ahh… Sí, todo tranquilo- cambia su humor de preocupado a normal. Mira una calle hacia su derecha y avisa- Gira por allí, ya estamos cerca.

Una vez que los motociclistas giran hacia ese sentido, habían llegado a su destino final: La casa de Kick. Los chicos locales habían bajado de las motos mientras que los que manejaban las mismas observaban el lugar con mucha precisión.

MAX: ¿Aquí es donde vives, Kick?- Pregunta mientras miraba su alrededor.

KICK: Si. Bienvenidos a la casa de lo increíble- Mencionaba esas palabras con una sonrisa y seguridad mientras hacia su pose.

KENDALL: ¡Por favor, Clarence!-Interrumpe la rubia- ¡Entonces, vives en el basurero de Mellowbrook!- Al terminar su comentario, el acróbata cambia su sonrisa ganadora en una seria cruzando sus brazos.

GUNTHER: Vamos, chicos. No peleen, ¿sí? – habla con mucha calma a su amigo y a Kendall

MAX: Gunther tiene razón, no es el momento para pelear- agrega su opinión dándole la razón al joven Nórdico

DJ: Amigo Gunther, ¿y cuál es tu casa?- Le preguntaba al rubio mientras lo abrazaba con un solo brazo.

GUNTHER: Eh… por allí, a unas casas de Kick- Responde señalando su hogar, luego de buscarlo un poco.

NICOLE: Y… ¿Cuál sería tu casa, Kendall?- Pregunta la castaña a su compañera.

KENDALL: La que está por allí- Señala la casa de la izquierda que estaba junto a la casa del mismo chico. Los tres jóvenes soldados se miraron uno al otro con asombro y preguntan a la vez a los chicos de Mellowbrook.

MAX, DJ, NICOLE: ¿Son vecinos?

KICK: Si, lamentablemente- Al decir ese comentario de una manera fría, el joven del casco mira a su amigo vikingo que por culpa de ese comentario, estaba triste al creer que era una molestia para él, así que el mismo chico agrega rápidamente- y me refiero a Kendall, obviamente.- Una vez corregido el comentario, el joven vikingo sonríe nuevamente mientras que Kendall se enoja aun peor de Kick.

KENDALL: Lo mismo digo, Clarence- Responde ese comentario y miraba seriamente a su enemigo mientras que el mismo chico hacia lo mismo hacia su enemiga.

DJ: Bueno, por lo menos miremos el lado positivo en todo esto. Al menos estaremos juntos en caso de que las unidades de Mordans nos ataquen mientras estemos dormidos jejeje- lo decía con una sonrisa sin preocupación alguna acompañada de su risa.

MAX: Estoy de acuerdo con DJ, además no se preocupen. Mordans no nos atacara, ya que está escondido y no quiere que la gente sepa de su estadía en Mellowbrook, por ahora- Comenta otro lado positivo para que los demás estén aun más tranquilos.

GUNTHER: Ahh… que alivio oír eso- sonreía y exhalaba su aire al escuchar ese comentario positivo del joven de la gorra negra.

KICK: Bien, hay que descansar. Ya es tarde- Bostezaba mientras estiraba sus músculos hacia arriba.

MAX: DJ, Nicole. Saben que hacer. Si necesitan ayuda, comuníquenme por el transmisor ¿De acuerdo?- Hablaba con sus amigos mientras sacaba su mochila de viaje de su motocicleta.

DJ: Si, Max- responde firme ante su amigo- Vamos, Gunther, veamos cómo es tu cuarto jajaja- Al dirigirse a su nuevo amigo de Mellowbrook llevando su mochila de viaje y su vehículo motorizado, Gunther lleva al soldado castaño hacia su casa ansioso y contento al igual que su acompañante.

KENDALL: Bueno, ehh… ¿Nicole, verdad?- Intentaba recordar el nombre de su visitante. La chica castaña mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo con una sonrisa desganada como respuesta de la pregunta de la rubia- Ah, muy bien, sígueme. De seguro que mi papi aun no ha vuelto de su trabajo- Comentaba con mucha alegría hacia la chica pero ella estaba observándola con una mirada penetrante y siniestra a la rubia.

NICOLE: Muy bien, entonces vamos, necesito un baño caliente. Te sigo, Kendall- Sonreía levemente mientras acompañaba a la rubia a su casa llevando también su motocicleta y su mochila de viaje, dejando a Kick con el líder de los nuevos chicos, Max, en medio de la calle enfrente de la casa de acróbata.

KICK: Vamos, Ahh… tengo sueño. Mucha acción para un día- Estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y tronaba su cuello al igual que su héroe de películas de acción

MAX: Bien, pero dime ¿Dónde puedo estacionar mi moto?

KICK: Bueno, puedes estacionarla dentro del garaje. Avisare a mi papá- Mencionaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Max: Muy bien y gracias- El pelinegro decide llevar su moto hacia el garaje pero al llegar allí, se había dado cuenta que había un auto estacionado, por un momento pensó que era el auto del padre de Kick pero noto más de cerca y era más bien, un auto de policía. El joven estaciona rápidamente su motocicleta, sale de allí y se dirigía al joven del casco intrigado.- Oye Kick, ¿tu padre es policía?

KICK: Ehh… No. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta extrañado tras la pregunta extraña del joven.

MAX: ¡Porque el frente de tu garaje hay un patrullero de policía!- Respondía algo asustado.

Kick quedo algo confuso, pensó que era Monic, el auto de su padre que estaba allí pero como estaba casi todo oscuro por el anochecer, logra mirar más de cerca y resulta que era un patrullero de policía. Kick, asustado decide ir a ver qué había pasado en su casa, pero con lo que había pasado, decide ir a ver fijándose por la ventana que estaba en la sala de estar junto con su invitado.

Ocultos en los arbustos, levantan levemente sus cabezas hacia la ventana logrando tener una vista perfecta de la habitación. Se veía claramente a toda una familia Buttowski preocupados y siendo interrogados por dos policías, que tomaban nota de cada palabra que mencionaban aquella familia. Uno de ellos era un policía afroamericano de gran físico, de cabello negro, algo serio; y su compañero era un novato, delgado, tenía bigote y cabello naranja, estaba sediento de acción y de arresto. Kick los reconoce al instante al verlos, Eran los oficiales Mack e Irwin.

KICK: ¡Ah, Sopas! ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡No hice nada malo, esta vez!- refunfuñaba el acróbata mientras que su invitada lo miraba sorprendido de aquel comentario inesperado.

MAX: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kick?- preguntaba con asombro y exclamación.

KICK: En otro día te lo cuento- desviaba la pregunta del pelinegro. Aun con la duda, el acróbata no podía escuchar lo que su familia estaba hablando con aquellos policías, así que, abre la ventana unos 2 cm del marco y se escuchaba un poco los que estaban en aquella sala.

OF. MACK: A ver, hijo- mencionaba el policía afroamericano hacia Brad revisando sus apuntes- ¿Dices que tu hermano fue secuestrado por una pandilla de chicos con sus motocicletas, junto con su mejor amigo y una chica rubia hacia la nada después de que había fallado su acrobacia en el pico de la viuda?

BRAD: Si, oficiales.- Respondía con mucha tristeza aunque realmente fingía ya que estaban sus padres también- Tiene que creerme. Por favor, ayuden a mi hermano Loser con sus amigos Loser.

Kick y Max no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y escuchando. Cuando los jóvenes soldados habían pedido su ayuda de una manera extravagante a los jóvenes locales, no habían notado que el hermano mayor había visto toda esa escena, creyendo que habían secuestrado a su hermano dejándolo con la intriga en el pico de la viuda.

MAX: ¡AY NO!- Exclamaba en voz baja- ¡He hecho algo mal! Hemos llamado mucha la atención. Ahora la policía creerá que soy un secuestrador.

KICK: Si te presentas a mi familia, incluyendo a Brad, podría reconocerte- Agrega esa consecuencia con intriga.

MAX: ¡No, recuerda que mis amigos y yo usábamos cascos!- Contradice seriamente ante las palabras de Kick- Tu hermano no nos reconocerá tan fácilmente.

KICK: ¡Cierto! Tenemos algo a favor- Menciona algo aliviado.

MAX: Pero… ¿qué hacemos con la policía?- Pregunta aun más preocupado- No pueden arrestarme ni mucho menos a mis amigos. No podemos fallar en nuestra misión.

Kick estaba viendo al joven desesperado pensando en una idea para poder justificar lo que había pasado. Sin dudarlo dos veces, decide ayudar a su nuevo colega enfrentándose a la policía y a su familia.

KICK: Mira, tengo una idea pero hazme caso en todo lo que te diga.- le hablaba al pelinegro como si él, ahora, fuera el nuevo líder. Max, mirando al acróbata, puso toda su confianza en él y su plan.

MAX: De acuerdo, te lo agradeceré.

Saliendo de los arbustos, Kick sacudía un poco su traje de acróbata y limpiaba de las manchas de aceite que había en su casco, toma aire y se relaja un poco. Luego de todos esos preparativos, entra a su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada con su manera de ser, seguro de sí mismo con su sonrisa increíble.

KICK: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡He vuelto a casa!- Menciona de su existencia en el hogar. Los padres de Kick salen rápidamente de la sala de estar y abrazan al joven, que estaban preocupados por él.- ¿Tanto me extrañaron?

HONEY: ¡¿Dónde estabas, Hijo!? Estábamos preocupados por ti- Hablaba angustiada como toda madre que se preocupa por sus hijos. Kick entendía porque se sentía así pero, aun así, tenía que seguir fingiendo de acuerdo a su plan.

KICK: ¿Pero, porque?

HAROLD: ¡Brad dice que fuiste secuestrado por un grupo de chicos con unas motocicletas!- Respondía la pregunta de su hijo, aunque estaba igual que la madre Buttowski, tenía que ser serio como todo padre.

BRIANNA: Si, es verdad- continuaba con la declaración del padre de Kick- Junto con Gunther y Kendall.

BRAD: ¡Diles lo que paso, Loser!- Raramente, el estado del hermano mayor había cambiado de un hermano preocupado a uno furioso.

OF. MACK: ¿Es cierto eso, Buttowski?- preguntaba al joven para confirmar las declaraciones del hermano mayor Buttowski

OF. IRWIN: ¡Vamos! ¡Dinos quienes son! Una vez que confirmes, ¡haremos toda una búsqueda por toda la ciudad hasta que lo encontremos y pueda arrestarlos!- Mencionaba todas esas palabras en un estado de locura y lleno de adrenalina- Ellos dirán "No, por favor, señor policía. No nos arresten" pero yo les diré "Olvídenlo, no debieron haberse metido con la ley y con un súper policía como yo" Ellos después dirán "¡Muaa! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Ayúdanos, por favor!"- Había perdido la conciencia por culpa de la adrenalina.

Mientras que el policía mencionaba todo lo que decía, Kick imaginaba en su cabeza lo mismo que decía aquel demente con uniforme azul. Imagino a todos sus nuevos amigos arrestados dentro del patrullero de los policías. Cuando había terminado de imaginar, mira a su compañero de gorra negra temblando de miedo agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

Kick estaba bajo mucha presión, por un lado, hacia mal en mentir a sus padres, sus hermanos y a la ley tras su preocupación por él; pero por otro lado, no podía condenar a su nuevo amigo que le había dado uno de los mejores días de su vida peleando contra maquinas asesinas, haciendo explosiones, maniobras suicidas que lo llenaban de adrenalina todo su pequeño cuerpo de acróbata.

No tenía otras opciones, había prometido en ayudar en lo que fuera a esos jóvenes; así que cambia todas esas preocupaciones por seriedad, pone firme su espalda y comienza a declarar:

KICK: Familia… policías. No he sido secuestrado por nadie ni nada de eso. Perdón por no haberlos llamado antes, pasa que me la pase jugando con Gunther todo el día y no me fije la hora- Toda la familia quedaron sorprendido de la declaración del hijo del medio al igual que los policías. Brad, rápidamente contradice lo que había dicho su hermano.

BRAD: Pero… ¿Que estás diciendo, Loser? He visto todo lo que paso en el pico de la viuda.

KICK: No se dé que estás hablando, Brad.- Responde esa pregunta contradictoria con mucha calma.- Además, si estuviera secuestrado, no estaría aquí ¿verdad?- Termina de declarar con ese comentario que fulmina con las dudas de su hermano mayor.

BRAD: Pero… pero….- había quedado muy confundido. Los padres, al igual que los policías, quedaron frustrados con las declaraciones del hijo mayor y de la vergüenza que había provocado.

OF. MACK: ¡Que pérdida de tiempo! ¡En lugar de esto, hubiéramos ido a beber café con rosquillas en la cafetería!- Con la frustración, rompe en varios pedazos todo lo que había anotado y guarda esos pedazos en su bolsillo trasero- Mira, hijo. Te arrestaríamos por declarar falsos testimonios.- Una vez que había dicho eso, su compañero pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al pensar que habría un arresto pero los familiares estaban asustados por esas palabras- pero, como no tienes antecedentes, te perdonaremos esta vez!- La familia queda aliviada tras oír esas palabras, pero su compañero muestra lo contrario.

OF. IRWIN: ¡Vamos, Mack! ¡Tenemos que arrestar a alguien! ¡Necesito acción, amigo! ¡POR FAVOR!- Refunfuñaba el policía novato como si fuera un niño de siete años al no poder arrestar a Brad.

OF. MACK: Vamos, Irwin. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer ¿de acuerdo?- Ignoro todo el berrinche que había hecho su compañero- Vamos a la cafetería, yo pago las rosquillas esta vez ¿te parece bien?

OF. IRWIN: Muy bien, ya me convenciste.- Al terminar de analizar la propuesta de su compañero, rápidamente vuelve en si aceptando con alegría- Pero… juro que tendré mi segundo arresto. Sera mi promesa.- Terminando su "promesa", los dos policías se retiran de la residencia Buttowski hacia donde estaba su auto.

Mientras tanto con Max, quien estaba oculto nuevamente en los arbustos, miraba a los dos policías alejándose del lugar, trayendo a su conciencia tranquilidad para continuar con su misión rápidamente miraba hacia la ventana donde aun la familia estaba hablando con Brad.

HONEY: Muy bien, Brad, ¡a tu habitación!- ordenaba autoritaria a su hijo mayor.

HAROLD: ¡Estas castigado por habernos mentido mas a nosotros que ante la ley!- Explicaba el padre de la misma manera que estaba su esposa.

Básicamente, Kick se pone alegre cuando ve a Brad castigado, pero esta vez, el acróbata se sentía extraño al ver a su hermano tras recibir el castigo ya que esta vez, el joven decía la verdad todo ese tiempo mientras estaba con la policía y no había cometido nada malo hacia Kick; Así que el acróbata, arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer, decide ayudar a su hermano, solo por esta vez, de su injusto castigo.

KICK: Mamá. Papá. Creo que no deberían castigar a Brad.

HONEY: ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo?- preguntaba confundida

KICK: Porque puede que Brad se haya confundido con otra persona en lugar de mi. Recuerden que no soy el único acróbata en Mellowbrook.- Dio su declaración ante sus padres, dejándolos con la intriga de que podría ser una posibilidad. Ambos padres miraron a su hijo mayor que estaba arrepentido y decidieron perdonarlo esta vez.

HAROLD: Muy bien, Bradley, puede que Kick tenga razón. Te perdonamos pero esta vez, presta más atención en lo que haces ¿te quedo claro, hijo?

BRAD: Oh si, padre. Gracias. Prometo ser más atento, lo juro- levanta su brazo derecho para comenzar con su promesa.

HONEY: Muy bien, hijo. Ahora ve a bañarte- Ordenaba a su hijo.

Mientras que Brad se dirigía hacia el baño, Kick estaba mejor del horrible sentimiento de culpa que sentía hace unos momentos, dejándolo satisfecho pero Max había visto todo lo que paso por la ventana, sorprendido de la manera en que actuó para salvar a su hermano. El joven soldado había obtenido una imagen de Kick, quien siempre ayudara a sus amigos pero aun más a sus enemigos, si es que lo necesitaban, dejando un poco satisfecho de la elección que había hecho para su misión. Luego de ese momento tenso con la familia. Brianna mira por la ventana y miraba al invitado de su hermano mayor en la entrada de su casa.

BRIANNA: Oye, Kick. ¿Quién es el chico que está afuera?- Preguntaba intrigada a su hermano. La madre de ambos chicos mira por la ventana también y lograba ver al pelinegro parado en el mismo lugar. La madre hace lo mismo que su hija pequeña.

HONEY: ¿Lo conoces, hijo?

KICK: Sip. Espérenme un momento.- El acróbata sale de su casa y llama a su invitado para que entre a su casa. El pelinegro estaba algo timido pero entra junto con su compañero de casco, colocándose firme como un soldado ante su general- Mamá, Papá, el es Max, es nuevo en Mellowbrook y quería preguntarles si se puede quedarse a dormir en mi habitación por unos días. – Ambos padres lo observaban de pies a cabeza, cosa que eso lo ponían un poco nervioso al joven invitado. El padre le estrecha su mano y le da la bienvenida.

HAROLD: Encantado de conocerte, Max. Soy Harold Buttowski, el padre de Kick y ella es mi esposa y madre de Kick, Honey.

HONEY: Es un placer, querido. Si eres un amigo de Kick, puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo- sonreía mientras le daba la bienvenida. El joven invitado estaba presionado por sus nervios y por falta de comunicación social, saluda a los padres con un saludo militar.

MAX: Es un placer Sr. Y Sra. Buttowski- hablaba con muchos nervios pero autoritario- Me presento. Soy Maximiliano Elías T. vengo de Metalland, , es una ciudad fundada por militares únicamente. Vengo de la escuela secundaria militar "Metaelite".- Al terminar su presentación, tanto Kick como la madre y su familia quedaron asombrados de su madurez al hablar y de su comportamiento. La madre pregunta una vez más.

HONEY: ¿Vienes de una escuela militar? Vaya. Muy bien, Kick. Si tu amigo necesita una habitación, puede quedarse. Tienes mi autorización- Una vez que la madre autoriza a su hijo a que su amigo se quedara a dormir, Kick le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como símbolo de agradecimiento.

KICK: Gracias, Ma- Cuando termina de dar su abrazo, llama a Max y se dirigían hacia la habitación del acróbata. El pelinegro también agradece por la hospitalidad de los padres, haciendo nuevamente el saludo.

Subiendo los últimos escalones con mucho cansancio, los jóvenes habían llegado a su objetivo principal: La habitación de Kick Buttowski.

…

**Continuara**

**De acuerdo, amigos. Hasta aquí llegamos con la parte 10 de la película de Kick Buttowski. Hemos llegado las 10 partes de la película y es momento de responder los reviews ya que hemos llegado más de 30. Muchas gracias por todo. Síguenos en Facebook "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/The best of Kick Buttowski" o también por "Kick y Kendall :3" (Pagina amiga). No se pierdan nuestras respuestas sobre sus dudas. Nos veremos pronto lectores. Se despide… **

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


	11. Capitulo 11: El comienzo de la 1 noche

**Buenas noches, Fanaticos de Kick Buttowski. Aqui Soldado Metaelite CET, despues de una larga espera, con la parte 11 de la pelicula de "Kick Buttowski - Heroe de Mellowbrook". Fueron muchas semanas pero ya esta terminada esta parte. Lamentamos mucho por la tardanza, nuestro editor en serie tuvo problemas pero ya se solucionaron... Bueno, disfruten la parte que se llama...**

**Capitulo 11: el comienzo de una primera noche.**

Mientras ocurría el asunto policiaco en la residencia Buttowski, Nicole y Kendall se dirigían al hogar de esta última. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, miraron la patrulla que se hallaba estacionada frente a la casa de Kick. Aunque al principio sintieron curiosidad, ambas decidieron ignorarlo: Kendall debido a que pensaba que de seguro se trataba de alguna locura de Kick previo a todo lo ocurrido, y Nicole creyendo que fuera lo que fuera su intrépido líder podría manejarlo.

En cuanto la rubia ingresa su llave a la cerradura y la hace girar, la puerta se abre y ambas ingresan a la vivienda. Nicole se maravilla al observar el decorado de la residencia: muy pulcro, todo elegante, y con cada pieza bien colocada para resaltar el aspecto del lugar. Con ello pudo predecir que su nueva compañera de dormitorio provenía de una acaudalada familia, cosa que la sorprende ya que al haber leído la información de ella solo le importo saber sus estándares físicos y mentales. Aunque eso podría explicar su comportamiento quejumbroso y "consentida".

Inconscientemente Nicole era guiada por la rubia hasta la sala, donde se veía mucho mejor que la entrada.

KENDALL: muy bien, Nicole. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, mientras preparo la cena. – ordena la rubia, despertando a la castaña de su trance.

NICOLE: Espera, ¿sabes cocinar? – pregunta asombrada, pues imaginaba que Kendall era muy joven, al igual que rica, como para saber cómo preparar el alimento.

KENDALL: Si. Cuando vives como yo, tienes que aprender a hacer muchas cosas. – responde a la duda, antes de empezar a retirarse con dirección a la cocina. – Puedes ver la televisión mientras tanto. – vuelve a hablarle, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Extrañada por lo que dijo la rubia antes de irse, Nicole decide descansar sentándose en el sofá colocado frente al televisor. Una vez sentada, comienza a buscar el control remoto en el mueble, esperando que estuviera por ahí. Cuando busco tras los almohadones, en vez de hallar el aparato buscado, encuentra lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos con la palabra "Perkins" al frente. Supo con tan solo ver lo último de que se trataba del álbum familiar de Kendall. Sintiendo curiosidad por su contenido, cede a la tentación, y empieza a ojear los retratos desde el principio.

Lo primero que vio fueron unas fotos algo antiguas de dos adultos en plena boda, y viendo como la mujer se parecía bastante a Kendall, supo que se trataban sus padres cuando se casaban. Luego, siguieron fotos de ellos en una luna de miel en Paris, y casi en seguida fotos de una bebe. Luego, se presentaron fotos de esta bebe más grande, hasta que aparecía esta como una pequeña niña, junto a sus padres, y otra bebita rubia, a la que dedujo se trataba de Kendall.

Conforme pasaba las paginas, veía en muchas fotos como la pequeña Kendall, creciendo con cada foto que pasaba, se encontraba muy alegre junto a su familia, en especial con sus padres. Pero, cuando pasaba a fotos de Kendall con su hermana mayor, veía que ellas dos no se llevaban nada bien. O se encontraban discutiendo, o incluso peleando físicamente. De seguro era cosa de hermanas.

Llego en un momento en el que se veía a la pequeña Kendall, pese a ser muy joven, practicando arquería con un maestro especial. En otra fotografía se le veía a la joven rubia de 7 años en una competencia de tiro con arco en lo que parecía ser la final, pues con dificultad Nicole podía ver que la diana a la que tenía que dar tenía tres flechas, de las cuales una estaba en el centro. Y en la siguiente, se le veía junto a toda su familia festejando, con un enorme trofeo de primer lugar frente a la diana, en donde, aparte de la que ya había, se encontraban clavadas otras 9 flechas en el centro, cada una atravesando a las anteriores de ellas.

Esto dejo boquiabierta a la castaña, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran disparado 9 flechas si al parecer solo se tenían que lanzar 3?, y aun más increíble, ¿Cómo fue que dio a todas en el centro? Quizás ella había nacido para la arquería, y como nadie creyó que ella hubiera logrado los tres tiros perfectos, por ello le pidieron que lo repitiera otras 2 veces. Al ver la habilidad nata que tenia Kendall con la precisión supo porque ella había logrado tiros tan certeros con el Mirmidón, una vez que consiguió confianza para manipularlo.

Luego, decidió continuar ojeando, esperando ver más recuerdos felices de la rubia con su familia. Pero lo que encontró fue todo, menos eso. Al ver la nueva tanda de fotos, veía que los padres de Kendall empezaban a trabajar más, y que en las fotos familiares, o faltaba uno, o faltaban ambos. Después, en las siguientes, veía imágenes de Kendall y su hermana leyendo, viendo televisión, o haciendo cualquier cosa. Lo extraño era, que ya no peleaban, ni se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban, como si negaran la existencia de la otra. En otros retratos veía a Kendall estudiando mucho, y conforme crecía el numero de estas fotos, las de ella con su arco se desvanecían.

Al ver esto, Nicole comenzó a sentir tristeza por la rubia, y su dolor aumento al ver en una foto como Kendall y su padre se despedían de su madre y hermana en un aeropuerto, y a partir de ahí dejaron de aparecer las fotos casuales, y solo eran de cuando se celebraba de alguna festividad, solo entonces se le podía ver con una sonrisa parecida, pero no igual, a la que lucía de pequeña. Aunque no necesariamente tenía que estar toda la familia reunida cuando se festejaba. A veces algunos faltaban, o peor, Kendall lo celebraba completamente sola. Incluso hubo un cumpleaños en el que nadie había, ni un amigo, ni su padre. Se encontraba literalmente abandonada, casi al borde del llanto.

Ahora entendía a que se refería con "Cuando vives como yo", ella tuvo que vivir los últimos años de su vida sin su madre, con un padre, que aunque la ame, no se encontraba en el hogar, y una hermana distanciada. Se sentía mal por haberla insultado y no haberla tolerado. Ahora pensaba que el carácter que la rubia tenia no estaba tan mal, comparado con los muchos otros finales con los que ella hubiera acabado con el pasado que tenia.

KENDALL: ¡Nicole! ¡La cena casi esta lista! ¡Vete a lavar las manos! ¡El baño está subiendo las escaleras, la puerta de la derecha! – le dice a la castaña desde la cocina. Nicole por fin deja de mirar el álbum Perkins, y mira con dirección al origen del aviso.

NICOLE: voy. Pero… ¿Dijiste que tu padre estaba trabajando, no?

KENDALL: SI, ¿Y? – responde aun en la cocina.

NICOLE: ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunta, pues aun no tenía muy claro lo que fue de ella.

KENDALL: En Manhattan, de seguro. Ella trabaja para una importante empresa, y por eso ella tiene que viajar constantemente. – al oír eso, la castaña ahora sabia que la ausencia de su madre no se debía a un divorcio. – mi hermana mayor esta con ella, estudiando con varios profesores privados debido a que no está en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Con suerte, las veré para la cena de acción de gracias... Te recuerdo que te mande a lavarte las manos. – da por terminado el tema, no queriendo hablar más al respecto.

NICOLE: si, en seguida voy.

"Con suerte". Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Nicole. Ahora suponía que la misma Kendall ya se había hecho la idea de que era más probable no verlas que compartir con ellas aquella celebración. Ya no queriendo indagar más, devuelve el álbum al lugar donde lo hayo, y se va en busca del baño para realizar la orden de la rubia.

En cuanto a Gunther y DJ, el primero no tuvo problemas con sus padres, Magnus y Helga Magnuson, al pedirles permiso para alojar a DJ por un tiempo, y para su suerte los señores Magnuson no indagaron mucho sobre el castaño, con tan solo verlo le dieron buena espina, y si su hijo le tenía confianza, debían tenerla ellos también. En estos momentos ambos chicos, junto a los padres y el tío del rubio, Bjorguen, se hallaban degustando de una deliciosa cena, que para los ojos de DJ, parecía ser una comida para al menos otras tres familias, aunque no le molestaba en nada.

DJ: oye, Gunther. ¡Esto esta delicioso! – comenta luego de darle otro mordisco a una gran pierna. - pero sabe algo extraño. ¿De qué carne es?

MAGNUS: eso ser carne de cabra. – responde la duda, justo antes de meterse otro bocado de su propia pieza de la misma carne. DJ miro extrañado la pierna que tenía en sus manos por la sorpresa causada de ese dato, pero pronto supera la impresión, y continúa devorándola.

HELGA: Es bueno por fin conocer a un nuevo amigo de nuestro hijo. – comenta con una sonrisa la madre de Gunther, mientras miraba a su hijo y a su nuevo amigo comiendo.

DJ: entonces… ¿no hay problema si me quedo aquí uno tiempo? Digo, mientras fumigan mi casa, y mis padres vuelven de su viaje de negocios.

MAGNUS: Seguro. Aunque costar trabajo creer que tu casa ser infestada por termitas, abejas, un oso, mientras tus padres viajar a Texas. – duda por un momento el Magnuson mayor de la "historia" de DJ, causando el nerviosismo de los menores. – pero bueno. Quien ser yo para juzgar. – al oírlo, ambos dan un resoplido de alivio.

Desde entonces, la cena prosiguió tranquilamente sin ningún otro momento incomodo para los dos menores.

De vuelta con Kick y Max, estos ya habían subido las escaleras, y ahora estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación del acróbata. El dueño de esta abre la puerta, y permite el paso de ambos al interior. Max al mirar la habitación del acróbata no evita sorprenderse de gran forma, como si fuera la 8° maravilla.

KICK: Bien, es aquí mi cuarto. – informa una vez dentro junto a su compañero.

MAX: ¡oh, guau! ¡Nada mal! – comenta aun asombrado por el decorado.

KICK: siéntete como en tu casa.

MAX: ¡Muy bien! – y luego de dejar tirado la bolsa que contenía sus pertenencias se lanza hacia la cama de Kick, en señal de que tomo en serio la invitación del temerario. – ¡Oh, guau! ¡Si que está cómodo! – una vez cómodo, enfoca más su vista hacia los diferentes retratos que había en los muros de la recamara. Viendo por corto tiempo los posters y con mayor detenimiento las imágenes de Kick con su familia, y con Gunther. Kick lo mira, por lo que también nota como el rostro de Max cambia de una sonrisa a una mirada confusa. – Vaya, tienes fotos de todos tus amigos y familiares. Pero… ¿y Kendall? ¿Dónde está ella?

KICK: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué tendría una foto de esa caprichosa? – reclama con enojo, pues le parecía ridículo pensar que el tendría alguna imagen de ella colgando en la pared.

MAX: ¿Qué? ¿No son novios? – Kick sintió más enojo al oír eso.

KICK: ¡QUE! ¡Ni de Broma! ¡Creí habértelo dicho antes! – reclamo con furia, pues le parecía una ridiculez, además de insulto, de que alguien supusiera que él tuviera a Kendall como pareja.

MAX: jajaja. Bien, no sigo molestando con eso… pero, ¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas? – pregunta, aun un poco divertido por la escena recién hecha por el temerario.

KICK: A lado de Steve. – responde desviando la mirada, aun un poco molesto. El chico de la gorra mira por todos lados, en busca de alguna otra persona que estuviera presente ahí sin que él se diera cuenta, pero no haya a nadie.

MAX: ¿y quién es Steve?

KICK: Mi pez dorado. Allí esta. – con ese nuevo dato, logro ubicar al aludido sobre un mueble, encontrando por fin un pequeño pez dorado con una mirada seria. Aunque eso le pareció extraño, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado.

MAX: ¡Oh! ¡Tienes una mascota! Yo no tengo ninguna. Mi padre no me lo permite. – le comenta con un poco de tristeza.

HONEY: ¡Kick! ¡Max! ¡Vengan a cenar! – oyen llamarlos desde la planta baja.

KICK: bien. Vamos. Hoy fe un día largo, y tengo hambre.

MAX: igual yo, andando. – esperando saciar el hambre que ambos decían tener, los dos salen de la habitación, y bajan con el propósito de cenar.

De vuelta a la residencia Perkins, la mesa ya estaba puesta. Los platillos que iban a consumir ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en los extremos de la mesa del comedor, donde estaban colocados los cubiertos y la comida de tal forma que parecía ser hecha por meseros profesionales. Cada alimento se encontraba protegido por una tapa plateada que mantenía en anonimato lo que eran, pero aun se podía percibir ligeramente el olor que despedían cada platillo, y para Nicole, era lo mejor que había olido en mucho tiempo. Pero para su pesar, aun no empezaban a comer, pues por insistencia de Kendall, ambas se encontraban rezando.

NICOLE: _¡rayos! ¡¿Cuándo vamos a cenar_?! – pensaba con desesperación la castaña, obviamente fingiendo que rezaba. – _Me estoy muriendo de hambre._ – continua pensando en otras cosas semejantes, hasta que la rubia finalmente rompe el silencio.

KENDALL: …Amen. Bien, ya vamos a cenar. – eso fue música para los oídos de Nicole.

NICOLE: ¡Al fin!

KENDALL: pero primero…

NICOLE: ¡AHHH! – grita ya exasperada, y fue tanta su impaciencia que deja caer de golpe su cabeza sobre la mesa. A los pocos segundos, siente como algo metálico choca suavemente contra su cabeza. Al girarse se sorprende al encontrarse con una lata de alguna bebida verde con la imagen de un guepardo como logo. – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta tomando la lata.

KENDALL: se llama Guepardex. Es una bebida energética. Nadie lo sabe, pero suelo tomar de esto. Me ayuda a estar despierta cuando tengo que desvelarme por algún proyecto pendiente. – explica la rubia mientras Nicole continuaba con su análisis de la bebida.

NICOLE: ¿y me lo das porque…? - pregunta aun sin entender que su acompañante de cena compartiera eso.

KENDALL: para celebrar que seguimos con vida. – responde con simpleza. – y bien, ¿quieres brindar conmigo?

NICOLE: pues… está bien. – accede con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, ambas levantan su lata correspondiente para empezar su brindis.

KENDALL: Brindo por nuestra victoria. – comienza con alegría tras recordar su triunfo en la fábrica.

NICOLE: y por sobrevivir a otro día mas. – termina haciendo un ademan de querer chocar su bebida con la suya.

Terminado con eso las dos se preparan para ingerir su bebida. Pero es entonces cuando Kendall siente como su lata temblaba ligeramente. Al principio le extraño eso, pero recuerda que esas mismas latas le fueron entregadas por Gunther, quien le había dicho que ya estaban agitadas.

KENDALL: eh, Nicole, ten cuidado al abrir la lata. Gunther las había… -

Faltando poco para terminar su advertencia la castaña abre su lata y tan pronto como ocurre un gran estallido de Guepardex ocurre en el comedor. El estruendo llego a ser escuchado por todos en el vecindario, incluso por la familia Buttowski y Magnuson con sus respectivos invitados. Tras unos segundos después del estallido, ambas se encontraban totalmente empapadas por líquido verde, la mesa también se encontraba cubierta por la misma sustancia, y para suerte de la dos, la comida fue salvada de ese destino gracias a las cubiertas que los protegieron. Pero eso no resta el daño que sufrieron las chicas.

KENDALL: …agitado antes. – termina ya tarde su advertencia.

NICOLE: perdón. – es lo único que alcanza a decir, tras haber causado el reciente accidente.

Tiempo después, Kick y Max ya habían concluido con su cena, y luego de agradecer por ella, los dos volvían a subir a la planta superior, y regresan a la habitación del medio doble de riesgo. Nuevamente dentro de ella, Max dirige su vista a por la ventana. Se dirige a ella y se asoma, contemplando así todo el vecindario completo.

MAX: Tienes una vista de todas las casas. – comenta al dueño de la habitación. – ¡Es perfecto! tienes un gran cuarto Kick.

KICK: No. De seguro tu cuarto es mejor que el mío. – responde con agradecimiento por el alago.

MAX:- eh… yo no tengo cuarto propio. Comparto con mis compañeros en las barracas de mi academia. – responde con algo de tristeza.

KICK: Oh! pues… ¿quieres ver a tus amigos? – pregunta, queriendo cambiar de tema.

MAX: ¿Donde vive Gunther? tengo unos prismáticos. – afirma con una pregunta.

KICK: En casa de… ¡allí! – apunta el acróbata, quien se asoma igual por su ventana.

Max mira con sus prismáticos, o binoculares, al lugar señalo, y así logra visualizar a su camarada DJ junto a Gunther, quienes recién llegaban al cuarto.

GUNTHER: ¡Bueno, aquí duermo! espero que te guste. – le dice a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

DJ: OH SI. JAJAJA, WUUU. – exclama emocionado una vez contemplado toda la recamara, pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió más. – ¡Tienes una cama de dos pisos! ¡PIDO LA DE ARRIBA! – tras dar este grito, de un solo salto sube a la cama deseada y se acuesta sobre ella. – ¡OH SI! ¡Qué cómodo!

Muchas gracias, Gunther.

GUNTHER: Un gusto. – responde con un ligero sonroso. – si quieres ducharte, ahí tienes mi baño.

DJ: ¿Un baño propio? ¡OH SI! ¡Por fin puedo tener un poco de privacidad! – exclama alegre el castaño.

GUNTHER: ¿No tienes baño en tu casa? – Pregunta con extrañez.

DJ: Para empezar, vivo en unas barracas, al igual que Max y Nicole. Así que tenemos que compartir las regaderas con los demás. Claro, que Nicole se baña en las regaderas para chicas. – explica su situación en casa.

De vuelta a la residencia Buttowski, Max tras ver todo eso, pudo colaborar que su colega había entablado una buena relación con el rubio, cosa que le dio cierta alegría.

MAX: Como se ve, Gunther y DJ están bien. – Kick al oírlo, toma prestado los binoculares y comprueba por si mismo lo dicho.

KICK: ¿Y cómo les irá a Kendall y Nicole? – se pregunta al dejar de mirar a la habitación de su mejor amigo. Pero al oírlo Max, este pone una cara picara hacia el temerario.

MAX: oye, dijiste que no te interesa Kendall... – Kick no evita enojarse tras oír eso.

KICK: ¿SOLO LO DIGO SI ESTAN BIEN OK? – responde con furia.

MAX: JAJAJA. Ok, Ok, veamos. – a punto de colocarse nuevamente los prismáticos Kick lo evita.

KICK: Están a lado, no necesitas esas cosas para mirarlas. – le comenta mientras señalaba la recamara de Kendall.

Max miraba el cuarto de Kendall, y confirma lo dicho por el acróbata al ver que si se veía a Kendall y Nicole entrando al cuarto con la simple mirada. Ambas se encontraban cubiertas por alguna sustancia pegajosa que les dejo con una ligera tonalidad verde, cosa que lo extraño.

KENDALL: Bien. Aquí es mi cuarto. – le dice a Nicole una vez las dos dentro.

NICOLE: ¡Vaya! se siente gran comodidad en este cuarto. – comenta alegre a la rubia. Le sorprendía el decorado que tenia la habitación, y aunque fuera un tanto rosa para su gusto, se sentía muy reconfortada. De pronto, ve un lindo gato blanco con un moño acercársele a Kendall. Al ver al pequeño animalito no evita emocionarse. – ¡Oh que hermoso gato!

KENDALL: ¡Se llama Hanzel! – presenta a su mascota, y se lo entrega a Nicole, quien lo recibe feliz.

NICOLE: ¡Que hermoso es! Hola Hanzel! – el gato se sintió feliz por los mimos que le daba la castaña. Y como agradecimiento, le lame la nariz a Nicole. – ¡AH QUE TIERNO! – luego de un rato más, deja suavemente a la criatura en el suelo, y el gato una vez abajo se dirige a la cama, y se acuesta ahí. – Este… ¿donde coloco mis cosas?

KENDALL: A ver… por allá. Cerca de ese armario. – contesta luego de pensarlo un poco.

NICOLE: OK – al instante se dirige al punto señalado, y una vez abierta la puerta, deja sus pertenencias en el interior. Pero al hacerlo, logra ver algunos trofeos de varios concursos, como de debate o ajedrez. Pensando que Kendall no desperdiciaba su inteligencia, ve también una foto de ella junto con Reynaldo, cosa que la molesta. – ¿Qué haces con una foto de ese nerd aquí?

KENDALL: Es mi novio, Reynaldo. ¡Así que cuidado con lo que dices! – advierte indignada.

NICOLE: ¡¿Tu novio?! ¡¿ESO?! ¡PENSE QUE TU Y KICK ERAN NOVIOS! – de haber estado bebiendo algo, Kendall hubiera escupido repentinamente de su bebida.

KENDALL: ¿QUE? ¡Jamás estaría enamorada de ese imbécil! – responde furiosa, y sonrojada, la dueña de la habitación.

NICOLE: JAJAJAJA ¡Estas enamorada de él! ¡Lo acabas de decir! ¡Usas a este tonto para atraer a Kick! ¡¿No es verdad?!

KENDALL: ¡NO ES CIERTO! – niega con más vergüenza que antes.

NICOLE: ¡Que si! – insiste con más energía.

Y así las dos empiezan una discusión sobre las preferencias sentimentales de Kendall. A pesar de la cercanía que tenían, Max no logro oír nada más allá de susurros inentendibles.

MAX: mmm… pues parece que se están "conociendo". - comenta a su compañero de cuarto.

KICK: no me digas. – responde observando con mayor detenimiento la pequeña conservación.

MAX: solo espero que Kendall no salga lastimada de esto. – dice con algo de preocupación.

KICK: ¿Por qué?

MAX: Cuando Nicole se enoja, prepárate, jeje. Saca su cuchillo y ¡KABOOM! – al oírlo, Kick se imagina a aun aterrada Kendall frente a una Nicole con una gran bomba con forma de bomba, cosa que hasta a él le dio algo nerviosismo. – jajaja. Ok, me daré una ducha ¿dónde está el baño?

KICK: Usa el mío. ¡Ahí esta! – señala sin quitar su mirada del pleito entre las chicas.

Max deja los prismáticos en la ventana y se va al baño. Mientras que Kick agarra rápido los mismos para volver a ver a las chicas. Esta vez, con mayor detenimiento para saber de qué trata su confrontación.

KICK: ¿será verdad eso? – se cuestiona volviendo a enfocarse en ellas. Fue tanta su concentración que no se dio cuenta cuando Max volvió para sacar su toalla y otra muda de ropa. Y este al ver al Medio doble mirando nuevamente a la recamara de Kendall vuelve a sonreír con picardía, y se recarga en la pared.

MAX: ¿que no estabas interesado en Kendall? Mmm, Kick? – dice tras mirarlo unos segundos.

KICK: ¡AHHHHHHHH! – grita asustado por el sorpresivo regreso de Max. – Eh… no. Solo reviso si Gunther está bien. – responde con nerviosismo, pero luego se torna a la defensiva. – Además no deberías estar espiándome.

MAX: ¿O qué? – reta al acróbata.

Ambos chicos se miraron serios, a la vez que se tronaban los dedos y el cuello. Y luego de unos segundos de tensión, los dos se lanzan y comienzan a pelear, aplicándose llaves de lucha. Tras someterse, y liberarse varias veces, ambos chocan manos y empiezan a forcejear.

KICK: ¡Ríndete! – ordena con rabia.

MAX: ¡JAMAS! – contesta para luego hacer caer al acróbata con un simple tropezón al ceder un poco el forcejeo, y una vez en el suelo, le aplica una llave invertida – ¡AHORA TU RINDETE!

KICK: ¡yo...jamás me...rindo! – entonces el acróbata logra librarse del agarre de su ahora enemigo, y una vez continúan con su pelea.

De vuelta a donde Gunther y DJ…

DJ: Dime Gunther, ¿donde vive Kick? quiero ver si está bien mis camaradas

GUNTHER: Por allí – apunta a la residencia de Kick desde su ventana.

DJ: ¿Quieres ver también? – le pregunta mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas sus propios prismáticos.

GUNTHER: No gracias. Tengo este catalejo vikingo antiguo. – responde mientras sacaba la pertenencia mencionada. Así los dos juntos dirigen sus miradas aumentadas hacia el hogar donde se hallaban sus amigos.

En cuanto a Kendall y Nicole, estas ya habían dejado a un lado su disputa, y ahora ya no sabían que decir.

NICOLE: ¿Donde vive Kick, Kendall? – pregunta, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió.

KENDALL: por allí. – señala por la ventana, con dirección a una ventana del hogar a lado. Entonces Nicole simplemente se asoma por la ventana, y busca a Kick y a su superior. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

NICOLE: Quiero ver si Max está bien. – responde ya casi encontrando a quienes buscaba.

KENDALL: ¡AH! ¡A ti te gusta…! – faltando poco para iniciar una discusión semejante a la anterior, la castaña exclama con temor.

NICOLE: ¡AY NO! ¡Ven a ver esto Kendall!

KENDALL: ¿qué ocurre?

Las dos también comenzaron a mirar hacia la habitación de Kick, y así, simultáneamente que Gunther y DJ, miran como Buttowski y Max se hallaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, y conforme iba progresando, la batalla se tornaba más y más dura. No parecía que esto fuera a acabar bien.

…

**Continuara. **

**Vaya! parece que han comenzado con el pie izquierdo Kick y Max... uds. que creen que pasara? Sigan nuestros sitios en Facebook "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/The Best of Kick Buttowski" y "Kick y Kendall :3" para mas informacion sobre la pelicula. Nos veremos pronto. Aqui se despide...**

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


	12. Capitulo 12: Buenas noches, mejor amiga

**Hola amigos y amigas! Aqui Soldado Metaelite CET con Sombra de Maldad con la nueva parte de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski. Hoy le adelantamos la fecha como recompensa por el tiempo perdido. Bueno, disfruten la pelicula.**

**Capitulo 12: Buenas noches, mejor amiga.**

El acróbata y el joven soldado estaban muy decididos en terminar la pelea. Ambos jóvenes estaban atrapados en una llave de lucha que ellos mismos aplicaban, no podían escapar tan fácilmente. El pelinegro solo tenía su brazo derecho libre y se dio cuenta que podía alcanzar la cabeza del acróbata. Estira su brazo y sostiene el casco de Kick.  
MAX: Dime- pregunta malévolamente al acróbata- Si te saco el casco, ¿tendrás cabello pelinegro o castaño?  
Una vez que el acróbata escucha esa amenaza, rápidamente con su brazo derecho logra alcanzar la parte de atrás de la gorra de Max y lo sostiene. El acróbata responde.  
KICK: Solo te pasara algo malo… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si te saco la gorra?  
MAX: ¡Ah, no! - menciona sorprendido- No lo harías, ¿verdad?

Una vez que las amenazas habían terminado, ambos jóvenes estaban decididos con lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Kick logra sacarle la gorra de su contrincante e invitado, pero el mismo logra hacer la misma acción con el casco a su anfitrión. Gunther, DJ, Kendall y Nicole no podían creer el espectáculo que estaban presenciando a larga distancia; Gunther y Kendall vieron al acróbata sin su casco; y DJ y Nicole vieron a su superior sin su gorra negra… los cuatro espectadores quedaron shokeados.

GUNTHER: Esto…  
KENDALL: No…  
DJ: Puede…  
NICOLE: Ser… - se complementaban cada uno desde su respectiva ubicación.

GUNTHER y KENDALL: ¡KICK SE SACO EL CASCO!

DJ y NICOLE: ¡MAX NO TIENE SU GORRA!

LOS CUATRO: ¡VAMOS!- Al terminar su gran sorpresa, los cuatro jóvenes habían comenzado a ir a la casa del acróbata a toda prisa en caso que iba a ponerse mas seria la pelea

DJ: ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Jamás pensé que llegaría este día!- Mencionaba esas palabras agitadamente al correr.

GUNTHER: ¡Tampoco yo! ¡No esperaba nada de esto!- Acompaña lo que decía su compañero de cuarto. Al casi llegar a la residencia Buttowski, se topan con las chicas quienes apenas salían del hogar de Kendall- ¡Dense prisa, chicas!  
NICOLE: ¡Vamos Kendall! ¡Apura el paso!- estaba nerviosa  
KENDALL: Espérenme… ya voy.- corría con pocas ganas debido a que su condición física no se comparaba con el de ella.

Al llegar a la casa de Kick, Gunther detiene a todos los integrantes.  
GUNTHER: Esperen, yo me encargo de esto.- Respira profundamente, se arregla su camiseta y toca el timbre sin apuro alguno. Harold recibe la visita de los cuatros chicos  
HAROLD: Gunther, ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntaba al joven vikingo con una sonrisa

GUNTHER: Sr. Buttowski, necesito hablar con Kick un momento. ¿Podemos subir? Sera una visita rápida, lo juro- Cuando el nórdico termina su petición, el padre sin negarlo le deja pasar.- Ah por cierto, ellos son amigos de Kick también.- Mencionando lo ultimo, el padre mira a Kendall y a los otros jóvenes. El padre también los invita por unos momentos a la casa  
HAROLD: Solo 5 minutos, Gunther. Kick tiene que ir a dormir- Advertía al amigo del acróbata.

Los cuatro subieron rápidamente a las escaleras y habían llegado la puerta de la habitación de Kick. El nórdico toca la puerta con desesperación.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¡Abre, por favor!

Kick logra oír a su amigo al otro lado de la puerta.  
KICK: ¡SOPAS! ES GUNTHER…- Ambos chicos deciden separarse de sus llaves y se levantan del suelo, comienzan a arreglarse y a sacudir el polvo que había en sus ropas. Cuando el acróbata iba a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que no tenia a casco donde debería estar siempre.- Rápido, ¡mi casco!  
MAX: Toma. – Lo lanza sin retraso alguno.- Ahora dame mi gorra.- el acróbata lanza el objeto a su propietario. Una vez que ambos terminaron de acomodarse, Kick abre la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.  
KICK: Gunther ¿Qué suce…? - Miraba a su amigo totalmente rojo debido por la falta de aire por haber estado corriendo al igual que los demás - ¿Están bien, chicos?  
GUNTHER: Hemos visto lo que paso. Max te saco el casco mientras peleaban. - responde la pregunta un poco agitado. - ¿Estás bien, amigo?  
KICK: Seguro, amigo. Todo tranquilo. - respondía con gran confianza. -Pero… no comenten a nadie lo que sucedió. ¿De acuerdo?  
MAX: Eso va para ustedes también DJ y Nicole, ¿de acuerdo?- aprovecha lo que había comentado el acróbata.  
DJ y NICOLE: Entendido.  
GUNTHER: Seguro, Kick.- respondía levantando el dedo pulgar  
KENDALL: Tú no tienes control sobre mi, Clarence.- Respondía negativamente ante su enemigo con una sonrisa.- Espera a que le cuente a todos mis amigos sobre esto.  
KICK: Ehh… Kendall. Tu no tienes amigos ¿Recuerdas?- contradice la amenaza de la rubia. La castaña queda sorprendida al escuchar la contradicción de Kick.  
NICOLE: ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Es verdad eso, Kendall?!- Cuando la castaña soldada realiza esa pregunta, la rubia inteligente se pone nerviosa. No tiene otra opción más que mentir.  
KENDALL: ¡Por su puesto que si! Solo que Kick esta mintiendo.- responde severa- Están… El director, la maestra Fitzpatrick, Reynaldo… eh… ehmmm…- Mientras que la rubia intentaba recordar mas nombres o personas, Kick comienza a reírse con mucha fuerza.  
KICK: jajajajaja Kendall. Ellos son los maestros de nuestra escuela- Contradice diciendo la identidad de los mencionados- Mas bien, tu eres la consentida de los maestros y del director. Además, Reynaldo no cuenta ya que es tu "novio".  
GUNTHER: En eso tiene razón, Kick.-agrega su afirmación ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo. Nicole no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su anfitriona y compañera es una "nerd".  
NICOLE: ¿¡ERES LA CONCENTIDA DE LOS MAESTROS?!- Pregunta aun mas sorprendida. La rubia decide responder.  
KENDALL: Si es verdad, soy la consentida de los maestros ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Estaba totalmente segura de lo que había dicho. La castaña toma del brazo de la rubia y deciden retirarse de la habitación de Kick.  
NICOLE: Tú y yo tenemos que charlar, Kendall Perkins.- Sonaba muy seria pero antes de que se retirara con Kendall, se despide de los demás con un "Buenas noches". Kick y Gunther la despidieron de la misma manera, su amigo DJ la saludaba diciendo "descansa bien" y su superior, Max, se acerca a la castaña y la despide con un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un "Descansa, Harrison". Kendall había notado como su invitada se puso un poco rosada tras la "despedida" de su compañero, parecía ser la única quien lo había notado. Luego de ese momento, ambas chicas se retiran de la residencia.  
GUNTHER: Bien, si necesitas algo me llamas y estaré aquí en un parpadeo ¿De acuerdo, Kick?  
KICK: No te preocupes, Gunther- Responde muy seguro de si mismo- Soy Kick Buttowski, nada me pasara.  
GUNTHER: Muy bien, así me quedo mas tranquilo.- Lo decía bastante aliviado- Nos vemos mañana, Kick.- Lo despide chocando los puños- ¡Vamos DJ!  
DJ: Eh… si je ya voy- Estaba casi dormido. Ambos chicos se retiran del lugar.

Tras salir todos de la residencia Buttowski, el padre asegura que todo este bien preguntando a su hijo.  
HAROLD: Kick, hijo. ¿Todo en orden?  
KICK: Si, papá.- Responde levantando el pulgar al aire.  
HAROLD: Muy bien. Ya tienes que ir a dormir así que prepárate.- Una vez que el padre había ordenado lo que tenia que hacer su hijo, se retira a su habitación. Solo quedaron Kick y Max en la habitación del acróbata.  
KICK: Ehh… ¿no tenias que ir a tomar una ducha?- pregunta a su compañero.  
MAX: Ah si… lo olvide. Ya voy para allá.- Toma la muda de ropa y se dirigía al baño. Cuando se retira de la habitación, el joven del casco estaba acostado en su cama pensando sobre el chico que lo había secuestrado al comenzar el día.  
KICK: _En verdad, ese Max es bastante bueno en las peleas. Tengo que saber quien es él y sus amigos en realidad para ver en que nos estamos metiendo con mi mejor amigo y a… Kendall. Les avisare por la mañana.  
_MAX: _No cabe dudas, Kick es para admirar realmente_.- pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño de los Buttowski.-_Tiene agallas, fuerza, agilidad, todo lo que se necesita para ser un gran soldado y líder. Definitivamente, será de gran ayuda para detener a Mordans en esta batalla. Pero, debo ponerlo a prueba si es que tiene todas esas cualidades._

Ya eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche en Mellowbrook. Los jóvenes habían vuelto en sus respectivos hogares con sus invitados. En la residencia Perkins, Kendall y Nicole estaban discutiendo sobre lo que habían dicho Kick sobre la rubia.

NICOLE: ¡No puedo creer esto!- Estaba aun sorprendida- ¡ERES LA CONSENTIDA DE LOS MAESTROS! ¡AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡ESO EXPLICA PORQUE NO TIENES AMIGOS! ¡DE SEGURO QUE SACAS BUENAS CALIFICACIONES Y ERES PRESUMIDA ANTE TUS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES!- Kendall iba a contradecir pero no podía decir ni una sola palabra- ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO! ¡ES POR ESO QUE NO TIENES A KICK COMO TU NOVIO! SE QUE DIJE ANTES QUE ERES INTELIGENTE PERO NO PENSABA QUE LLEGARIAS A ESTOS EXTREMOS…- Al terminar su declaración, la rubia responde.  
KENDALL: Primero, no estoy enamorada de Clarence.- Responde bastante calmada- Segundo, los maestros me aprecian. ¿Y que?  
NICOLE: En verdad, eres increíble, Kendall.- Sonaba bastante sarcástica.  
KENDALL: De acuerdo "señorita que tengo muchos amigos".- Utiliza la misma estrategia de su compañera.- Dime aunque sea 10 amigos y el nombre de tu mejor amiga.  
NICOLE: Bien.- responde bastante segura- Están Max, DJ, eh….-comienza a dudar- ah, el nombre de mi mejor amiga es…. Eh… es... Ehmmm…- estaba totalmente atrapada.  
KENDALL: ¡Ja! ¿Ya ves? Tú tampoco tienes amigos… Pienso que Max y DJ son solo compañeros para esta misión y no tienes amigos o amigas por esa actitud tan varonil que tienes.- Al haber dado su "opinión", Nicole se levanta de la cama y se pone enfrente de la rubia mirándola seriamente con vos de chica ruda.  
NICOLE: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Max y DJ son amigos míos hace un largo tiempo!  
KENDALL: ¿Ahora ves a lo que me refiero? No pareces una chica cuando usas ese carácter, pareces mandamás- una vez que menciona esas palabras, Nicole comienza a reflexionar lo mencionado de su compañera  
NICOLE: Es cierto.- se acuesta en la cama de Kendall y comienza a calmarse- En verdad, lamento haberme comportado así contigo.  
KENDALL: No hay problema. Pero tienes que calmarte, así te pareces mas a un chico que una chica y te aseguro que no llamaras la atención de Max si sigues comportándote así.  
NICOLE: ¡WOW! Serénate, Kendall. - Queda sorprendida al Haber escuchado el consejo de la rubia e intenta aclarar lo sucedido- Yo no estoy enamorada de… - Pero cuando iba a terminar la oración, logra ver a Kendall con una sonrisa picara y una mirada intimidante. La castaña se puso muy nerviosa que comienza a transpirar; parecía estar atrapada- ¿Como lo supiste?  
KENDALL: He visto como reaccionaste cuando tu superior Max te dio tu "beso de las buenas noches"- responde bastante picara. La castaña rápidamente se pone roja de vergüenza al ser atrapada.  
NICOLE: ¡Demonios! ¡Soy muy obvia!  
KENDALL: Mira, mejor ve a tomar un baño y seguimos con esta charla. Apestas.- Cuando la castaña escucha lo ultimo mencionado, se examina oliendo sus ropas.  
NICOLE: Rayos, es verdad jeje mejor tomo un baño.- La chica sin dudar dos veces busca una muda de ropa entre su mochila y decide ir al baño

Mientras tanto en la residencia Magnuson, Gunther y DJ entran a la habitación del joven vikingo, estaban bastante cansados al haber corrido hasta la casa de Kick.  
GUNTHER: Bueno ya debo ir a dormir. Mañana debo trabajar en el restaurante de mis padres.

DJ: ¿Trabajas en un restaurante?- Pregunta algo sorprendido el castaño.

GUNTHER: Sip... si quieres puedes ayudarnos.- Lo invitaba con una gran sonrisa

DJ:- EH...veras, mañana Max, Nicole y yo haremos una búsqueda por la mañana así que no estaré para ayudarte- explica su situación.- pero si me desocupo temprano, iré ¿Te parece bien?

GUNTHER: Ah ok y… ¿que buscaran mañana?- pregunta con curiosidad.

DJ:- La base de Mordans- Responde sin problema.- si tenemos suerte.

GUNTHER: ¡Muy bien! Pero… ¿esas maquinas no nos atacara mientras estemos dormidos?- pregunta esta vez con mucho miedo.

DJ: Tranquilo, no atacan si hay gente ¿recuerdas?- Responde con mucha calma- Ellos están ocultos en Mellowbrook. No querrán llamar la atención a las autoridades.

GUNTHER: Cierto. Jiji, lo olvide…- recuerda avergonzado. El joven castaño se da un golpe en la cara tras recibir la respuesta de su compañero vikingo.

DJ:- Bien, iré a darme una ducha y estaré listo para dormir.

GUNTHER: ¿Otra vez?- Pregunta extrañado.

DJ:- Es que…- Explica su situación otra vez.- de tanto correr hacia la casa de Kick, estoy oliendo a cebollas jajaja.

GUNTHER: De acuerdo. Aquí te espero.  
Una vez terminada su charla, el joven soldado toma sus cosas y se dirigía a la ducha de Gunther una vez más.

Ya eran las 9:15 pm en la ciudad de Mellowbrook. El vecindario de Kick estaba totalmente sereno, no había mucho movimiento. Los vecinos comenzaron a apagar las luces e irse a dormir. Solo 3 casas tenían sus luces encendidas el cual, eran Kick, Gunther y Kendall preparándose para dormir. En la residencia Perkins, Kendall ya estaba usando su pijama y limpiaba un poco su habitación. Cuando termina su aseo, lleva su ropa sucia y la de su invitada al lavadero. La joven rubia estaba revisando las ropas que tenia que lavar. Se lleva una gran sorpresa al examinar las cosas que tenia la castaña; una pistola electromagnética, 2 cuchillas bastantes filosas, un comunicador y dos latas que tenían una etiqueta cada una que decía "Desactivadoras". Kendall pensaba al ver estas cosas:  
KENDALL: _¿Estas cosas siempre lleva todo el día? Entonces, no me quiero imaginar lo que llevara para sus citas…-_ Cuando termina de revisar la ropa sucia de la castaña, revisa sus ropas.

En la parte de su falda, encuentra unos papeles; el cual era los planes del enemigo que había tomado en la fábrica de ping pong abandonada. Ella no lo recuerda pero decide llevarlos juntos con las cosas de su invitada. Al llegar a la habitación, deja las armas en la mochila de Nicole y los planos en su armario. Una vez terminado lo que tenía que hacer, se acuesta con su gato Hansel en su cama y comienza a leer un libro sobre cálculo.

Nicole entra a la habitación de Kendall usando una camiseta gris, un pantalón corto de color azul y sin su pañoleta con su cabello al aire libre como pijama con una pregunta.  
NICOLE: Kendall… ¿en donde debo dormir?- Kendall había olvidado preparar la cama de Nicole ante tantas cosas que tenia que hacer.  
KENDALL: Lo lamento, Nicole. Lo olvide completamente…- Avergonzada, mira su cama y obtuvo una idea.- Si quieres podemos compartir mi cama. No tengo problema, es bastante amplia.  
NICOLE: De acuerdo, si insistes…- la chica acepta sin problema alguno. Entra en la cama de Kendall y se acomoda sacando de su bolsillo un reproductor de MP3 escuchando su música. La rubia podía escuchar la música a alto volumen aunque tenía los audífonos puestos así que decide detener su lectura y comienza a hablar con su compañera.  
KENDALL: Oye Nicole…  
NICOLE: ¿Si, Kendall?- Kendall quería hablar sobre Kick pero no debía tocar el tema así de la nada. Por lo tanto, comienza a buscar alguna excusa. Tras unas miradas rápidas, mira la camiseta de Nicole que decía un nombre extraño.  
KENDALL: Dime… ¿Qué dice tu camiseta?  
NICOLE: Ah… dice "Metaelite"- responde sin problemas- Es el nombre del escuadrón que estamos Max, DJ y yo.  
KENDALL: ¿No se llamaban "Metalistas"?- Pregunta con algo de dudas.  
NICOLE: Ps… si. Pasa que Max no le gusta mucho el nombre original así que decidimos llamarnos "Metalistas".  
KENDALL: Ahh… entiendo- La rubia había entrado en confianza con Nicole una vez que había un ambiente para hablar. Aun así, hace otra pregunta.- Oye… ¿estas enamorada de Max?- La castaña mira a Kendall un segundo y exhala su aire.  
NICOLE: Si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que decirme si estas enamorada de Kick ¿de acuerdo?- Por fin la chica había tocado el tema que Kendall quería hablar. La rubia responde.  
KENDALL: Si…- con algo de pena responde- la verdad, estoy enamorada de Kick hace mucho tiempo.  
NICOLE: ¿En serio?- queda sorprendida ante la respuesta- ¿Hace cuanto?  
KENDALL: Desde que bailamos juntos para aprobar una clase de educación física. Ese día fue mágico para mí aunque dudo mucho que Kick piense igual.- La castaña queda sorprendida y emocionada.  
NICOLE: ¡LO SABIA! ¡TE GUSTA KICK!- Comienza a molestarla. Toma la almohada para golpearla pero cuando levanta el mismo, observa que en el lugar donde estaba la almohada, había dos fotos de Kick; que eran las mismas que Kendall había comprado a Mouth en el centro comercial. Se veía marca de besos en todo la imagen de su cara fotografiada.- ¡Estas totalmente enamorada, Kendall Perkins! Jajaja.

KENDALL: Bueno, ya- detiene la risa de su compañera algo roja de la vergüenza- ahora sabes la verdad. Ahora te toca a ti.  
NICOLE: ahh… de acuerdo.- suspira y comienza a hablar.- Es verdad, también estoy enamorada de Max.  
KENDALL: ¡Ahhhh!- grita de la emoción- ¿Desde cuando?  
NICOLE: Ps… fue en el baile de graduación de la secundaria "Metaelite". Como Max es el hijo del fundador de la escuela y el gobernador del pueblo, tenia la obligación de bailar con una pareja. Fui su compañera esa vez… esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida.  
KENDALL: ¡Que hermoso y romántico!- mencionaba con alegría pero mira su reloj que marcaba las 9:30- Ya es tarde… a dormir.  
NICOLE: Es cierto… hasta mañana, Kendall  
KENDALL: Igualmente- La chica apaga la luz de su lámpara y comienza a descansar pero antes de quedar dormidas, Nicole rompe el silencio.  
NICOLE: Sabes que, Kendall?- la rubia responde con un "¿si?" bastante leve- Tenemos que ser mejores amigas.  
KENDALL: ¿Cómo dices?- Queda sorprendida al escuchar el comentario de la castaña.  
NICOLE: Es que… ya sabes que no tengo una mejor amiga y tu tampoco. Y podríamos ayudarnos para conseguir a los chicos que tanto amamos… ¿que dices? ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amiga, por favor?- Cuando la chica termina su petición, Kendall quedo sin palabras. La chica más solitaria de escuela Mellowbrook tendrá su mejor amiga. Ya no estaría tan sola como antes.  
KENDALL: Si… pero si queremos conseguir a nuestros chicos, tendría que romper con…  
NICOLE: Kendall… admítelo. No te agrada Reynaldo… solo lo usaste para atraer a Kick y no funciono, ¿verdad?- la rubia analiza lo que había dicho su reciente mejor amiga Nicole.  
KENDALL: Tienes razón… mañana hablare con él.  
NICOLE: ¿No necesitas ayuda?- pregunta con preocupación.  
KENDALL: No, opino que lo tomara bien- responde con mucha confianza.  
NICOLE: Bien, entonces mucha suerte. Hasta mañana, Kendall.

KENDALL: Buenas noches, Nicole.  
Acomodándose una vez, ambas chicas estaban totalmente felices pensando exactamente igual hasta quedar totalmente dormida.  
KENDALL y NICOLE: ¡_Tengo una mejor amiga!_

**Continuara… **

**Vaya! una amistad para Kendall, la chica mas solitaria? jeje y que pasara con Gunther y Kick? No se lo pierdan la proxima semana! Seguinos en Facebook en los sitios de "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/The best of Kick Buttowski" y "Kick y Kendall :3". Aqui se despiden...  
**

**Soldado Metaelite CET y Sombra de Maldad**


	13. Capitulo 13: Hasta mañana, nuevos amigos

**Buenas noches, queridos lectores. Una vez más, aquí Soldado Metaelite CET con un nuevo capítulo de la película de Kick Buttowski. Lamento mucho no poder publicarla con anterioridad debido a los exámenes durante estas semanas. Bueno, el otro capítulo, Kendall y Nicole se hicieron amigas y ahora continua con lo que paso con Kick y Gunther en este capítulo que se titula…**

Capitulo 13: Hasta mañana, nuevos amigos

Mientras se hacía oficial la nueva relación de amistad que acababan de formar Kendall y Nicole, en la habitación de Gunther, el mismo y su nuevo compañero de cuarto se preparaban para dormir. Gunther ya llevaba puesta su pijama cuando DJ salía del baño, ya duchado y con su propia ropa para dormir, el cual consistía en una remera musculosa blanca y un pantalón corto verde.

GUNTHER: ¿Bien ya estás listo? – pregunta al ver la vestimenta de su nuevo amigo.

DJ: Por supuesto ¡PIDO LA CAMA DE ARRIBA! – vuelve a solicitar, repitiendo la acción de subirse de un salto a la cama pedida.

GUNTHER: ¡Y YO LA DE ABAJO! – también dice, como si él hubiera elegido, e imita a DJ lanzándose sobre el colchón inferior.

DJ:- ¡guau! Jajaja. Jamás me había divertido tanto. Incluso en momentos cuando rompía las cabezas de esos Mechatroops. – comenta alegre y agradecido a su compañero rubio.

GUNTHER: ¡Me alegra saber eso! – agradece con una sonrisa. Pronto, la puerta de la recamara se abre para permitir la entrada de Magnus y Helga, que como buenos padres, fueron a darles las buenas noches a su hijo único.

MAGNUS: Muy bien. Hora de dormir, Gunther. Hasta mañana. Descansa bien. – le desea a su hijo el enorme vikingo.

GUNTHER: Hasta mañana, papá. – devuelve alegre a su padre.

HERGA: Descansa bien, mi bebé. Mañana hay trabajo en el restaurante. – acompaña en las buenas noches la rubia.

GUNTHER: Si, mamá. – se despide abrazando a su madre. En cuanto levantan la mirada, recuerdan que Gunther no iba a ser el único en dormir en aquella habitación.

MAGNUS: Ah, sí. Hasta mañana, nuevo amigo de Gunther. – le dice al casi olvidado joven.

DJ: jeje. Hasta mañana. – responde con algo de pena.

HERGA: ¿cómo te llamas? Nos olvidamos tu nombre. – confiesa con un poco de vergüenza.

DJ: Soy Daniel Jaxon, señor.- responde la pregunta bastante seguro de si mismo.- pero pueden llamarme DJ.

MAGNUS: Muy bien. ¡Hasta mañana, DJ! Descansa bien. – le desea, acompañando su despedida estrechando la mano de DJ. Pero lo hace con tanta fuerza que se escucho provenir un crujido de la palma del menor. Pero no dura mucho para su suerte.

DJ: Igualmente. – responde mientras frotaba su adolorida mano.

Y luego de que DJ diera un "ouch" inaudible, los dos padres dan la media vuelta para retirarse de ahí. Abren la puerta una vez frente a ella, pasan a través de ella, les dan una última mirada a los dos chicos, apagan las luces, y finalmente cierran la puerta.

DJ: Guau. Si que tus padres son fuertes, jajaja… ouch… mi mano. – comenta a su compañero, aun un poco adolorido.

GUNTHER: Si. Somos vikingos noruegos. ¡Somos muy fuertes! – responde con orgullo por su casta.

DJ: oh! ¡Jajaja! ¡Bien! ¡Será mejor dormir! buenas noches, Gunther! – se despide el castaño.

GUNTHER: Hasta mañana, DJ. – contesta con alegría. Una vez dicho eso, los dos guardan silencio en búsqueda de caer rendidos al sueño. Sin embargo, DJ tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, más porque recordó que tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

DJ: EH...Gunther. – le llama desde su cama.

GUNTHER: ¿Si? – responde casi al instante, mostrando que tenía el mismo problema que él.

DJ: eh… recolecte esto de un arbusto que encontré cerca de nuestro helicóptero. – entonces de la nada saca unas bayas silvestres.

GUNTHER: Oh mis favoritas. – el rubio toma las bayas, mientras las veía con una mirada brillante. – pero si como eso estaría arrojando gases toda la noche. – recuerda ese pequeño detalle. Por lo opina que debería mejor comer sus amadas bayas cuando el no estuviera, preocupado por molestarlo.

DJ: Entonces… no se diga mas. Eh, ¿tiene chocolate? – solicita con una sonrisa maliciosa. Gunther, extrañado por la petición, el joven vikingo se levanta de su cama, baja al suelo, se dirige a un cajón de un mueble, y saca el dulce pedido.

GUNTHER: ¿Y para que el chocolate? – pregunta una vez que le entregaba la golosina.

DJ: pues... ¡me provocan gases! ¡Jajaja!– confiesa con una sonrisa, carente de vergüenza alguna. – Come tus bayas y yo como tu chocolate y estaremos iguales ¿ok? – a Gunther se le ilumina el rostro al oír la proposición.

GUNTHER: ¡Bien! un brindis! – acepta, mientras elevaba con la mano sus bayas.

DJ: ¿Por qué? – pregunta con curiosidad.

GUNTHER:- Por tener a mi nuevo amigo llamado DJ. – esa respuesta alegra mucho a DJ, pues confirmaba que no solo gano a un buen aliado ese día, sino también a un buen amigo.

DJ:-este... también brindo por mi amigo Gunther. – acompaña con una sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima asomándose en su ojo. – ¡SALUD!

GUNTHER: ¡Salud! – dice al mismo tiempo que su nuevo amigo. Y justo en ese momento, los dos levantan sus comidas, y estrechan sus manos, ocasionando que los dos alimentos se mezclen. A ninguno de los dos les importo, es más ya lo tenían pensado, y en seguida dan el primero mordisco de su nueva comida. En poco tiempo después de dar el primer mordisco, un gas sale del sistema de ambos chicos, causándoles una sensación de emoción.

GUNTHER: jijiji. ¡Ya comenzó! – alerta el rubio.

DJ: ¡También yo! Jajaja – secunda el castaño, ocasionando que Gunther riera un poco. – ¡VAMOS A APESTAR TU CUARTO! ¡JAJAJA!

GUNTHER: ¡Jajaja! ¡No se detendrá! jaja – los dos chicos se quedaron tirando gases, riendo por este alegre, pero repugnante, festejo, hasta que ambos caen finalmente rendidos al sueño

De vuelta en la casa de la familia Buttowski, en la habitación del hijo del medio, Kick ya estaba listo para dormir en el cajón de un mueble, justo en el que comenzó a dormir cuando había invitado a Wade a quedarse con él, sin embargo Max aun no salía del baño. La tardanza del pelinegro le causaba cierta preocupación y curiosidad, el primero un poco más que el segundo.

KICK: ¿Que pasa que no viene? – se pregunta el acróbata. Finalmente se harta, y se levanta de su cama improvisada. Se dirige a la puerta de su baño y golpea a la puerta. – ¿Oye Max! todo bien? – Pregunta desde su lado de la puerta, pero no oye respuesta alguna – ¡Voy a entrar! – avisa antes de hacer girar la perilla.

Kick abre la puerta del baño y mira su interior, y le sorprendió de que se encontrara completamente vacío. Debido a que el aire ahí dentro aun se encontraba húmedo y caliente, se notaba que si había sido usada, pero todo el baño se encantaba impecable, casi no parecía que alguien se hubiera bañado ahí. Casi luego de notar el estado de su baño, observa que la ventana estaba abierta.

KICK: Oye, Max. ¿Donde estas? – se pregunta en voz alta.

MAX: ¡Arriba en el techo! – oye decir del joven a quien buscaba desde afuera.

Kick mira por la ventana, y logra ver las piernas de Max colgando en el tejado, obviamente e dueño de estas extremidades se hallaba sentado en el techo. Kick va hacia su cuarto y después de salir por la ventana de este, sube por el árbol hasta llegar el techo.

MAX: Nada mal, Kick. Si que tienes flexibilidad y agilidad.- Menciona su cumplido hacia el acróbata.

KICK: ¿qué haces aquí arriba? Pensé que te bañarías. - pregunta, restándole importancia al alago.

MAX: Ya me bañe.- responde con una sonrisa tranquila- Es que siempre tomo duchas rápidas.

KICK: ¿y qué haces aquí?

MAX: Ah, sí. – Recuerda la pregunta anterior de su compañero. – Es que antes de dormir siempre miro las estrellas. Además, quería controlar el área desde tu tejado.

KICK: ¿te refieres a ver si todo está en orden, verdad? – interpreta lo mejor que pudo.

MAX: Así es. Aunque sea un vecindario tranquilo, puede que haya ataques sorpresas.- Responde con mucha seriedad.

KICK: ¿te molesta si te acompaño? – pide, esperando una aceptación.

MAX: Es tu casa, ¿no?- Con tonada irónica, responde la pregunta del acróbata. Ambos chicos quedan un momento en silencio. El de la gorra negra rompe el silencio.- En verdad, lamento haberte atacado y sacado tu casco, Kick. A veces, suelo perder el control.

KICK: No importa, yo te quite la gorra. Así que estamos a mano. - acepta la disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa, restándole importancia a la pelea anterior.

MAX: Gracias- con un poco mas de calma en su mente, ambos chicos miran el tranquilo vecindario.- En verdad, no esperaba esto.

KICK: ¿a qué te refieres?

MAX: En cada misión que hacemos mis compañeros y yo realizamos un campamento en el bosque haciendo guardia o algo así pero esta noche, estamos descansando en casa de unos "Reclutas" pasando la noche. – explica con simpleza.

KICK: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? – fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para responder.

MAX: Así es - se ríe levemente del comentario de Kick.- Bueno, como estamos juntos en esto, tendremos que conocernos más. ¿No es así?

KICK: así es, amigo. - afirma el acróbata. El hecho de que Max lo sugiriera, facilitaba su plan de averiguar más sobre su nuevo compañero. - ¿y bien, que podrías decirme de ti?

MAX: Bueno, ya sabes de qué ciudad vengo y todas esas cosas al presentarme a tus padres.- Menciona con algo de tranquilidad.- Tengo 13 años. Suelo hacer Skateboard y acrobacias, toco mi guitarra, esas cosas.

KICK: ¿tienes más amigos, aparte de Nicole y DJ? – vuelve a preguntar.

MAX: Diría que no. – responde con casi indiferencia.

KICK: ¿a qué te refieres? – no entendió la respuesta que le acababan de dar.

MAX: Tengo un grupo de chicos que también viene del mismo escuadrón. En total, somos 9 pero no me llevo bien con ellos al igual que DJ y Nicole.

KICK: Suena como mi salón de clases. - compara con humor.

MAX: Una de ellos es "Mi fan N°1" por hacer mis misiones y acrobacias. – al oír eso, Kick no pudo evitar recordar cierta castaña con anteojos que constantemente ha sido la causa principal de varias acrobacias arruinadas.

KICK: dices "mi fan No. 1", porque también esta desquiciado. ¿Verdad?

MAX: Así es.- recuerda con mucha pena, sin extrañarse porque Kick haya atinado con ese detalle. - Una vez, Katy, que así se llama, intento secuestrarme y quiso que me casara conmigo. ¡Está loca!- Al final de su anécdota, se ríe descontroladamente.- pero no es mala chica. ¿A ti no te ha pasado?, porque eres muy famoso en este vecindario.

KICK: Si... por desgracia. - recuerda su situación similar con amargura.

MAX: jeje parece que tenias problemas antes de que llegáramos. – atina a decir al oír esa semejanza que compartía con el temerario.

KICK: así es. Usualmente con todo el mundo, la mayoría por mi culpa. – Max no esperaba que su comentario fuera cierto.

MAX: Con el comentario que habías dicho cuando estaban esos policías, no me imagino que clases de problemas tienes. – dice con algo de temor de si quiera pensar en esos problemas.

KICK: Donde quiera que pase, dejo un rastro de caos y destrucción. Solo eso necesitas saber. – al mencionar lo, Kick recuerda el gran numero de acrobacias, temeraridades, y locuras que ha cometido a lo largo de su carrera como medio doble de riesgo, y como casi nunca se arrepentía por los daños que causaba a su alrededor.

MAX: Ahora entiendo... eres todo un rebelde...esa es la actitud.- Ambos chicos chocan sus puños en señal de amistad.

KICK: Gracias. Todo vale la pena por sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas. ¿Y tú? ¿También disfrutas de la adrenalina? De seguro, si estas siempre en combate. - opina el temerario.

MAX: En mi skateboard, es mi gran adicción… pero... ¿a qué te refieres "en combate"? – parecía no entender de que hablaba el medio doble.

KICK: Tú lucha contra Mordans, desde luego. De seguro la adrenalina que sientes al luchar contra sus maquinas debe ser inmensa. – al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de ese "civil", Max cambio su expresión alegre, a una seria.

MAX: Ps... Si. Ya que la vida de mis amigos y la mía están en juego. – responde con un tono serio.

KICK: Si, así es siempre con mi vida cuando hago mis acrobacias. - dice, ignorando el cambio de humor de su amigo.

MAX: Ten en cuenta que tú y yo tenemos vidas totalmente distintas. Tú eres un simple chico que tiene una vida de civil. En cambio, yo he pasado toda mi infancia en batallas cibernéticas. – en esta ocasión Kick no pudo evitar el tono que uso Max al hablar en ese momento: enojado, y como si estuviera reprendiéndolo.

KICK: ¿a qué te refieres? - no entendía a que se refería el chico de la gorra.

MAX: Dime... ¿Has pasado la gran parte de tu vida en combate con maquinas asesinas con tus únicos amigos, que tienes que cuidarlos, porque son los únicos que te entienden?

KICK: eh... no. Nunca. - responde sorprendido por la pregunta. - Pero, yo creía que luchar en una guerra seria emocionante. Extremo. Que seria...

MAX: Horrible.- responde con más seriedad.- Lo que has vivido el día de hoy, solo fue un 1% de mi vida. Para los demás chicos, como Gunther, Kendall y tú, es emocionante. Como los juegos de video o las películas de guerra. Pero no... Siempre habrá bajas inevitables que tienes que enfrentarlas o evadirlas. – Kick oía con toda su atención las palabras que decía su compañero. – Mis amigos DJ y Nicole están en esto. No quiero perderlos. Y ahora puse tu vida y la de tus amigos en nuestra situación.

KICK: nunca lo vi de ese modo. – dice con algo de tristeza, al enterarse de que ese punto de vista que tenia sobre el tema de la guerra era completamente errado. Aunque, eso le causo otra duda. – Entonces, si odias tanto la guerra, ¿porque haces esto?

MAX: Por... prefiero no contarte esa parte, Kick. Es... personal.

KICK: de acuerdo. - cede de insistir con saber más sobre él, pues sintió culpa por hacer recordar tales temores a Max, y al enterarse él de ellos.

MAX: Lamento haberme molestado je como te dije, debo controlarme je. – se disculpa, ya tranquilo y un poco más animado. – pero bueno, no quiero hablar más de mi. Ahora quiero preguntarte algo. – eso llamo la atención del chico del casco.

KICK: adelante.

MAX: No te enfades, pero dime... cuando te vi vigilando la casa de Kendall, ¿fue porque te preocupaste por ella? obviamente debes sentir algo por ella. ¿O no?

KICK: ¡Claro que no! - responde enfadado, irónicamente. - yo no sentiría nada por la señorita perfección.

MAX: ¿Seguro? Porque si no sintieras algo por ella, hubieras dejado mis binoculares donde estaban en vez de vigilar su casa.

KICK: eh... solo quería ver si Nicole le daba la paliza que dijiste que podría darle. - se excusa con lo que le hizo ver a las chicas en primer lugar. – Max mira atentamente la cara de Kick y nota a duras penas los cachetes de Kick algo rosado aunque el acróbata no se dio cuenta de ello.

MAX: Muy bien, si tu lo dices. Ya es hora de dormir...

KICK: Si, ha sido un día muy largo. - dice antes de soltar un bostezo. - ¿ya vienes adentro?

MAX: Si, ya me dio sueño... ah, por cierto. Mañana haremos un patrullaje por la ciudad. Partiremos mañana temprano.

KICK: ¿podría acompañarlos?

MAX: No... Por ahora, no. Si necesitamos tu ayuda, te avisaremos. – rechaza gentilmente el ofrecimiento.

KICK: Si tu lo dices. - acepta, para luego levantarse de su lugar. - buenas noches.

MAX: Igualmente...

Los chicos se dirigen hacia donde se hallaba la ventana del cuarto de Kick, y con suma facilidad para los dos bajan, y entran por ahí a la recamara para por fin descansar por ese día. Sin embargo, casi al instante de que ellos desaparecieran de la vista de cualquiera, algo empieza a tornarse visible en medio de la calle: se trataba de un Mechatroop serie Phantom, quien observo a los dos jóvenes que charlaron en el tejado

PHANTOM: señor, el enemigo ha bajado la guardia. Solicito autorización para el ataque. – pide la maquina a través de su brazo transmisor…

En la base de Mordans…

MORDANS:- Negativo, unidad. No ataques solo espía. No quiero llamar la atención… todavía. – ordena el tirano desde su base de operaciones, en algún lugar de Mellowbrook.

_PHANTOM: si, señor._ – acepta la maquina, antes de cortar la comunicación con su amo.

MORDANS:- Así que los niños se hicieron amigos… me enferma. – opina con repudio. – Comuníquenme con Alfa. – ordena al personal robótico que operaba las comunicaciones, estos no tardan en ejecutar la orden, y pronto se ve al científico mencionado por un monitor gigante.

_ALFA: aquí Alfa, reportándose, señor._ – saluda el científico en jefe.

MORDANS: ¿y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has encontrado a otras personas que puedan representar una amenaza en Mellowbrook? No quiero que esos MetaelItes comiencen a reclutar media ciudad sin que yo no haga nada. – pregunta con seriedad.

_ALFA: Bueno, señor, en realidad esta ciudad no ofrece muchos riesgos. He encontrado a una familia de proveniencia escandinava que tienen experiencia en combate, pero muy rustico como para ser una amenaza. También está la familia Gibble, casi los dueños de aquí, pero serán de los más afectados en el ataque._ – informa el científico, despreciando a los mencionados con arrogancia, hasta tornarse serio. _– pero, encontré a un joven prodigio que con la adecuada guía podría incluso llegar a competir conmigo. Se llama Reynaldo Thompson. En mi opinión, definitivamente es un código Epsilon-14._

MORDANS: ¿con que si, eh? Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer con él. – responde el comandante con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_ALFA: enviare un escuadrón de Phantoms al amanecer._ – es lo único que dice antes de terminar con la comunicación. Y aunque la noticia le causo cierta satisfacción macabra, pronto el rostro de Mordans cambia a una expresión frustrada.

MORDANS: todo va bien por ahora, pero… ¿Alguien me puede explicar porque Fallen no está atacando a esos chicos? se supone que lo deje a cargo de eso. – en eso, llega de repente un Mechatroop con diseño diferente al que los chicos habían visto. Este se asemejaba totalmente a la anatomía humana. No poseía ninguna característica en especial que lo distinguiera, aparte de estar pintado con un color camuflaje verde

MECHATROOP: señor, hace poco recibimos un informe de que el teniente fallen fue a buscar un elemento en el basurero de Mellowbrook. Dijo que sería lo más importante para su plan. – responde la maquina mientras saludaba a su superior

MORDANS: Eso espero. Más vale que no me falle.

Mientras tanto, Fallen estaba en el basurero de Mellowbrook. Buscando entre toda la inmundicia junto a otros ciborgs semejantes al que informo a su superior de su situación actual. Rebuscaba entre los desperdicios metálicos en especial. Y aunque llevaba un buen tiempo buscando ahí, su perseverancia hacia que no redujera su velocidad de búsqueda. Hasta que por fin encuentra lo que tanto ansiaba hallar.

FALLEN: Si… esto puede servir. – se dice en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa. Busca por los alrededores, hasta que ve a un vagabundo, el cual antes era mejor conocido como el campeón luchador "Corte de Papel Peterson". – ¡oye tu, vagabundo! – llama al pordiosero, quien se encontraba acostado en una pila de neumáticos viejos.

CORTE: ¿Quién? ¿A mí? – pregunta somnoliento, pues se encontraba durmiendo.

FALLEN: ¡Sí! ¡Te hablo a ti! Dime, ¿quien hizo esta máquina que está aquí? - exige saber mientras señalaba su hallazgo, el cual es alcanzado a ver por el interrogado

PETERSON: Ah, ¿eso? Lo hizo mi amigo, Kick, y la niña que esta siempre a su lado. ¡La niña gorda! – responde con algo de enojo por ser despertado.

Al instante de oir la respuesta pedida, Fallen hace una señal que hace que sus Mechatroops humanoides llegaran por la espalda a Peterson, cubrieran su cabeza con un saco, y sin que él se diera cuenta, le colocan una mochila cohete. Y antes de que el alcanzara a decir algo, encienden el aparato, haciendo que el vago saliera volando de ahí, directo al otro extremo de la ciudad. Ya sin testigos, la mano derecha de Mordans podría operar sin preocupaciones.

FALLEN: Espero que a ese niño le guste ver de nuevo a su viejo juguete.

Tras decir esto, suelta una estruendosa carcajada maleficia que hacía eco por todo el basurero. Y como no iba a estar alegre, pues frente a él se encontraba apenas oxidándose una cabina de tráiler, que servía de cabeza para un cuerpo gigante de un robot dinosaurio, hecho exclusivamente de autos de diferentes diseños. Así es. Fallen había encontrado al Kickasaurio Rex.

…

**Continuara…**

**Nuevas amistades se han formado y el enemigo está al acecho. ¿Qué pasara ahora que Fallen ha encontrado al gran "Kickasaurio Rex"? ¿Y que será de Kick y de sus amigos con los nuevos chicos? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Síguenos en Facebook "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/The Best of Kick Buttowski" o "Kick y Kendall :3". Nos vemos la próxima semana si la apocalipsis zombie no llega mañana. Aquí se despide…**

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


	14. Capitulo 14: Tres días despues

**Hola chicos y fanáticos. Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET con un nuevo capítulo de la película de Kick Buttowski. Nuevamente, les pedimos disculpas con la demora del capítulo. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 14: Tres días después…

Han pasado tres días desde que tres chicos de Mellowbrook se encontraron con tres jóvenes soldados. Tres días desde que ellos juntos combatieron contra las maquinas del tirano comandante Mordans. Tres días, en los que ellos han empezado a compartir sus hogares con ellos, conviviendo como amigos, aunque a pesar de ese tiempo, no lo han hecho todos juntos.

La mañana llega a la cuidad de Mellowbrook. El manto de un cielo resplandeciente y casi despejado cubre a la zona residencia, donde se encontraba el barrio hogar del conocido medio doble de riesgo, Kick Buttowski. Y hablando de él, tras una merecida noche de sueño, este se despierta al recibir los primeros rayos de sol entrar por su ventana. El joven acróbata fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, y una vez abiertos en su totalidad, se levanta de su cama-cajón, y luego de soltar un ligero bostezo se sentía listo para iniciar un nuevo día.

KICK: dormí bien. – se dice a sí mismo. – buenos días Max. – tras unos segundos de decir esto, se extraño no oír respuesta alguna. Así que se voltea hacia su cama, lugar que según recordaba Max usa como suya desde la primera noche, y se sorprendió al no verlo ahí. Es más, la cama se encontraba perfectamente tendida, como usualmente el pelinegro la deja. Pero se enfoco en el hecho de que su nuevo amigo no estaba ahí – ¿Max?

Pensando que quizás el joven soldado se había levantado antes que él, se levanta de su cama improvisada, la arregla rápido, se viste con su ropa normal, y sale en su búsqueda por el resto de la casa. No hayo nada en los corredores, en los baños, ni en la sala. Pero entonces, cuando fue al comedor se sorprende al encontrar un gran desayuno ya servido en la mesa. Cereal de trigo, hot cakes, leche, jugo de naranja, frutas, huevos fritos, pan tostado, todo lo necesario para un desayuno normal. Incluso había una lata de Guepardex cerca de los platos. Aun se veía que varios alimentos despedían un agradable aroma, señal de que no fue hace mucho de que Max se había ido. Y como no vio señal alguna de su madre, no sabía quien había elaborado todo eso.

KICK: ¿Pero...? – a punto de preguntarse lo que había ocurrido, mira una nota ubicada a lado de la lata de su bebida favorita, y la toma al ver que tenía algo escrito – ¿qué dice? – se pregunta antes de empezar a leer.

_Kick:  
He preparado el desayuno para ti y a tu familia como muestra de mi gratitud por ofrecerme tu hospedaje. Muchas gracias. Ahora estoy realizando la búsqueda con Nicole y DJ un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Vendré mas tarde. _

_Atentamente: Max  
P.D.: te prepare tu bebida favorita, el Guepardex. No sé que es, pero según el informe que leí de ti, es tu favorito. _

Tan pronto Kick termina de leer el mensaje, el resto de su familia baja por las escaleras para empezar el día con un desayuno, que la madre de la familia ya estaba pensando hacer. Pero todos se sorprenden al ver a hijo del medio junto al enorme desayuno, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

HAROLD: No puedo creerlo. El desayuno está listo. Kick, ¿tú hiciste esto? – pregunta, siendo la primera explicación lógica que se le ocurrió.

KICK: Pues... baje y estaba así. Lo preparo mi amigo, Max, como agradecimiento, supongo. – responde con la verdad.

HONEY: No se hubiera molestado… ¿donde está ahora? – pregunta, al no ver cerca al que preparo su desayuno.

KICK: Eh...debe estar corriendo por ahí como calentamiento. Recuerden que viene de una escuela militar. – logra inventar el acróbata, esperando que sus padres lo creyeran.

HONEY: mmm… sí, eso es cierto. Bueno mejor desayunemos, vamos familia. – sugiere la señora, aliviando al joven acróbata pues si se creyó su escusa.

Poco tiempo después, toda la familia se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, cada quien tomo lo que le apeteció del "Bufet" presente, y apenas dieron el primer bocado, todos quedaron pasmados tras sentir el tan buen sabor que tenía su desayuno.

BRAD: mmm. Está bueno. – comenta con la boca llena el hijo mayor.

BRIANNA: Si. Está sabroso. Mmm. – apoya a su hermano, saboreando con gusto su comida. – Debería quedarse aquí ¿no crees, Kick? – le pregunta esperanzado, esperando que así podría disfrutar siempre de una comida como esa.

HONEY: ¡Brianna! ¡Es un invitado! ¡Nada más! no debes aprovecharte, ¿entendido? – reprende a su hija, causándole pena.

BRIANNA: Si, mamá.

BRAD: a lo mejor aprendió todo esto en la escuela militar. Quizás deberían enviar al loser a una. – sugiere maliciosamente el hijo mayor.

HAROLD: ¡Ya basta Brad! No enviaremos a Kick a la escuela militar. ¡Lo prometimos! – ahora fue su turno de regañar a un hijo.

Brad: Loser con suerte… - murmura malhumorado mientras miraba al aludido.

La comida continúo sin muchas irregularidades, al menos para aquella familia. Luego de un tiempo de bocados, y uno que otro pleito familiar, Kick termina con su desayuno, e inmediatamente siente la necesidad de salir.

KICK: Ok, familia. Termine de comer. Iré a ver a Gunther. ¿Puedo ir? – pide permiso a sus padres.

HONEY: De acuerdo – autoriza a su hijo.

Apenas tuvo la aprobación de su padre, Kick se levanta de la mesa se despide rápido de toda su familia, y corre hacia la salida. En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en la calle, corriendo con dirección hacia la casa de su amigo, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar. La razón por la que se había apresurado tanto en llegar al hogar de Gunther, era que tenía que hablar con él acerca del grupo de Max, pues la noche anterior se le ocurrió hacer algo para ellos. Y aunque no le gustara, luego tendría que ir a hablar de lo mismo a Kendall.

KICK: ¡Gunther! ¡Sal! ¡¿Estás ahí?! – llama a su amigo antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta. Y tras unos segundos después de que se escuchara un sonido de trompeta, la puerta se abre, permitiéndole ver a su mejor amigo.

GUNTHER: Hola Kick. ¿Qué paso? – saluda una vez afuera de su hogar.

KICK: Dime, recibis… - se calla al percibir un repugnante aroma provenir de su mejor amigo. – AGH... – ¡APESTAS A RAYOS! ¿QUE SUCEDIO?

GUNTHER: Perdón, Kick, pero recién me iba a bañar. Anoche hubo un "escape de gas" con DJ, jejeje. – explica con pena, pero sin arrepentimiento.

KICK:- mejor ve a bañarte, ¿Ok? Te espero aquí. – Gunther asiente a la casi orden de su amigo, y vuelve a meterse a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Con su amigo en camino a asearse, a Kick no le quedaba más que esperar a que su rubio camarada volviera. Así que se dirigió al borde de la acera, para sentarse ahí en lo que su amigo volvía. Tras un tiempo de espera, Kick logra divisar a Kendall caminando por la acera, al otro lado de la calle. Algo raro que noto en ella era que su mirada no se encontraba fija al frente, como siempre la mantiene. Aparte, tenía un semblante triste en su rostro, algo nada usual en ella. A decir verdad, desde hace dos días que ella estaba en ese ánimo, y aparentemente Nicole era la única que sabia la razón. Al principio decidió ignorarlo, pero conforme paso el tiempo, sintió mucha curiosidad por saber la razón de ese estado de su enemiga. Así que cediendo a su deseo de saber que ha logrado perturbar la mente de la estricta chica, mas aparte el tema de los Metalistas que tenía en mente, se levanta de su asiento improvisado, y se dirige a la rubia. Ella lo ve acercándosele, así que se detiene y se gira al acróbata, permitiéndole a este llegar pronto a ella.

KICK: oye, Kendall, dime sí... ¿te paso algo? – a la chica le sorprendió el repentino interés de su vecino en ella. Pese a la sorpresa, sentía que debía desahogares.

KENDALL: Si...veras... – se quedo callada estando a punto de decir que la molestaba, pues no sabía cómo decirle la razón, de su congojo. Así que Kick aprovecho este silencio para provocarla.

KICK:- No me digas... ¿perdiste tu sentido del humor? – y como era de esperarse, a la rubia no le hizo gracia la suposición.

KENDALL: ¡NO! – por desgracia para ella, y el ambiente serio, el acróbata aun no terminaba.

KICK: ¿Perdiste tu sentido del "buen gusto"?

KENDALL: ¡NO! – seguía creciendo su enojo.

KICK: ¡ah, ya se! Reynaldo te abandono por ser fea. ¿Adivine? – este último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

KENDALL: ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE DECIR TONTERIAS POR UN SEGUNDO?! – grita con tanta fuerza y furia que incluso logra intimidar un poco al temerario.

KICK: Bien, jeje, ¿qué paso? – finalmente cede la palabra con un poco de nerviosismo.

KENDALL: Bien. – dice antes de volver a guardar silencio unos segundos. Y luego de soltar un suspiro, ya se sentía lista para decirlo. – Termine con Reynaldo esta mañana. – aunque la noticia sonaba seria para cualquiera, no lo era para Buttowski.

KICK:- je, adivine. – responde con gracia, pues su ultima suposición fue muy acertada, causando el aumento en el enojo de su vecina.

KENDALL: ¡NO POR ESO! ¡Fue porque...! – se calla abruptamente, causándole cierta intriga a Kick

KICK:- ¿Porque…? – pregunta, ahora con más interés.

Kendall estaba a punto de decir que había roto con Reynaldo porque ella en realidad estaba enamorada de alguien más, y que ese alguien era él. Pero la reciente falta de sensibilidad de Kick le hizo considerarlo. Aun no era el momento, y a decir verdad, aun no estaba segura que si era correcto, o lo mejor para ella, tratar a llegar con algo con Kick. Así que era lo mejor, según ella, aguardar un tiempo más, antes de confesarse.

KEDNALL: ¡mejor olvídalo! ¡Tú nunca me entenderías! – da por terminado el tema con seriedad, aprovechando el enojo que aun sentía por las bromas de su vecino.

KICK:- Jeje ok solo preguntaba. – acepta sin problemas. – ¿dime, recibiste una carta de Nicole o algo así?

KENDALL:- Eh...no. Nada de eso. ¡Ah! ¿Qué crees? – Kick le hace un gesto de no entender. –

¿Te acuerdas anoche que me dijiste que no tengo ningún amigo?

KICK: ¿Si?

KENDALL: Pues tengo una mejor amiga, llamada Nicole. ¡Así que te gane! – presume como si una apuesta hubiera ganado, causándole cierta sorpresa al acróbata.

KICK: ¿la misma Nicole? ¿La compañera de Max? – repetía, como si no lo pudiera creer. Entonces recuerda que en los últimos días, tanto Kendall como Nicole habían estado muy unidas, por lo que le parecía lógico. Pero pronto su sorpresa es sustituida por risa. – ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡De seguro lo hizo por lástima! ¡Jajaja! – al oír tales burlas provenir del chico que constantemente es dolor de cabeza la indigno más.

KENDALL: ¡ríe todo lo que quieras, Clarence! – sentencia bastante furiosa.

KICK: ¡eso hago! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – continúa con sus carcajadas, molestando más a la rubia.

KENDALL: ¡ARG! ¡Mejor me voy! ¡No debí hablar contigo para empezar! – se reprende a sí misma, pues ella sabía que ella le había dado la oportunidad a Kick de reírse de ella. Y para no seguir oyendo a Kick mofarse de ella, da la media vuelta, y continua con su camino. Kick logra verla empezando irse, y entonces recuerda que tenía que hablar con ella también, haciendo que por fin parara sus risas.

KICK: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! – Kendall al oír eso se frena en seco, y voltea extrañada al acróbata.

KENDALL: ¿a si? – pregunta, un poco dudosa.

KICK: y con Gunther también, sobre esos chicos. – explica, evitando así algún malentendido indeseado.

KENDALL: ah... bien, ¿pero donde esta? - acepta quedarse la rubia. Y justo antes de que Kick pudiera dar su respuesta, Gunther sale de su casa, limpio y libre de olores repugnantes, para fortuna de Kendall.

GUNTHER: ya estoy listo, Kick. Ah, hola Kendall. – Saluda amablemente a la recién llegada.

KENDALL: Hola. – devuelve por educación más que nada.

GUNTHER: Dime Kick, ¿de qué querías hablar? – pregunta, recordando que Kick estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, antes de mandarlo a bañarse.

KICK: Sobre esos chicos. – comienza a explicar. – ya saben Max Nicole y DJ... ¿Qué piensan sobre ellos? – Los dos rubios se quedaron pensativos al oír la pregunta, y es Kendall la primera en dar su respuesta.

KENDALL: Bien… al principio, no me caía bien Nicole, ya que era bastante masculina. Pero me di cuenta que es especial, y ahora es mi mejor amiga.

KICK: Pobre Nicole… - susurra con burla.

KENDALL: ¿QUE DIJISTE? – reclama furiosa, había alcanzado a oír el comentario.

Kick: Nada. – se retracta, casi sin arrepentimiento.

GUNTHER: DJ y yo ahora somos amigos. Anoche, nos dimos cuenta que somos casi iguales. Solamente que cuando él come chocolates le sale gases. Igual como yo cuando como bayas. ¡Es increíble! – da su opinión, causándole algo de asco a la rubia.

KICK:- Bien. Pero, ¿qué opinan de Max? – a ese punto quería llegar el acróbata, pues creía que su propia opinión sobre el pelinegro no bastaba para saber si hacer o no lo que tenía planeado.

KENDALL: Bueno... la verdad, es un chico bastante bueno, pero es muy siniestro. Siempre parece estar serio. Y eso que lo conocemos de hace poco. – opina sinceramente.

GUNTHER:- SI. Y además tú y Max son casi iguales, de una forma. – aporta el compañero de Kick.

KICK: ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta, no entendiendo a que se refería su amigo.

GUNTHER: Bueno… Su forma de mirar es igual…

KICK: Si… - asiente, notando que en verdad así era.

GUNTHER: y… no sé qué decir, jeje. – termina, al no recordar algún otro detalle en el que se asemejaran.

KENDALL: Bueno, tú y Max tienen el mismo aire o algo así. – aporta también, notando igualmente similitudes entre su vecino y el líder del grupo militar.

KICK: si. – acepta, recordando que en eso también se parecían. – Además, he tenido una charla con él la primera noche.

GUNTHER: ¿Y qué sucedió?- Pregunta con intriga.  
KICK: Había mencionado algo que odia la guerra.- Recordaba las palabras de la primera noche que había hablado con el pelinegro.- Pero cuando le pregunte "¿Por qué estaba peleando?" No quiso responder.

KENDALL: ¿Un chico que odia la guerra pero que tiene que participar? ¿No es algo raro?- Daba su opinión tras recibir el comentario del acróbata.-pero a todo esto, ¿Por qué nos preguntas esto, Clarence? – pregunta un poco irritada, pues no veía caso en continuar con aquella charla. Y Kick aceptaba que quizás si perdía el tiempo.

KICK: creo que debemos conocerlos más quienes son realmente si son los buenos o malos y saber con quién nos estamos metiendo realmente. – finalmente explica su plan. – ¿qué opinan si hacemos un día especial para ellos? ¿Les parece? – ninguno de los rubios esperaba esta proposición.

GUNTHER: ¿Como qué? – pregunta sobre más detalles de aquella idea de su amigo.

KICK: Un día en la piscina. – empieza a explicar. – después al muelle y finalmente hacemos una fiesta en la noche. ¿Les gusta la idea? – los dos rubios pensaron en silencio sobre si aceptar o no.

GUNTHER: si. Me parece bien. – acepta emocionado, pero no se podía decir lo mismo sobre Perkins.

KENDALL: Perdón por ser yo quien lo recuerde, ¿pero Max y los demás no están en una misión? – recuerda la razón por la que hace pocos días sus vidas corrieron peligro. – no creo que tengan tiempo para esto, Clarence.

KICK: Kendall, de seguro aceptaran. Confía en mí, ¿ok? – insiste completamente confiado. – ¿qué dices, vienes? no debes defraudar a Nicole ahora que es tu mejor amiga. – por primera vez, Kendall sentía la presión de defraudar, no a algún maestro o sus padres, sino de una amiga, la primera que tenia. Así que no vio otra opción.

KENDALL: tienes razón, de acuerdo. – acepta con una pequeña sonrisa.

KICK: Le pediré a Max que se permitan un día libre. Pero no quiero que le digan a DJ ni a Nicole, para que sea sorpresa.

KENDALL y GUNTHER: OK. – afirman a la indicación del temerario.

Kick soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su mejor amigo y su "no tan amiga" aceptaban su plan. Esta idea no solo mejoraría la relación de los seis, sino también podría darle un tiempo de relajación a los metalistas, pues por lo que había entendido en su charla con Max, eso era algo que no tenían mucho tiempo para hacer, y aunque no era lo suyo, les iba a darles a ellos al menos un día de normalidad, o al menos lo más normal que Kick Buttowski les pudiera ofrecer. Lo único que le impedía conseguir eso, es la disciplina que tenia Max, al igual que su enfoque en la misión que tenia. Así que tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerlo aceptar.

De pronto, ve que Gunther y Kendall habían girado hacia un punto un tanto alejado de ellos. Al girar él, ve que el equipo Metalista estaba volviendo al vecindario, montados en la mini moto y en las cuatrimotos. Al parecer, pronto le tendría que decirle sobre la propuesta a su nuevo amigo.

…

**Continuara.**

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo. Dejen sus reviews y los responderemos tan pronto como podamos. Nos vemos si la apocalipsis zombie no aparece para mañana. Hasta aquí…**

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


	15. Capitulo 15: Día de permiso

**Hola amigos y amigas. Aqui Soldado Metaelite CET con el capítulo 15 de la película de Kick Buttowski. Espero que les guste esta parte porque habrá algo para que se sorprendan :) Dejen sus reviews si les ha gustado o si tienen dudas. Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el…**

**Capitulo 15: Día de permiso.**

No había pasado mucho desde que el amanecer había llegado a la ciudad de Mellowbrook, al igual que el fin del sueño para la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, entre los incluidos estaban los jóvenes Buttowski, Perkins, y Magnuson. Esos se habían reunido para hablar sobre una posible fiesta que antecedería a una variedad de actividades destinada a relajar divertir a ellos, junto a un peculiar grupo de jóvenes de procedencia militar. Y hablando de ellos. Estos militarizados volvían de su habitual ronda de patrullaje, y al ver a Kick y a los otros reunidos frente a la residencia Magnuson, decidieron dirigirse a ellos.

KICK: ¿Tuvieron suerte? – es el primero en preguntar, apenas el equipo metalista se acerco.

Max: Nada, no encontramos nada. – sonó bastante frustrado al decirlo.

KICK: ¿y qué harán? – pregunta, curioso por saber que planes tendrían ahora para su operación.

MAX: mmm… deben haber más sitios desolados que aun no hayamos buscado. Díganme, ¿hay otro lugar abandonado en Mellowbrook o algo así en donde podamos buscar?

Kick se quedo pensativo, tratando de recordar si había otro sitio olvidado donde pudieran seguir buscando a Mordans. De pronto, se le ocurre el parque de atracciones abandonado que él y Gunther habían encontrado una noche. Al pensar en ese lugar, se imagino a el y a los otros 5 caminando ahí. De pronto, ve a su ídolo, El vivo Dave, que se había ocultado en ese lugar, siendo descubierto por todos ellos, y se imagino mirándolo con decepción y tristeza diciéndole "¿Cómo pudiste, amigo?". Se sacude la cabeza, y decide no decirles de ese parque a Max y los otros. No quería romper la promesa que le había hecho a su héroe. Además, ¿Qué tan probable era que aquel loco dictador se ocultara en ese lugar?

KICK: creo que no. – la respuesta del acróbata no alegro al equipo metalista.

MAX: mmm. Entiendo. – responde resignado. – bien, haremos otra búsqueda al este de la ciudad. ¡Vamos, chicos! – ordena antes de dirigirse de regreso a su mini moto. Kick sentía que iba a perder la oportunidad de proponerle a Max aquel día libre que tenía planeado. Pero cuando iba a detenerlo, es DJ quien se le adelanta.

DJ:- Eh... Max. – lo frena tomándolo del hombro, cosa que consigue, al igual que su atención. – No puedo ir.

MAX:- ¡¿Por qué no?! – pregunta sorprendido.

DJ: Pasa que anoche prometí que acompañaría a Gunther al restaurante donde trabaja. – Kick y Kendall se giran hacia el rubio vikingo, y este asiente, en señal de que la sentencia de DJ era verdadera.

MAX: DJ, esto es más importante. Después puedes estar con Gunther. Ahora vamos a patrullar. – insiste serio el superior.

DJ: Vamos, Max. Ya buscamos por todo Mellowbrook. Además quiero ayudar a Gunther, para agradecerle su hospitalidad. – aunque Max no le gustaba la idea, la entendía. El mismo había hecho algo esta mañana por la familia Buttowski.

Max: Bien, como quieras. ¡Vamos Nicole!

Nicole:- Eh… ¿Max? – dice con algo de nervios.

MAX: ¿Ahora qué? – responde molesto, ya se imaginaba que iba a ocurrir.

Nicole: Tampoco puedo ir, porque tengo que llevar a Kendall al... ¿cómo se llama el lugar? – le pregunta a su nueva mejor amiga.

KENDALL: Centro comercial.

NICOLE: Si eso, centro comercial. – esto era el colmo para el pelinegro.

MAX: ¡No hagan esto, hay cosas que hacer! ¡¿Y van a pasear?! – objeta ya casi al borde de la desesperación.

DJ: Vamos, Max, cálmate. Ya buscamos. Continuaremos mañana, ¿bien? - trata de persuadir a su amigo y superior. – ahora quiero hacer algo distinto con Gunther y Nicole hará lo mismo con Kendall! solo relájate. ¿Ok? – Max veía que no iba a logra que sus compañeros se olvidaran de convivir con sus nuevos amigos, y que seguir discutiendo con ellos era igualmente perder el tiempo.

MAX: ¿Entonces con quien estaré? – pregunta, ya casi resignado a la "deserción" de su equipo.

KICK: Pues conmigo, claro. Además, quiero hablar de algo contigo. – contesta el temerario, viendo esto como una oportunidad.

MAX:- Bien...ok, chicos. Tómense el resto del día libre. Pueden descansar, soldados. – cede oficialmente el superior, causando mucha dicha a los castaños.

DJ y NICOLE:- ¡Si, señor! ¡Gracias, señor! – agradecen de forma disciplinada, para luego lanzarse en un abrazo a su líder. Fue un muy corto, pues apenas se sintió el contacto, cada uno tomo del brazo al rubio que acompañarían, y a rastras se los llevaron rápido a sus cuatrimotos. Y con gran velocidad se marchan de ahí a sus respectivos destinos, ante las miradas atónitas de Kick y Max, como si temieran que el último cambiara de opinión.

MAX: bien… al menos digan "nos vemos, chicos". – comenta sarcástico a sus ya ausentes subordinados, luego de recuperarse de la impresión. Luego de un suspiro pesado, se gira hacia el acróbata. – bien, Kick. ¿De que querías charlar?

KICK: Sígueme.

Al decir esto, El acróbata saca su patineta "La vieja Azul" de la parte de su espalda. Una vez que sube al mismo, hace su mirada desafiante de medio doble de riesgo hacia el joven pelinegro quien comprendía el mensaje del acróbata. El mismo chico saca de su mochila su patineta que estaba pintada de color negro con unos símbolos de rayos en ella. Al subir cada dueño con sus patinetas, Kick comienza a moverse hacia adelante con su skateboard haciendo unas piruetas mientras que Max, hacia los mismo movimientos que él. Kick no parecía asombrarle mucho lo que hacía su compañero pero estaba aun dispuesto a llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto con las chicas del grupo, Nicole iba conduciendo a gran velocidad con su cuatrimoto por las calles hacia el centro comercial con su amiga Kendall quien estaba asustada de cómo conducía su amiga.

NICOLE:- Dime. Hace días que terminaste con Reynaldo, ¿no? – pregunta, sin quitar la mirada al frente.

KENDALL:- Si, ya rompimos. – responde desde atrás.

NICOLE: disculpa por no preguntarlo antes, pero, ¿y como lo tomo?

KENDALL:- No querrás saberlo. – la respuesta dio a entender que el ahora ex de su amiga había reaccionado de forma negativa, y que a Kendall no le había gustado nada verlo.

NICOLE:- De acuerdo. Tranquila, Kendall, haces lo correcto. Ahora debemos comenzar con la operación. – dice para cambiar el tema a lo que más importaba en ese momento.

KENDALL: ¿y cuál es? – no entendió a que se refería la castaña a la primera.

NICOLE: la operación "conseguir el amor de los chicos que nosotras amamos con nuestro trabajo en equipo, y luego conseguir un nombre más corto para la operación". – declara, con algo de vergüenza al revelar que no tuvo mucha imaginación al inventar el nombre.

En cuanto a Kendall, esta miro rara a la conductora, pero decidió no decir nada, en caso de que pudiera provocar a su amiga. Tras volver al silencio, unos minutos después, las dos finalmente llegan al centro comercial de la ciudad. Buscan estacionamiento para el vehículo, lo que no les toma mucho tiempo. Tras dejarlo aparcado, ambas dirijan sus miradas al enorme establecimiento.

NICOLE: ¿Aquí que este es el centro comercial? – dice, asombrada por el tamaño del lugar.

KENDALL:- Así es. Entremos. – afirma, a la vez que indica que entraran.

Para su suerte, el lugar donde se estacionaron estaba muy cerca de la entrada, por lo que su ingreso no tomo mucho. Una vez adentro, Nicole mira asombrada el lugar. El mayor tamaño que aparentaba en comparación al exterior. La variedad de tiendas, y establecimientos que ofrecían sus productos y servicios a quien viniera. Era como una maravilla más que jamás hubiera conocido antes.

KENDALL: Nicole, a juzgar como miras el lugar, jamás has estado en un centro comercial, ¿verdad? – deduce la rubia.

NICOLE:- no, pero es hermoso. ¡Jamás vi algo así! – confiesa bastante emocionada.

KENDALL: ¿No tienen centro comercial en donde vives? – le parecía extraño que ese fuera el primero que conocía.

NICOLE:-mmm… no. – responde tras pensarlo un poco. – cuando vivía con mis padres, nunca tuve que ir a uno. Y en Metaland, solo había un mercado. Nada más. Pero jamás tuvimos un centro comercial. – esto solo provoco preocupación a Kendall. Ahora tendría que ser ella la guía en todo, al parecer.

KENDALL: ¡Oh, cielos! Hay mucho por hacer. ¡Vamos! – le dice a su compañera mientras la tomaba del brazo, y la jalaba de la entrada.

Nicole:- ¡Whoa, Kendall! ¡Espera, me arrancas el brazo! – le pide, mientras intentaba librarse del agarre.

Kendall: Tranquila, es fisiológicamente imposible. – corrige la exageración, sin reducir el paso ni la fuerza que aun mantenía sobre la extremidad de Nicole.

Nicole: ¿Pero hacia donde me llevas? – pregunta, más resignada.

Kendall: A comprar maquillaje, ropa, cosas… ya sabes. – Nicole había dejado de escuchar al oír

"Maquillaje".

NICOLE: ¡ESPERA! – exclama con sorpresa, finalmente logrando que la rubia se frenara. – ¿Maquillaje? Nunca use maquillaje en mi vida, y no lo usare ahora. Y estoy bien con mi ropa que uso, no necesito un cambio. – Kendall se sorprendió al oír lo que dijo su amiga.

KENDALL: ¿escuche mal o, nunca usaste maquillaje? – no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

NICOLE: ¡JAMAS LO USE! – reitera en un casi grito.

KENDALL: Entonces vendrás conmigo ahora. Te guste o no. – vuelve a demandar la rubia, continuando con el camino de tirones al brazo de Nicole.

NICOLE: ¡espera, Kendall! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Oye, somos amigas! ¡No tienes que hacerme esto! – suplicaba casi al borde de las lagrimas.

KENDALL:- La verdad no. Pero como dijiste, somos amigas. Y las amigas se ayudan. Además no puedes ir asi a la fiesta mañana. – y tan pronto como empezó a suplicar, la castaña se sorprende.

NICOLE: ¿Que fiesta? – Kendall se espanta al darse cuenta del error que cometió. Luego de decirse un "rayos" mental, decide que ya no podía ocultarlo más. Así que suelta el brazo de Nicole, y comienza a explicar.

KENDALL: Eh… bueno, te lo diré. Mañana, Clarence hará una fiesta en su casa para darles la bienvenida. Pero primero iremos a la piscina, y después al parque de diversiones. – a la castaña se le dibujo una sonrisa al oír eso, pero pronto se le borra al recordar algo importante.

NICOLE:- Pero... ¿y la misión? No podemos dejarla así como así.

KENDALL:- Tranquila. Además, solo será un día. No creo que destruya al mundo mañana ¿No crees? – Nicole lo piensa un momento. Aunque su misión requería de la total seriedad, ellos habían destruido el prototipo del Mordans, lo que lo retrasaría al menos algunas semanas., o al menos, en su opinión.

NICOLE: pues, tienes razón. – acepta, alegre por la idea de poder pasar todo un dia con su nueva amiga. – bien, ¿qué debo usar?

KENDALL: primero debemos comprarte un traje de baño para la piscina. Después compraremos unos vestidos, unas sandalias y nos maquillaremos ¿Te gusta la idea? – y nuevamente la sonrisa de Harrison se desvanece.

NICOLE: ah no. No me hare un cambio radical solo para llamar la atención de Max ¡Olvídalo!... – dice con total rechazo, y girándose para darle la espalda a la rubia. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, un poco dudosa. –… y, ¿de cuantas piezas hablamos del traje de baño? – Con esa pregunta en mente, la rubia empieza a analizar a la castaña, en espera de poder dar una buena elección.

KENDALL: para ti, seria de dos…

NICOLE: ¡NI MUERTA! ¡MEJOR ME VOY! – interrumpe a su amiga, sonando más molesta, y preparándose para irse.

KENDALL: Vamos, Nicole. – la frena nuevamente, volviéndola a sujetar del brazo,

NICOLE: ¡no me obligues! – vuelve a las suplicas, aunque aparentemente no servirían de nada. – ¡no, basta! ¡Kendall! ¡Me duele el brazo! – a la rubia le parecía molesto que alguien como Nicole, que había luchado con ferocidad contra maquinas asesinas, le tuviera tanto pavor a algo de rubor, pero eso no hacía que desistiera de su plan.

KENDALL: vamos a la tienda de maquillaje, ¡Ahora!

NICOLE: ¡NOOOOO!

Las dos chicas continúan caminando por el centro comercial. Mejor dicho, una jalaba a la otra contra su voluntad. Nicole trataba de librarse del agarre de Perkins. Su desesperación fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta de cuando se detuvieron. Ella continuaba esforzándose por librarse, sin saber que Kendall se había detenido frente a una tienda deportiva. Ella miraba con mucha atención un maniquí que sostenía un Arco de Poleas tipo Golden Eagle, con todo el equipo pertinente, carcaj y flechas incluidos. Al mirar aquellas piezas, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de ella, más joven, practicando arquería. Lo mucho que se divertía practicando, lo mucho que le emocionaba dar en el blanco. Al recordar todo eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Pero pronto la borra al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

KENDALL: agh… eso ya no es lo mío… - se dice a sí misma, regañándose por recordar esa etapa que cree superada.

Así que dejando a un lado el arco, continua con su camino, mientras continua tirando del brazo de Nicole, quien ni había prestado atención a lo que la rubia había hecho o dicho.

En cuanto a Gunther y DJ, estos ya casi llegaban al restaurante familiar de los Magnuson, "El hacha de comida". A distancia, Dj se sorprendió al ver el diseño del restaurante, muy semejante a una cabaña enorme, más aparte la gigantesca hacha que adornaba el frente. Una vez que se detuvieron frente al establecimiento y se bajaron de la cuatrimoto, ambos apreciaron mejor el lugar.  
DJ: "El hacha de comida". No está mal el nombre. – opina, totalmente gustoso por lo que veía.  
GUNTHER: Gracias. Kick puso ese nombre cuando habíamos inaugurado el lugar. – agradece el cumplido. – Bien, hay cosas que hacer.  
DJ: De acuerdo.  
Cumpliendo con lo acordado, ambos amigos ingresan al interior del restaurante. Y una vez dentro, Dj mira bastante asombrado el decorado del establecimiento. Las mesas, las tarras, los adornos de pared, todo.

DJ:- Guau. Si que tiene estilo vikingo este lugar. – comenta mientras veía las armas que colgaban en las paredes. Pronto Helga se para frente a los dos jóvenes, con herramientas para la limpieza en las manos.  
HELGA:- Muy bien, chicos. Empiecen por limpiar el lugar, hace falta limpieza. – indica mientras les entregaba a los chicos las herramientas necesarias para la labor.  
GUNTHER:- Si mamá. Vamos DJ.  
Sin que el castaño se quisiera oponer, ambos comienzan con su primera labor del día. Limpiaban las mesas, el piso, paredes y ventanas. Ambos realizaban su tarea sin problema alguno, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ponto los clientes empezaron a llegar al restaurante, y entonces la labor de los menores paso a ser de camareros. Tras un tiempo de servir los platillos del restaurante, el enorme padre de Gunther, Magnus, llega y se dirige a su esposa.  
MAGNUS: Eh… ¿cariño? – llama sacando un calendario detrás de él.  
HERGA: ¿Si, Magnus? – responde desde la caja registradora.  
MAGNUS: Según este calendario…parece que el Kraken ha puesto huevos. Tenemos que conseguirlos, antes de que se abran.  
GUNTHER: ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? – se asusta por la noticia, pues sabía lo que eso podía significar. – De seguro hay más en la cocina.  
JERGA:- Me temo que no. Y como tu padre aun sigue lastimado de la última vez que fue a buscar los huevos del Kraken, y tu tío BJorgen no ha venido aun, así que tendrás que ir a buscarlos. – al oir la orden de su madre, Gunther no hizo más que aterrarse por eso.  
GUNTHER: ¡no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Lavare los platos para toda la vida! ¡Pero, por favor, no me obliguen a buscar los huevos de Kraken! ¡Por favor! – imploraba con lagrimas en sus recorriendo sus mejillas, cosa que llamo la atención de DJ.  
MAGNUS: ¡Basta ya! Gunther! – reprende el gran vikingo, logrando silenciar el llanto de su único hijo. – recuerda que eres un vikingo. ¡Ve por los huevos del Kraken, AHORA! ¡O si no, te castigare por una semana sin que visites a Kick! – pese a que viviría más con una semana sin Kick, que ir a la prisión del Kraken, no lo deseaba.  
GUNTHER: ahhh. Ok. Lo hare. – acepta resignado.  
Pese al pavor que sentía recorrer cada célula de su ser, sin mencionar los terribles recuerdos que tenia de su último encuentro con la bestia marina, el rubio si planeaba cumplir con su obligación. Así que con paso lento camino hacia la puerta que mantenía a la temible bestia encerrada. Frente a ella, escuchaba los respiros ruidosos de la criatura, al igual que leves gruñidos de ella, sabía que él iría por sus huevos.

Gunther se mantenía parado frente a la entrada al Kraken. Su cuerpo no quería obedecer la débil orden que su mente le daba de entrar. DJ, al notar el "inexplicable" comportamiento de su amigo, se dirige a él.

DJ: ¿Estas asustado, verdad? – tan pronto como lo dijo, el joven vikingo estallo en llanto.  
GUNTHER: ¡SI! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡SOY MUY HERMOSO! – a DJ le dio lastima, y vergüenza ajena, ver tal escena.  
DJ: Ay vamos, Gunther. No debe ser tan malo buscar huevos de gallina una gallina llamada "Kraken". – Gunther dejo el llanto al oír tal error.  
GUNTHER:- De hecho son huevos de una criatura vikinga. – a continuación, de su bolsillo saca un diminuto papelito doblado, y luego comenzó a desdoblarlo, una, dos, cuatro… veinte veces, revelando el retrato tamaño cartel de la criatura. – y esto es tan solo una escala de 1 a 20.  
DJ: oh… ahora veo porque no quieres ir. – dice, pálido del miedo al enterarse de la existencia de tal criatura.  
GUNTHER: ¡Se acabo! – grita desesperado. Y luego se recarga en la pared ara continuar con su llanto, pese a los golpes que la bestia daba contra la puerta.  
DJ: Bueno, Gunther, deja de llorar. Iremos a buscar esos huevos, ahora.  
GUNTHER: ¡pero nos acabara, y nos comerá! ¡Y usara nuestros huesos de mondadientes! – se opone aterrado. DJ solo suspira antes de tomar por los hombros al rubio.  
DJ:- Gunther… soy tu amigo. Y si un amigo tiene un problema, para eso están los amigos. Para ayudar, y por eso te ayudare ¿entendido? – al oír las palabras motivadoras del castaño, el joven vikingo dejo su llanto, y recupera la calma. Aunque tendría que ir a la guarida del Kraken de cualquier forma, al menos no lo haría solo. Y con DJ, había una posibilidad de lograrlo.  
GUNTHER:- De acuerdo, lo haremos. – dice más confiado. Entonces, lleva su mano a la manija de la puerta, mientras DJ se preparaba para entrar. – A la cuenta de tres… Uno…dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos… - a DJ le comenzó a molestar como Gunther trataba de retrasar lo inevitable  
DJ:- AY por amor de… TRES. – finaliza el el conteo, además de ser él quien abre la puerta.  
Con la entrada a la posible perdición abierta, los dos chicos entran corriendo con gritos de guerra salir de sus gargantas, ingresan a la guarida del Kraken, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El tiempo paso, y solo se escuchaban gritos de valor, uno que otro de miedo, además de golpes, y rugidos del Kraken. Con el pasar de los minutos, los ruidos no cesaban. Y eso no paso por alto por los señores Magnuson.

HELGA: Magnus, Gunther y su amigo aun no han vuelto. ¿crees que mi bebé…?  
MAGNUS: Cierto, quedaron mucho tiempo allí abajo. – interrumpe a su mujer, igualmente preocupado. - Iré a buscarlos, lastimado o no,… - entonces los ruidos dejaron de escucharse, alarmando a los padres.

Ambos se giran hacia la puerta del Kraken, tensos por la falta de sonido, aun más que cuando la había. Entonces, la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente. Pero no se veía quien o que la abría.  
HELGA: ¿Gunther? – pregunta, no muy segura de que fuera él.  
De pronto, las bisagras de la puerta rechinan, y casi al instante el rugido del Kraken vuelve a hacerse presente. Entonces, tanto Gunther como DJ salen finalmente con los huevos de la bestia en una canasta, y tan pronto escapan, cierran la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar que uno de los tentáculos de la criatura saliera.

Los dos jóvenes jadeaban por el cansancio, y sudaban por la misma razón. Pero aun así, se miraban sonrientes y satisfechos por haber logrado su competido. Pero repentinamente el rubio es sujetado con mucha fuerza. Pero en vez de ser una abominable criatura marina hunde navíos, era su madre, que lo abrazaba con alegría y alivio.

HERGA: ¡Gunther! ¡Mi bebé! – exclama muy emotiva, a la vez que le daba algunos besos en la mejilla. – ¡Creí que te perdí!  
GUNTHER: ¡ay, mamá! ¡Me avergüenzas frente de DJ! – dice con un rubor en sus mejillas.  
MAGNUS: ¡Mi hijo logro tomar los huevos del Kraken más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Mi bebé ya es todo un vikingo! ¡BWAAAAA! – acompaña al festejo, uniéndose igualmente al abrazo.  
GUNTHER: ¡ay, papá! ¡Tu también! ¡Paren por favor! – pide a sus progenitores, más apenado que antes.  
En cuanto a DJ, este solo veía aquella escena con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar. Pero de pronto viene más clientes, y la familia rompe la escena, para evitar pasar por vergüenza tamaño familiar.  
MAGNUS: Eh...Bien, a trabajar. Jerga, a la cocina. Gunther y DJ, sigan pidiendo las ordenes de los clientes. De pronto, viene BJorgen apurado y sudando por la puerta.  
BIORGEN: Lamento el retraso. Tuve un problema en el transito, y… - sus excusas son interrumpidas por el dueño del local.  
MAGNUS: ¡Tu, a la cocina! ¡Y rápido! – ordena bastante enojado por su tardanza.  
BIORGEN: De acuerdo. – acepta, no queriendo oponerse a su jefe.  
Todos comenzaron a cumplir sus quehaceres. Las órdenes volaban, los clientes entraban y salían, y el tiempo pasó volando. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde.  
GUNTHER:- No puedo creerlo. Consigo los huevos de Kraken, y aun así debo lavar los platos. ¡NO es justo! – se queja, mientras cumplía con la labor mencionada en la cocina. Pero entonces pensó que si iba a hacer lo segundo que más odia, al menos lo haría con música. – ¡Hey DJ! ¡Pon algo de música para animar el ambiente! – el castaño, que acababa de llegar, luego de dejar una orden, asiente a la petición de su amigo, y enciende la radio.

Busca por las estaciones alguna canción que fuera del gusto de ambos. Entonces encuentra la canción, y sube el volumen para que Gunther pudiera escucharla, y este se sorprende al oir que esa era su nueva canción favorita.  
DJ: ¡oh si! ¡Amo esta canción! ¡Es mi favorita! – Gunther se sorprende mas al oír es. Pues al primer día después de haber hecho la apuesta con Kick, no había dejado de buscar a la persona que le daría el triunfo, pero siempre fallaba.  
GUNTHER: ¿Tú escuchas esa canción? Pensé que era el único que la escuchaba.  
DJ: También yo y también sé los pasos del baile. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas? – entonces trato de hacer memoria. Y entonces se fijo que cuando buscaba a la persona que compartía ese gusto con el, DJ estaba presente, y siempre mencionaba "a mi si me gusta" , "también es mi favorita", y "!¿cómo te atreves a decir que apesta?!". Al fijarse que ya había encontrado a la persona que tanto buscaba desde el primer día, y no se había fijado, se sintió tonto. Pero pronto deja de sentirlo, y se da cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

GUNTHER: Hey, DJ. – le llama con una sonrisa picara.  
DJ: ¿Si?  
GUNTHER: Mañana Kick organiza una fiesta para ustedes como bienvenida, ¿Iras? - pregunta, olvidándose de la promesa de silencio que le había hecho a su mejor amigo.  
DJ: Gunther, acuérdate que estoy en una misión. Además Max no estará de acuerdo. – aunque estaba al tanto de su deber, le entristecía tener que desilusionar a su nuevo amigo.  
GUNTHER: Mira. De seguro Kick está hablando con Max para que vaya también. Además, no creo que Mordans destruya Mellowbrook mañana. – DJ se rie de forma burlona al oír eso, para sorpresa de Gunther.  
DJ:- jajaja. Pues le deseo mucha suerte a Kick si quiere convencer a Max, ya que no es fácil convencer a Max de desviarse cuando está en una misión. – de pronto deja la risa, y se pone pensativo, recordando que la mayor parte de su tiempo se abarcaba exclusivamente para misiones. – Y ahora que lo pienso, últimamente necesito una fiesta para relajarme… ¡así que Bien! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – la aceptación de su amigo le causo cierta alegría perversa al rubio.  
GUNTHER: _Prepárate Kick. Porque mañana besaras a Kendall ¡Juajajaja! _– en un momento, las risas perversas de Gunther dejaron de ser mentales para pasar a ser en voz fuerte. DJ, quien estaba parado junto a el, lo miro con rareza por estas risas sin razón, aparente.  
DJ:- eh Gunther… ¿Estás bien? – al darse cuenta de su indiscreción, el rubio termino con sus carcajadas, y volvió a su estado inocente de siempre.  
GUNTHER: Si tranquilo. – dice normal con una sonrisa.

Aunque no muy satisfecho por la respuesta, DJ decide olvidar el asunto, y vuelve hacia la estufa, pues la siguiente orden estaba lista para ir a la mesa. Poco tiempo después, una cuatrimoto llega frente al Hacha de comida, y las dos ocupantes del vehículo bajan y miran al establecimiento.

…

**Continuara.**

**Ahora que Gunther tiene todo a su favor en la apuesta, no será tan difícil lo que pasara más adelante para Kick y Kendall. Y lo se, debe ser raro que una chica no le gusta usar maquillaje y los cambios radicales… Pobre Nicole, espero que Kendall sea buena con su mejor amiga. Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Por favor, dejen sus reviews y síguenos en Facebook en los sitios de siempre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si la apocalipsis zombie surja mañana a primera hora xD Aquí se despide…**

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


	16. Capitulo 16: El monstruo del rayo verde

**Buenas noches, fanáticos lectores. Aquí "Soldado Metaelite CET" con un nuevo capítulo de la película de Kick Buttowski "Héroe de Mellowbrook". Muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza de mí capitulo. Espero que le guste esta parte que con mi compañero "Sombra de Maldad" lo hemos nombrado…**

Capitulo 16: "El monstruo del rayo verde"

Cuando la puerta del local se escuchaba al cerrar, Gunther observa quienes eran los nuevos clientes y eran las chicas del grupo, Kendall y Nicole, con varias bolsas con ropa que habían comprado en el centro comercial. El joven nórdico, al ver a su vecina y su compañera, decide dejar de lavar los platos para atender a las chicas.

GUNTHER: ¡Mamá!- Avisa a su madre mientras ella cocinaba.- ¡Terminare de lavar los platos luego!

HELGA: No te preocupes, mi cielo.- Responde la vikinga.- Tu tío BJorgen lavara los que faltan.

BJORGEN: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es trabajo de Gunther!- Responde totalmente desacuerdo al escuchar a la madre del vikingo.

HELGA: ¡Solo lávalos!- Responde autoritaria.- ¡Gunther ha hecho demasiado esta mañana!

BJorgen, sin nada que decir, comienza a lavar los platos mientras se quejaba en noruego. El joven nórdico sale de la cocina, llama a su compañero DJ y saludan a las chicas mientras estaban en la puerta.

GUNTHER: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal su día? – pregunta con alegría.

NICOLE: Ps… bien, diría yo.- responde la pregunta con una sonrisa. Pero su compañera no estaba de acuerdo con la contestación.

KENDALL: ¿"Bien"? Nicole, ¡golpeaste a los de Seguridad, por qué no quisiste usar el pintauñas! ¡Y por eso casi nos vetan del centro comercial!- Contradice su respuesta con mucho enojo.

NICOLE: Bueno… NO "tan" bien. Además, te advertí que no me gusta usar esas cosas. – fue lo único que uso para su defensa.

DJ: ¡jajaja jajaja! ¡Esto no puedo creerlo! La recluta más brava usando maquillaje.- Se reía el joven de la gorra roja al escuchar lo que sucedió con las chicas.

NICOLE: ¡NO HABLES, DJ!- Contradice la burla de su compañero.- ¡AHORA ERES TODO UN MAYORDOMO CON ESE UNIFORME!- Una vez que menciona esas palabras de burla, Gunther los detiene.

GUNTHER: Oigan, tranquilos, chicos. ¿De acuerdo? Kendall, ¿que necesitan?- pregunta hacia la rubia.

KENDALL: Vinimos a comer- Responde con modales.- Dime ¿queda alguna mesa libre?

GUNTHER: Si, queda una por allá.- Señalaba la mesa donde siempre Kick y el rubio se sientan.- Si quieren, vamos a comer todos juntos. Yo invito.

KENDALL: Pues… veras...- Iba a negar la petición de Gunther pero Kendall interfiere dando una respuesta positiva ante la petición del mismo. La rubia, molesta, habla con la castaña en vos baja.- ¿Por qué has aceptado?

NICOLE: Porque no me queda ni un centavo por gastar en esta ropa en el centro comercial… al igual que tu.- Responde en vos baja también pero con una sonrisa malévola. La rubia había revisado su bolso y no tenia tampoco dinero. Sin decir nada a la castaña, acepta la petición del amigo del acróbata. Gunther saca un trapo de cocina y limpia la mesa que iban a ocupar. Las chicas se sientan al igual que el castaño soldado y el joven nórdico llama a su madre.

GUNTHER: ¡MAMÁ! DAME 4 ESTOFADOS NORDICOS! ¡INVITO YO E IRE A COMER CON MIS AMIGOS EN LA MESA DE ALLA, ¿PUEDO?!

GELGA: ¡De acuerdo, hijo!- Responde la madre- Dame 15 minutos.

Mientras que la madre comenzaba a cocinar el estofado, Gunther recordó lo que había hablado con Kick esta mañana

_FLASHBACK_

KICK: creo que debemos conocerlos más quienes son realmente si son los buenos o malos y saber con quién nos estamos metiendo realmente

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Gunther miraba a su amigo y a la castaña en la mesa y pensó que debía hablar con ellos pero no podía hacerlo solo así que mira a Kendall y creyó que sería buena idea hablar con ella para conseguir la información que necesitaba pero recuerda que tampoco hablaba con la rubia ya que lo odiaba por ser el amigo de su enemigo "Kick" pero no tuvo otra opción. Gunther se acerca a la mesa y llama a Kendall.

GUNTHER: Kendall… ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento?- pregunta cortésmente a la rubia. La chica no dice nada al principio y sale con Gunther afuera del restaurante dejando a DJ y Nicole confundidos de la situación que estaba pasando.

KENDALL: y bien, Gunther… ¿de qué querías hablarme?- pregunta la rubia cruzando los brazos y estando seria. Gunther ya comenzaba a temblar del miedo pero no lo demuestra a la rubia, se calma y comienza a hablar.

GUNTHER: ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado con Kick esta mañana?- Pregunta

KENDALL: ¿De lo que debemos conocer más a los chicos?- responde la pregunta con otra.

GUNTHER: Si. – asiente a la acertada suposición.

KENDALL: También iba a hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo sola, y te iba a pedir tu ayuda. Pero, luego pensé que no aceptarías porque me odias.- Gunther no podía creer esto. Kendall tenía el mismo problema que él.

GUNTHER: Eso no importa. Ahora estamos juntos en esto, así que debemos hacer un lado nuestras diferencias y estar más juntos que nunca. Además, no te odio. Sino que nunca hemos hablado como ahora jeje.- Con el último comentario acompañado con una sonrisa, Kendall veía un Gunther más maduro y con una imagen de él más como amigo que como enemigo.- Así que seamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

KENDALL: De acuerdo. Pero no te atrevas a lanzar un gas mientras este cerca, ¿entendido?- Aceptando con aquella proposición, ambos chicos estrechan sus manos sellando su nueva amistad.- Bien, ¿ahora de que debemos hablar con ellos?

GUNTHER: De su líder.- Responde con seguridad. Como tú conoces a ella y yo conozco a DJ, solo debemos hablar sobre él para conocerlo más y obtener información de quienes son. ¿Qué crees?

KENDALL: De acuerdo.- Acepta la idea del nórdico y ambos chicos entran nuevamente al local. La rubia se sienta nuevamente en donde estaban los jóvenes soldados quienes estaban preocupados.

DJ: ¿Está todo bien, Kendall?

KENDALL: Si, no te preocupes.

NICOLE: ¿Y donde fue Gunther?- Preguntaba por el nórdico mientras que el mismo chico traía los estofados calientes y listos hacia la mesa para sus amigos.

GUNTHER: ¡TA-DAH! ¡A COMER!- Sonreía mientras servía los platos de comida.

DJ: ¡YAHOO! ¡MIS PALABRAS FAVORITAS! ¡JAJA!- Todos los chicos comenzaron a comer. Los jóvenes suburbanos comían con calma al igual que Nicole pero DJ comía como todo un animal. Nicole le da un golpe en la cabeza diciendo que mantenga sus modales. Unos 20 minutos después, los chicos habían terminado de comer y estaban totalmente satisfechos.- UUFFF! ¡JU-JU! YA ME LLENE… Gracias por la comida, Gunther je.

NICOLE: Si, en verdad, muchas gracias.- Agradece por la comida.

GUNTHER: No fue nada, en serio.- Responde algo penoso ante un buen halago.

Pasa unos minutos y hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, solo se escuchaba la música de la rocola y la charla de unos clientes. Nicole observaba el rostro de Gunther y de su amiga quienes estaban algo incómodos por algo. Finalmente, se rompe el silencio.

NICOLE: Kendall, ¿está todo bien? Te noto algo incomoda.- Finalmente, llego el momento de las preguntas.

KENDALL: Bueno… verán, Gunther y yo queremos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

NICOLE: Bien, no hay problema.- Menciona con calma acompañada de una sonrisa.

GUNTHER: Es sobre su líder, Max.- Tras escuchar el nuevo tema de conversación, DJ y Nicole cambian su estado de ánimo de alegres a unos serios.

DJ: ¿Que… quieren saber de él?- cruza sus brazos.

KENDALL: Bueno… durante estos días, nos hemos conocido muy bien y sabemos que ustedes son buena gente pero no conocemos a Max y queríamos saber más de él para acercarnos.

NICOLE: Pero… ¿qué quieren saber exactamente de él?- Pregunta nuevamente al no quedar satisfecha con esa explicación.

GUNTHER: ¿Max siempre fue así de…? ¿"sombrío"?- Hace la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente. Los castaños quedaron algo sorprendidos.

NICOLE: Ps… veras.- Antes de responder, DJ interfiere con la respuesta de su compañera.

DJ: Lo siento, chicos pero no podemos responder esa pregunta.

KENDALL: ¿Por qué?- pregunta disconforme con la respuesta de sus amigos.

NICOLE: En verdad Kendall, no podemos responder eso. Es algo privado.- Responde algo triste.

GUNTHER: Si es así, prometemos no contarlo a nadie. Sera nuestro secreto también. Lo juramos. ¿No, Kendall?

KENDALL: Si, lo prometemos.- Tras ese juramento, Nicole miraba los ojos a los rubios y notaba que decían la verdad y que podían mantener un secreto. La chica miraba a su compañero y le pregunta.

NICOLE: Entonces… ¿Qué opinas, DJ?

DJ: ¿Lo juran?- Hace la última pregunta y ambos rubios responden con un "si" bastante serio. El castaño da un suspiro bastante profundo y comienza con su respuesta.- Pues… verán. Entre todas las personas que he conocido, Max es la persona con más desgracias que ha tenido durante toda su corta vida.

NICOLE: Así es,- acomodándose un poco, ella responde.-

_FLASHBACK _

NICOLE: _Cuando Max tenía nueve años, iba a la escuela pública de Metaland. Él tenía habilidades para las materias, deportes, amistades, etc. Era un chico bastante popular no porque es el hijo del fundador, sino porque fue el mejor de esa escuela. Tenía muchos amigos pero solo confiaba en uno solo, que sería DJ. Pero… hubo un chico llamado Mattews quien era el capitán de futbol americano que tenía envidia de los éxitos de Max que le hacia la vida imposible con sus bromas y maltratos. Maxi estaba cansado de tantos maltratos._

_Un día como otro, Mattews iba a preparar una broma pesada pero a DJ. Al final de la clase, Maxi encontró a su mejor amigo en medio del patio atado en la estatua de su padre pintado y vestido como mujer; y golpeado en toda su cara por Mattews y su equipo y con un cartel que decía "MAX T.Y DJ LOSERS". Max quería vengarse._

_Esa noche, Todo el equipo estaba practicando una jugada en la cancha de la escuela y el entrenador estaba en la sala de maestros haciendo "no sé qué rayos". Al terminar la práctica, Max apareció en la entrada mirando al equipo con ojos llenos de odio y venganza. Él no podía permitir que Mattews saliera con la suya. Matt había notado la presencia de Max y comenzaba a provocarlo con varios insultos. Max, harto, comienza una pelea dando el primer golpe a él capitán. Todo el equipo se acercaba para a darle "una lección" a Maxi pero él había tomado un bate de aluminio, que estaba con los equipos de deportes en la escuela, y con solo eso, se defendió._

_Cuando el entrenador había notado los gritos de dolor y de golpes de metal, fue a ver lo que estaba pasando. Una vez allí, comenzó a llover intensamente con truenos y relámpagos; el entrenador solo veía a un equipo de futbol totalmente derrotado con sus cascos y protecciones destrozados, a su mariscal con la cara golpeada y a un joven con un bate y con su cara con varios golpes, moretones en medio de esos chicos. No se sabe el porqué pero el entrenador dijo que cuando cayó un rayo detrás del chico, vio los ojos de ese chico brillando de color verde dando un grito de guerra.  
_MAX:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- _Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

GUNTHER: Increíble…- estaba asombrado mientras estaba temblando de la historia.

KENDALL: ¿Y… que paso después?- Preguntaba ocultando sus ansias de saber lo que continuo. La castaña continúo con el relato.

_FLASHBACK_

NICOLE: _Al siguiente día, toda la escuela se entero de ello. Todos los chicos miraban a Max como si fuera un monstruo. Era imposible que un solo chico pudiera acabar con un equipo de futbol americano con sus cascos y todo eso pero Max hizo lo imposible, que todos los chicos de la escuela comenzaban a aislarlo y lo llamaban "El monstruo del rayo verde"._

_Al terminar el año escolar, Max se fue de la escuela y se unió con el grupo de su padre ya que su padre vio en él que tenía talento para el combate pero DJ no quería separarse de su mejor y único amigo. Hasta hoy, Max y DJ se unieron al grupo anti-terrorista cumpliendo en todas las misiones que mandaban pero Max solo obtuvo un pasado que lo tortura con el nombre de "El monstruo del rayo verde"._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

DJ: Y por eso Max es "sombrío" como ustedes dicen. Y todo vivieron infelices por siempre. Fin jeje.- Agregaba lo último que menciona al relato de Nicole con un toque de humor. Gunther y Kendall quedaron totalmente sorprendidos con la historia sobre el pasado de Max. Kendall realiza una pregunta más.

KENDALL: Pero Nicole ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

NICOLE: Bueno,- responde con algo de pena.- Yo fui compañera de clases de Max y DJ, y me contaron todo lo que paso tras unos compañeros y… también lo aislaba y molestaba con ese apodo.

GUNTHER: ¿Y cómo te uniste al equipo?- Pregunta con una duda más.

NICOLE: Verán, desde que Max se fue con el grupo de su padre, había comenzado a hackear sitios de redes sociales al principio. Pero entre más mejoraban mis habilidades de pirateo, indagaba en redes más privadas. Hasta que finalmente me infiltraba en ordenadores gubernamentales y militares solo por diversión. El padre de Max me atrapo, y me quiso arrestar por ello. Pero, me propuso un trato, el cual era que me tenía que unir al grupo para ayudar como "Hacker" y él olvidaba de enviarme a la cárcel. Acepte y cuando me envió con mi grupo, vi a DJ y a "El monstruo" como mis compañeros. Me quería morir por el miedo que tenia pero al final, había notado que ese "monstruo" era un chico amable, gentil, bueno… hermoso, guapo, simpático que…- cuando iba a mencionar lo ultimo con una imagen de Max en su mente, Kendall termina la frase por ella.

KENDALL: Que te enamoraste de él, ¿no es así?

NICOLE: Si…- Responde enamorada pero no se dio cuenta de su respuesta.- un momento, ¡¿Qué dije?!

GUNTHER y DJ: ¿Estas enamorada de Max?- Quedaron atónitos por la respuesta.

NICOLE: BUENO, ¡SI, ES CIERTO! ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MAX.- Respondía con enfado y vergüenza- ¡Y KENDALL ESTA ENAMORADA DE KICK! ¡ASI QUE ESTAMOS IGUALES, AMIGA! – revela el secreto para cobrar venganza.

GUNTHER y DJ: ¡¿Qué?!- Quedaron nuevamente atónitos.

KENDALL: ¡NO DEBISTE DECIRLO!- Gritaba la rubia.

NICOLE: ¡TU DIJISTE PRIMERO MI SECRETO!- Responde de la misma manera.

Gunther: Chicas, tranquilas. No peleen- calma la situación.- DJ y yo prometemos no decir nada a nadie, ¿lo prometes Di?

DJ: ¿Eh? Ah… si, lo prometemos.- Levanta la mano derecha como símbolo de juramento.

KENDALL: De acuerdo. – Se calma la rubia.

DJ: Bueno,- Intenta volver al tema de conversación anterior.- ¿Creo que con eso cerraría su pregunta, no?

KENDALL: En verdad, Max es un chico bastante peligroso.- Habla totalmente sorprendida.

DJ: Si, pero no pienses mal de él. Ahora cambio durante todo este tiempo. Y está seguro de volver a la vida civil con Nicole y yo una vez que arrestemos a Mordans, su ejército y sus planes malvados. ¿No, Nicole?- La compañera castaña responde esa pregunta con un "es verdad" bastante confiada y feliz. Una vez dicho esto, El joven vikingo logra entender todo.

GUNTHER: Ahora entiendo. Ustedes están peleando para salir del grupo anti-terrorista una vez que acaben con el loco ese, ¿Verdad?

NICOLE: Así es pero no podremos hacerlo mientras estemos en este lugar charlando, je.

DJ: Nos quedamos charlando tanto que ya es de tarde y no hay un solo cliente en el lugar jejeje.- Mira el lugar casi vacío. Gunther se dirige a la cocina y solo estaba la madre de Gunther en la cocina

GUNTHER: Mamá. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – pregunta, curioso.

GELGA: El restaurante está cerrado hasta mañana, Gunther.- Responde la pregunta mientras ordenaba los platos.- Si quieres puedes irte a jugar con Kick.

Con el permiso de salir temprano del restaurante, Gunther avisa a los demás que tenían que salir debido a que el local estaba cerrado. Todos salen afuera y notaron que se estaba poniendo el sol. Estando cerca de las motos, la castaña habla.

NICOLE: Bien. Sera mejor buscar a Kick y a Max en donde estarán. Andando, chicos.- Tomando el papel de líder, los chicos suben a los cuadriciclos y se dirigían a su próximo destino: La casa de Kick. Pero antes de partir…

DJ: ¿Asi que estas enamorada de Max, eh Ni? Jejeje.- En el momento que el castaño se burla de su compañera, la misma se pone un poco colorada. Kendall golpea al castaño en la cabeza como respuesta de su mejor amiga.- ¡AUCH! Bien, ya entendí… chicas.- comentaba lo ultimo dicho algo molesto mientras que Gunther se reía en silencio.

NICOLE: Gracias, Kendall.

KENDALL: De nada, amiga.

**Ahora que Gunther y Kendall han unido fuerzas y que obtienen las respuestas necesarias, podrán estar más seguro a quien apoyar pero… ¿se sentirán aun mejor ahora que saben quién es el realmente Max? ¿Y que estarán haciendo Kick y el líder mientras que ellos iban a la casa del acróbata? No se pierdan la próxima semana en Facebook "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski/The Best of Kick Buttowski" y "Kick y Kendall :3"**

**Continuara…**


	17. Capitulo 17: El reto

**Buenos días, tardes y noches. Soy Sombra de Maldad, junto a mis colegas presentadoles un nuevo capítulo de esta obra nuestra. Disculpen la tardanza, aunque solo hayan sido de unos días. Pero les agradecemos en verdad por seguir esta obra, pero nos gustarían recibir más comentarios suyos, saber en que podemos mejorar, o si en verdad gozan leer esta historia, casi tanto como nos gusto hacerla. Bien, sin nada más que decir, que lo disfruten, y esperamos con ansias sus reviews.**

**Capitulo 17: El reto.**

Tras haber abandonado el restaurante, luego de que la familia Magnuson lo cerrara, Gunther, Kendall, Dj y Nicole abordaron sus transportes respectivos, y marcharon hacia la residencia de los Buttowski, para buscar a Kick y a Max, y si se daba la oportunidad, hablar sobre la fiesta que el acróbata tenía planeada. Por sugerencia de Gunther, fueron tan rápido como sus cuatrimotos, y la ley, lo permitieran. Pues conociendo a Kick, no iban a estar en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. En tiempo record llegaron a la casa del temerario.

Tras dejar sus transportes estacionados frente a la casa, se dirigieron a la puerta y Gunther es quien toca el timbre. Tras unos segundos de espera, en donde nadie abrió, el rubio volvió a tratar con el timbre, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Empezando a sentirse impaciente, Nicole hace a un lado a Gunther, y abre la puerta por ella misma. Sin más remedio decidieron seguirla y entran todos al hogar. Todos fueron al sofá, donde solo se encontrado Brad recostado en el sofá, mirando su programa favorito de leñadoras en bikini. Pero no había rastros de Kick.

GUNTHER: oye, Brad, ¿Dónde están Kick? – pregunta detrás del respaldo del sofá.

BRAD: el loser se fue hace poco con su amigo. – responde sin quitar su mirada del televisor.

GUNTHER: ¿no sabes a donde se fueron?

BRAD: ¿Yo que voy a saber? – responde molesto porque no dejaba de molestarlo. – Solo porque me haya tocado vigilar al loser, no significa que vaya a saber en donde este. – tras decir eso, hace ademan para que ellos se fueran ya.

¿?: Dijeron que irían a practicar. – responde una voz repentina tras ellos, y al voltear miran a la hermana menor de Kick, Brianna, quien sostenía un vaso con agua que había traído de la cocina.

DJ: ¿sabes a donde fueron? – pregunta a la recién llegada.

BRIANNA: no dijeron a dónde irían. Solo que iban a practicar. ¿Ustedes saben qué? – pregunta, interesada en lo que su hermano estaba haciendo con aquel chico que no llevaba mucho de conocer.

NICOLE: no sabemos, pequeña. Pero, gracias por la información. – tras el agradecimiento, la menor se retira de ahí.

Al ver que no conseguirían nada en esa casa, salen todos al exterior para continuar su búsqueda. Una vez todos en el jardín de los Buttowski, y luego de verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca, continúan charlando.

KENDALL: ¿Dónde creen que estén? – empieza ella.

GUNTHER: pues ya oyeron a Brianna. Ellos dos se fueron a practicar, pero no sabemos qué, ni en donde. – recuerda, no muy satisfecho por la poca información que tenia del paradero de su amigo.

NICOLE: déjenme a mí. – dice de pronto la castaña. Entonces, saca de un bolsillo su comunicador, y se lo coloca en el oído a la vez que lo encendía. – aquí Nicole llamando a Max. Responde, Max. Solicito tu ubicación, cambio. – guarda silencio mientras espera la respuesta, al igual que los demás. Tras un breve tiempo de espera, reciben respuesta de su líder.

_MAX: aquí, Max. Estoy en la ubicación del helicóptero, junto a Kick. ¿Ocurre algo?_

NICOLE: Nada, señor. Solo pregunto para poder ir a donde ustedes, si me autoriza. – solicita, aun recordando quien era el jefe del equipo.

_MAX: permiso concedido, Nicole. Los esperamos aquí._ – y finaliza la llamada.

NICOLE: los chicos están en donde resguardamos el helicóptero. Y es ahí a dónde iremos.

Sin ninguna objeción con la idea, todos vuelven a montar las cuatrimotos, y parten hacia el punto indicado por Max en el comunicador. Aunque el viaje era relativamente largo, el tiempo paso volando para los 4, por lo que llegaron al sitio sin estrés. En cuanto todos pusieron un pie sobre el lugar, en el centro del bosque, se dedicaron a buscar rastros de sus amigos.

Por un momento todos pusieron sus miradas en un sitio donde la luz se distorsionaba levemente. Esto era debido a que era ahí en donde se ocultaba de la vista de cualquiera la aeronave metaelite, gracias a un escudo que reflejaba la luz, volviéndola invisible para el ojo descuidado, pero percibible para quien pusiera la debida atención. Luego, miraron por el resto de su entorno, pero nada. Ni una sola señal de que ellos estuvieran cerca. Y eso les preocupaba.

DJ: ¿Dónde estarán? ¡Chicos! – les llama con fuerza, sin respuesta alguna.

GUNTHER: ¿no creerán que esos Mechatroops los atacaron, verdad? – supone con algo de miedo.

NICOLE: lo dudo. – rechaza la teoría sin tanta preocupación. – si hubiera sido así, nos hubieran avisado.

KENDALL: además, conociendo a Clarence, hubieran dejado aquí mucha destrucción. – aporta la rubia, reconociendo la falta de control en daños colaterales que siempre tenía su vecino. Cuando de pronto, oyeron algunos ruidos, y golpes de metal, a un poco apartado de donde ellos, además de las voces de Kick y Max. Soltaban gritos y gruñidos, como si estuvieran en una pelea, factor que causo angustia en ellos. – o, quizás estén peleando en otra parte.

NICOLE: ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido, chicos! – apresura a los otros, siendo ella la primera en salir corriendo.

Los demás le siguen el paso de cerca, y pronto llegan al lugar donde se originaban los ruidos. No había Mechatroops cerca, para su buena suerte, pero si hubo algo que les sorprendió. Y eso era ver a Kick y a Max luchando entre ellos. El acróbata con la espada que había usado en su primer contacto con los Mechatroops, al igual que su patineta. Y Max su bate metálico que uso en la misma batalla. Ambos blandían sus armas como sables, y les sorprendía lo bien que combatía Kick con aquella nueva arma. Pero pronto ambos detienen su lucha al percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos.

KICK: ¡Chicos! Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé. – comenta al recibir la no anticipada llegada de sus colegas.

GUNTHER: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué peleaban? – los dos interrogados se miraron extrañados por la pregunta del rubio antes de responder.

KICK: No peleábamos. Max me estaba enseñando a luchar mejor con la espada del Chameleon. – explica mientras jugo un poco con su arma. Una vez explicado el problema, Gunther mira nuevamente al joven de la gorra negra con algo de miedo tras saber su pasado al igual que Kendall. El pelinegro notó esa mirada en ellos y pregunta.

MAX: Eh… Gunther, Kendall. ¿Estan bien, chicos?- pregunta extrañado.

GUNTHER: Si, no te preocupes.- Cambia su mirada intimidada por una mirada despreocupada acompañada de una sonrisa al igual que la rubia.- Todo esta bien jejeje ¿o no, Kendall?

KENDALL: Si, claro jejeje Todo bien.- Responde de la misma manera.

KICK: ¿Y desde cuando ustedes hablan?- Pregunta hacia su amigo y su enemiga tras responder de la misma manera.

GUNTHER: Eh… es una larga historia.- Evita responder esa pregunta con su comentario.

MAX: bien, Kick. Sigamos. – luego de decir esto, apunta a donde se encontraban parados un par de muñecos inflables de unos soldados. – Hazlo como te enseñe. Patina entre los pies del muñeco, y apenas estés tras él, levántate y ataca. Recuerda, si quieres que continúe enseñándote, golpéalo con la parte plana de la espada. – el acróbata asiente antes de prepararse para realizar la maniobra. Se mantuvo estático unos segundos hasta que… - ¡Ataque en diagonal izquierda-derecha!

Apenas oyó decir eso, Kick se movió a un lado, como si el muñeco le hubiera lanzado el ataque dicho, y sin perder tiempo lanza su patineta al suelo y se acuesta sobre ella, patinando panza abajo entre las piernas del muñeco de práctica. Cosa que fue fácil, dado a su talla pequeña. Y apenas logro "atravesar" al muñeco, se levanta, toma de nuevo La Azul, y golpea por la espalda al muñeco, y luego remata con su patineta, y así el objeto es disparado por los aires, para luego caer al suelo.

KENDALL: vaya, Clarence. Jamás te vi con tantas ganas de aprender algo. – comenta con burla, para ocultar lo mucho que la impresiono.

KICK: que graciosa, Kendall. – devuelve con sarcasmo.

MAX: en mi opinión, Kick aprendió bastante rápido. Mejoro su defensa y ataque en una mañana. Debo decir que estoy impresionado.

KICK: gracias, Max. – agradece el alago de su instructor. Luego intenta darle la espada al pelinegro, pero este la rechaza.

MAX: quédatela. Demostraste que tienes madurez y talento para llevarla. – Kick sonríe al oír eso. Pero pronto deja de hacerlo al recordar algo importante.

KICK: te lo agradezco… pero, no puedo llevarlo a casa. Si mis padres me ven con ella, me castigarían. Mejor consérvala tú en caso que los mechatroop nos ataquen. – Max comprende todo.

MAX: de acuerdo. Como tú digas. – acepta mientras hacía posesión del sable. Pronto, Gunther recuerda algo importante: el tema de la fiesta. Así que se acerca a su mejor amigo para hablar de eso.

GUNTHER: oye, Kick. ¿Pudiste hablar con Max sobre la fiesta? – susurra, en caso de que aun no lo hiciera el acróbata.

KICK: ¡shhh! Aun no. Ahora le iba a decirle. Solo espera. – responde en voz baja a lo dicho por su amigo. Lo único que necesitaba para hacer la propuesta al líder metalista era la oportunidad.

MAX: Bien. La verdad fue una tarde muy productiva con Kick. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo la pasaron? – pregunta a sus subordinados y amigos.

NICOLE: pues… - Nicole no sabía cómo explicarle a su superior sobre su vergonzosa conducta en el centro comercial.

KENDALL: ¡Mejor ni hables! – calla a la castaña, no queriendo recordar aquella penosa experiencia.

DJ: a mí me fue muy bien con Gunther. - cuenta, bastante satisfecho por su día.

GUNTHER: ¡sí! Fue un buen día. – aporta con igual animo. Pese a ver que sus chicos se encontraban más relajados que en otros días, Max sabia que aun había cosas importantes que hacer.

MAX: bien. Porque mañana tendremos otra búsqueda. – los ánimos de los metalistas se esfumaron al oír eso. – La pasamos bien. Pero, aun tenemos una misión que cumplir. ¿Entendido? – sus subordinados tuvieron que asentir de mala gana. Al ver eso, Kick sabía que si no decía algo ahora, quizás no podría después.

KICK: de hecho, Max. Tengo que hablar contigo. – empieza con seriedad.

MAX: ¿Qué pasa? – responde, poniéndole toda su atención.

KICK: escucha. Mañana hare una fiesta para ustedes. Pero primero quisiera que fuéramos a la piscina publica, y luego… - se calla al ser interrumpido por una seña con la mano por Max.

MAX: agradezco lo que haces por nosotros, Kick. Pero no puedo aceptar. Tenemos una misión, seguimos en servicio. Así que no podemos perder más tiempo del que ya perdimos. – rechaza con seriedad. El acróbata vio que no sería fácil convencerlo.

KICK: ¡por favor, Max! Sera divertido. – insiste, sin intención de fracasar. – Además, ustedes necesitan vacaciones, o al menos una buena fiesta.

MAX: Ya dije que no. No necesitamos esas cosas ahora, Kick – vuelve a negar, sonando más severo.

KICK: solo por un día.

MAX: ¡NO! ¡Y punto final! – da por terminado el tema, estando ahora furioso por la insistencia del acróbata por algo tan insignificante.

Entonces, para no continuar hablando sobre eso, da media vuelta, se marcha, y hace una seña para que el resto de su equipo lo siguiera. Nicole y DJ en verdad querían que su líder autorizara ese día libre. Así que antes de seguir a Max, hacen gestos suplicantes a Kick para que continuara intentando persuadirlo. Pero ya no tenía ideas. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo arriesgado, pero que podría funcionar.

KICK: si es así… entonces te reto. – todos se sorprendieron al oír eso. En cuanto a Max, detuvo su caminata, sintiéndose curioso por el mencionado reto.

MAX: Te escucho. – dice sin voltearse.

KICK: Si yo gano, te olvidaras solo por un día de tu misión, y ustedes tres disfrutaran de mi fiesta. – a Max no le sorprendía oír eso. Se da la media vuelta para continuar hablando de cara a cara.

MAX: Bien. Pero si yo gano, tú te olvidaras de eso, y nos acompañaras en todas las búsquedas, hasta que encontremos a Mordans. ¿Hecho? – Kick se quedo callado un tiempo, como si estuviera pensando en aquel trato. Hasta que por fin responde.

KICK: ¡Hecho! – los dos asienten entre ellos, cerrando así el trato.

MAX: ¿Y en qué consiste ese reto? – pregunta curioso.

KICK: un combate "espada a bate". – responde mientras señalaba las armas mencionadas.

DJ y NICOLE: ¡¿Qué?! – exclaman sorprendidos, pese a no ser los únicos. También los rubios estaban asombrados porque el acróbata solicitara un desafío ajeno a alguna acrobacia. Sin embargo, esa fue razón para sonreír para Max.

MAX: acepto. Como tú quieras. – tras decir esto, lanza la espada del temerario al aire, y cae enterrada en el suelo, cerca de Kick. Este la toma, lanza a la Azul a su amigo Gunther, quien lo atrapa, y se coloca en posición de guardia, acción imitada por el pelinegro.

NICOLE: ¡esto es malo! ¡MUY malo! – dice bastante preocupada.

GUNTHER: ¿por qué? ¿Qué podría salir mal? – pregunta, confuso por la angustia de la castaña.

DJ: ¿olvidaron la historia que les contamos? – hace recordar el castaño. – Si Max pudo contra un equipo de futbol entero, entonces Kick está prácticamente muerto.

KENDALL: ¡Ay no! – exclama bastante alarmada. Tanto que ya ni disimulaba su preocupación por Kick.

Los cuatro querían decir algo para frenar a sus amigos. Tratar de hacer que intentaran arreglarlo de alguna otra forma pero no podían. Con tan solo ver la mirada temeraria y decidida de Kick, y los ojos llenos de decisión de Max, sabían que nada que hicieran o dijeran podría pararlos de hacer aquella locura.

Ambos nuevos rivales solo miraban los ojos de su adversario, sin pestañear, e ignorando cualquier otra distracción. No movían ni un musculo de su lugar. Ambos esperaban a ver quiere iba a dar el primer paso de este nuevo combate entre el instinto contra la experiencia… Velocidad extrema contra fuerza militar… acróbata contra soldado… Kick contra Max…

…

**Continuara. **

**Una batalla está a punto de comenzar. ¡¿Quien ganara?! No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de la película de Kick Buttowski: Héroe de Mellowbrook la batalla entre Kick y Max. Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET despidiéndose hasta la próxima semana!**

**Soldado Metaelite CET y Sombra de Maldad.**


	18. Capitulo 18: Kick vs Max

**Saludos, amigos lectores. Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET junto con mi compañero Sombra de Maldad publicando un nuevo capítulo de la película de Kick Buttowski "Héroe de Mellowbrook". Mil disculpas por la demora de este capítulo pero ahora, esta listo. Espero que lo disfruten porque ahora viene una pelea entre…**

Capitulo 18: Kick vs Max

Hace tan solo unos momentos, lo que había empezado como una invitación a una fiesta a un grupo de amigos, se convirtió en el preludio de lo que se esperaba seria una fiera batalla entre un acróbata, y un soldado.

Tanto Kick como Max no se habían movido de su lugar, una vez que habían adquirido sus poses defensivas, confiadas y libres de cualquier nerviosismo. Mientras tanto, sus amigos no tenían esa facilidad. La preocupación por saber de los posibles resultados de este combate no los dejaba tranquilos.

NICOLE: ¡Max! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Apenas Kick recibió un entrenamiento sencillo hoy! – reclama en un vano intento de evitar aquella pelea.

MAX: Tranquila, Nicole. Él fue quien pidió un duelo. Además, seré blando con él. – Nicole lo miro acusadoramente. – bueno, no tanto.

GUNTHER: no estoy seguro de esto, Kick. – comunica a su mejor amigo.

KICK: ¿porque lo dices? – pregunta, sabiendo que su amigo no diría eso de no tener una buena razón… para él.

GUNTHER: pues veras… - Gunther estaba a punto de contarle la historia que les narraron Nicole y DJ, olvidándose por un momento de su promesa de silencio. Pero Kendall lo recuerda, así que para mantener callado a Gunther, le da un pisotón, mientras mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¡AHHH! Veras… - aparentando que no capto el mensaje el rubio, Kendall tuvo que darle otro pisotón. – lo que… ¡Ouch! Ocurre que… ¡Hay! Es que… ¡ouch! – y la rubia tuvo que darle más y más pisotones por cada vez que Gunther insistiera en revelar el secreto. Hasta que el final ella le da un golpe en el hombro, haciendo que por fin el vikingo captara el mensaje. – eh, olvídalo. Solo ten cuidado. – se retracta al final, mirando con reproche a la rubia.

KICK: por favor, Gunther. Todo irá bien. – dice para calmar a su amigo, además de sentir que tenía ganada la batalla.

NICOLE: bien, si lo van a hacer así, pondré unas reglas. – se resigna al ver que no podría evitar la pelea. – Primera, solo se usara un arma por cada uno. ¿Cuál eligen?

KICK: mi espada. – responde decidido.

MAX: elijo mi bate – dice con misma emoción.

NICOLE: bien. Pero empezaran con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. A los 5 minutos, podrán usar sus armas. – esta última condición la dice esperando, y casi segura, de que su líder venciera a Kick antes de que se llegara al mencionado tiempo. Ambos combatientes dieron un último vistazo a sus armas antes de lanzaros a Nicole y DJ, quienes las atrapan en el aire. – Aparte de mis reglas, ¿Habrá alguna otra?

KICK: yo no sigo ninguna regla. – dice con una sonrisa temeraria.

MAX: estoy de acuerdo. Que sea "Sin reglas". – acepta, ya ansioso de comenzar a luchar. Sin embargo, sus subordinados solo sentían más temor.

NICOLE: Entendido. No habrá reglas, salvo las que ya puse. El que logre dejar a su oponente fuera en sí, u obligue al otro a decir "me rindo", gana. Kick, buena suerte. Max… no seas demasiado duro con él. – tras decirlo, vuelve a su lugar con los demás.

KENDALL: ¿crees que termine bien esto, DJ? – pregunta, aun insegura con esto.

DJ: lo dudo… - la respuesta no tranquilizo a la rubia.

NICOLE: bien, señores. ¿Listos? – ambos contendientes no dijeron nada, señal de afirmación. – ¿Preparados? – los dos duelistas solo movieron un poco sus pies en la tierra, adquiriendo más firmeza en su postura. –… ¡Comiencen!

Tan pronto oyó la señal, Kick se lanza hacia Max con un puño listo para disparar. Sin embargo, el pelinegro lo esquiva, y aprovechando su proximidad al acróbata para darle una patada en la espalda, que no se pudo evitar. Kick salió disparado unos cuantos metros antes de caer al suelo, pero logra levantarse, un poco adolorido por la espalda.

MAX: ¡Vamos! – incita a su rival, sintiendo ese primer movimiento muy fácil de eludir.

Kick supo que no podría vencer a Max si utilizaba maniobras tan simples, no era como enfrentarse a su hermano. Así que vuelve a correr hacia su oponente, y levanta nuevamente el puño, como si fuera a intentar a golpearlo. Así que Max se prepara para trepar, o apartarse del puñetazo. Pero, al prepararse para ese golpe, no vio venir cuando Kick en lugar de golpearlo, se barre en el suelo, y pasa entre las piernas de Max. Este sorprendido se gira, solo para que al hacerlo el temerario le diera un puñetazo en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire.

¡GOLPE ESTOMACAL!

Max se recupera del golpe rápido, y a tiempo para ver que Kick le iba a dar otro golpe. Pero reacciona rápido, y logra darle antes una bofetada que lo lanza, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

¡VUELO DOLOROSO!

Este impacto hace que Kick se aturdiera, siendo incapaz de recuperarse antes de que el pelinegro corriera hacia él, lo sujetara de las piernas, y lo azota contra el mismo tronco contra el que choco.

¡ABRAZO A LA NATURALEZA!

Curiosamente, ese golpe ayudo a Kick a volver en sí, y viendo que Max iba a azotarlo nuevamente, se dobla para poder darle un golpe en el brazo, lo suficientemente doloroso como para que Max lo liberara. El medio doble cae de pie en el suelo, vuelve a pasar entre las piernas de Max, y estando tras de él, le aplica el conocido…

¡TORTURADOR!

MAX: ¡AH! – grita adolorido por la maniobra, mientras el resto lo vieron con pena ajena por Kick. – eso fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

En seguida, Max toma a Kick por el antebrazo, lo hace girar, y finalmente lo lanza con dirección al prado a donde se encontraba el helicóptero. Kick logra aterrizar de pie, pero de pronto Max llega corriendo, y antes de que el temerario pudiera hacer algo, es embestido por el pelinegro, que lo llevo el resto del camino, hasta llegar a donde el helicóptero camuflajedo, con el cual estrella a Kick.

¡EL CARGUERO LETAL!

Tras impactar contra el vehículo invisible, Kick cae al suelo. Max lo levanta solo para darle otro golpe. Pero la desesperación que adquirió Kick por eso lo obligo a darle una patada en la entre pierna.

¡GRITO DE DOLOR MASCULINO!

MAX: ¡ohhh…! Ouch… - gime adolorido antes de tirarse al suelo, en un intento de recuperarse. Para entonces, los demás apenas llegaban al nuevo campo de batalla, sorprendiéndoles que Max se encontrara en el suelo en posición fetal, debido a que no vieron la última maniobra del acróbata. Y hablando de este, él aprovecha el breve tiempo de discapacidad de su contrincante para trepar por el helicóptero, confiando en su tacto y recuerdos para saber por dónde sujetarse. Y una vez en la cima, se tira en el aire, y cae sobre el aun "lisiado" líder metalista, quien aun trataba de recuperarse.

¡APLASTAMIENTO EXTREMO!

Tras esto, Kick se levanta, y mira a Max, quien aparentaba hallarse inconsciente. No había rastro de movimiento en el, ajeno a la de su pecho inflarse y desinflarse por la respiración normal. Viendo como parecía que Max quedo fuera de combate, siente que ya había ganado.

KICK: ¡Chicos! ¡Lo derrote! – exclama emocionado a los otros. - ¡Lo derro…! – sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando al instante Max abre los ojos, y se levanta con gran velocidad para darle un fuerte cabezazo al acróbata.

¡CABEZA DE PIEDRA!

Este último golpe del ya recuperado soldado dejo al borde del desmayo a Kick. Sus amigos lo notaron con tan solo ver la expresión de su rostro, y como sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¡Arriba! ¡Puedes ganar! – apoya a su amigo.

KENDALL: ¡Vamos, Clarence! ¡No te rindas! – acompaña en el ánimo.

Tras oír las palabras de ánimo de sus vecinos, Kick logra volver en si. Aunque debido a todo lo que ha hecho y recibido se sentía bastante cansado. Pero eso no estuvo ni cerca de quebrantar su espíritu.

KICK: aun… puedo… luchar, Max. – decía entre jadeos. El pelinegro no logra evitar sentir algo de admiración por la perseverancia del chico del casco.

MAX: se nota. Pero aun así, perderás. – responde antes de volver a la guardia.

De inmediato, Max prepara otro carguero letal para volver a estampar al medio doble contra algún objeto contundente. Sin embargo, Kick logra esquivarlo, haciendo que Max lo pasara por alto, y se estrellara contra el helicóptero al no verlo, obviamente.

KICK: uhhh. Eso tuvo que doler. – casi sintió el dolor en su cabeza al ver el accidente.

Max se sintió mareado tras el golpe que se auto infligió, cosa que Kick planeaba aprovechar. Pero es cuando de pronto se oye el reloj de DJ sonar, lo que solo significaba una cosa…

NICOLE: pasaron los 5 minutos. – informa, sorprendida de que Kick lograra resistir tanto tiempo, y eso mismo le preocupo.

Pero pese a esta inseguridad, tuvo que devolverle sus armas a cada uno lanzándolas por el aire. Cada arma cayó cerca de su dueño, por lo que cada quien toma la suya, y se lanzan a blandirlas. Ambos impactan sus armas, y forcejean para hacer caer al otro.

NICOLE: ¡Hay, no! ¡Ahora sí que Kick está acabado! –exclama asustada al ver que la pelea arma a arma había comenzado.

GUNTHER: ¿Por qué? – pregunta sin entender este repentino cambio de ánimo.

DJ: ¡porque nadie ha logrado vencer a Max con su bate! ¡Ni si quiera yo! – explica sin quitar la mirada del duelo.

KENDALL: ¡No puede ser! – exclama angustiada. Ya no le importaba ocultar su preocupación por su amor secreto.

En cuanto a este, junto a Max, al ver que no lograban hacer ceder al otro se empujan entre sí, creando un espacio entre ellos. Pronto Max es el siguiente en hacer su movimiento, tratando de darle un golpe vertical al acróbata, pero este logra bloquearlo con su arma, obligándolo a retroceder nuevamente.

MAX: Vaya, Kick. Aprendiste bien. – alaga, sorprendido por la facilidad que tuvo el temerario en anular su golpe.

KICK: tuve un buen maestro. – devuelve el cumplido con una sonrisa temeraria.

Deciden terminar esta breve charla para continuar con la pelea. Ahora fue el turno de Kick en lanzar el siguiente golpe, el cual es desviado por Max. Este contraataca con un golpe directo al estomago de Kick. Y aunque lanza otro, el acróbata reacciona a tiempo para saltar, y caer sobre el bate. Y una vez ahí, corre hacia su adversario sobre su propia arma, y trata de darle un golpe con la parte plana de su sable. Pero el pelinegro se aparta, y con su brazo libre da un manotazo a la espalda de Buttowski, haciéndolo caer de su bate.

Con su rival en el suelo, Max trata de darle otro golpe, pero Kick reacciona rápido y rueda en el suelo, alejándose de la trayectoria del bate. Se levanta rápido, y bloquea unos repentinos golpes que lanzo el pelinegro apenas se puso de pie el temerario. Continuaron así por un tiempo, Max atacando, y Kick bloqueando. Hasta que el acróbata ve una oportunidad y tras eludir un golpe de su contrincante, se larga a correr y se adentra en el bosque. Max al instante comienza a perseguirlo, y el resto siguieron a ambos para no perder ni un momento de esta lucha.

Pese a que siguió a Kick de cerca, luego de un tramo lo pierde de vista, tras luego de que el temerario pasara por unos arbustos. Y sin forma de ver a simple vista a su contrincante, Max se queda completamente inmóvil, en espera de alguna señal que revelara la ubicación de Kick.

Pronto oye pisadas aproximándose a él. Pero al girarse solo ve a Nicole y los otros acercarse a el. Pero hacer esto, bajo la guardia para el momento en el que Kick surgió de unos arbustos, y antes de poder pensar en algo, Max recibe un golpe en el abdomen de la parte plana de la espada de Buttowski. El esgrimista se esconde nuevamente en la flora del bosque antes de que Max viera por donde se había ocultado.

Dándose cuenta de lo que trataba hacer Kick, Max se sintió más tenso al saber que el acróbata planeaba usar su entorno para poder atacarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Intento ponerse más atento a cualquier indicación de un ataque de su rival. Pero siempre Kick lograba sorprenderlo con un golpe por la espalda, a los lados, e incluso algunos de frente.

Pronto la desesperación empezó a invadir al joven soldado. Hasta que finalmente Kick vuelve a salir y lanza una serie de ataques al pelinegro, quien con dificultad los bloquea todos debido a la sorpresa, y a que el acróbata lo había tomado con una pésima posición para estar parado.

Pronto Max tuvo que ir retrocediendo en un intento de conseguir más terreno. Pero en lugar de eso, Kick consiguió arrinconarlo contra un árbol. Y sin más por donde retroceder, no pudo hacer nada cuando Kick le da un certero golpe con su arma, tirándolo a un pequeño charco de lodo cercano. Todos se asombraron con el repentino cambio en la ventaja en esta batalla, estando ahora a favor de Kick. Ahora pensaban que él podría ganar la pelea.

Sin embargo, al enfocarse en el acróbata, descuidaron a Max. Quien aun tirado en el charco empezó a sentir una fuerte tensión en su cabeza. De pronto, su mente empezó a llenarse de breves, pero importantes escenas de su pasado: El pasto de un campo de futbol americano… las estruendosas risas burlonas de un equipo entero de futbol. Y al mirar a Kick, sin explicación lógica, vio a Mattews. Ese chico responsable de que el abandono de su vida civil fuera muy fácil. El culpable de haber perdido casi todo lo que había formado.

Entonces, su mirada comenzó a llenarse con una salvaje ira. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, casi como si quisiera rompérselos. Y su puño junto un puñado de lodo, y lo estrujo con rabia, mientras su puño temblaba por la furia que empezaba a inundar a su dueño. Y de pronto, solo un fuerte grito, casi un rugido, que ahuyento a todas las aves que reposaban sobre las ramas de los arboles cercanos.

Obviamente todos voltearon a ver a Max tan pronto como había liberado ese alarido. Y lo que vieron asombro a Kick, y aterro al resto. El pelinegro parecía estar en una especie de trance salvaje, ahora solo su resentimiento manejaría sus futuras acciones. Comenzando con tomar su bate, levantarse del charco, girar la pequeña perilla ubicada en la base del arma, y lanzarse hacia el acróbata.

Kick se quedo estático tras ver el repentino cambio de Max, apenas logrando reaccionar para apartarse del camino del bate, el cual fue estampado contra el suelo tras el golpe fallido, pero al tocar tierra una relativamente fuerte explosión voló una pequeña área del terreno impactado. Disparando unas cuantas rocas, de las cuales una dio contra el acróbata, aturdiéndolo un poco.

DJ: ¡Oh, No! ¡Kick lo llevo al límite! ¡Max perdió el control! – exclama alarmado, al saber perfectamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El acróbata apenas logro recuperarse a tiempo, antes de que Max volviera a intentar golpearlo, pero logra eludirlo a tiempo. Pero eso hace que el bate golpee un árbol, ocasionando que la parte impactada volara en pedazos, lo suficiente como para que el tronco no pudiera conservar el equilibrio, y se desplomara con dirección a la nueva ubicación del medio doble. Pero este consigue hacerse a un lado a tiempo. Pero eso no detiene a Max, quien empieza a encadenar una serie de golpes hacia Buttowski, y lo único que podía hacer era evadirlos.

GUNTHER: ¡No dijeron nada de que Max tuviera súper fuerza! – comenta, aun impactado por los destrozos que había hecho, y los que seguía haciendo cuando impactaba contra algo, que no fuera Kick.

NICOLE: No es él. Sino su bate. El PB-207X "Home Run" tiene la capacidad de incrementar la fuerza de impacto a niveles catastróficos. Y solo está en el nivel 1. – informa, sin quitar la mirada de lo que ya, en su opinión, había dejado de ser una pelea, y ahora era una lucha por sobrevivir… para Kick.

KENDALL: ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! – exclama ya bastante angustiada, y con lo que oyó que podía hacer ese bate, su preocupación aumento más. Sin embargo, DJ frena su intento de ayudar a su vecino. - ¡Oye, pero que te pasa! ¡¿No ves que podría matarlo?!

DJ: no podemos interponernos. Si lo hacemos, Max se sentirá más amenazado, y será peor. – aconseja, insatisfecho por eso, pese a que fuera verdad.

KENDALL: ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

DJ: Nada. Kick tendrá que encontrar una forma de tranquilizarlo él mismo, o hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pese a que ella no estaba de acuerdo, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Aunque en verdad quería ayudar a Kick, tratar de ser de utilidad, sabía que ella no podría hacer mucho. Si combatientes como DJ y Nicole no se animaban a luchar, entonces, ¿ella que oportunidades tenia? Ella nunca se había visto como alguien que diera una pelea de verdad, ni a nada que pasara de una simple discusión verbal.

Kick empezaba a sentir el cansancio tras solo dedicarse a evitar los golpes destructores de Max, mientras que este no mostraba señales de agotamiento. Pronto, tras esquivar otro golpe destructor, Max ve una oportunidad, y da un rodillazo al estomago del acróbata, y de inmediato lanza un golpe con el codo a la espalda del temerario, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Y estando el chico de blanco tendido en la tierra, el pelinegro trata de golpearlo nuevamente. Pero Kick reacciona a tiempo y rueda en él piso, pero la fuerza del golpe amplificado hace que salga volando por los aires antes de volver a caer de nuevo en el suelo. Pero se levanta rápido, y vuelve a internarse al bosque, y Max no tarda en seguirlo, al igual que el resto.

Kick corre con desesperación entre los arbustos y los arboles. Saltando rocas y desviándose en cada arbusto por el que pasaba. Hasta que luego de un tramo se sube en un árbol, y se siente en uno de sus ramas para recuperar el aliento. Aun se encontraba pasmado por el repentino cambio en Max. Pareciera como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero no entendía por qué.

Pronto, escucho el sonido de un árbol desplomándose a lo lejos, pero pronto vuelve a oír el mismo sonido con mayor cercanía. Y al girarse a la dirección de los estruendos, ve a lo lejos a Max, quien con furia "talaba" cada árbol que se interponía en su camino, obviamente en una forma de encontrarlo.

KICK: ¡Esto es malo! – se dice, escuchándose bastante preocupado. Al instante empezó a pensar en algún plan para poder Salir de este nuevo problema. Cuando de pronto comienza a sentir algo extraño en su mano. Al mirarlo, ve que temblaba, y eso le sorprendió. - ¿Por qué tiembla mi mano? ¿Acaso…? ¿Tengo miedo? – pronto empieza a recordar todo lo que vio y sintió luego de la "transformación" del pelinegro. Y luego de recordar que él se estaba escondiendo, no evita sentir enojo consigo mismo. - ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Kick Buttowski no le teme a nada! ¡Y no huye de los problemas…! ¡Los enfrenta!

Recuperando el valor que por poco había perdido, de un salto baja del árbol, y se encamina hacia donde se estaban derrumbando los arboles.

Max, aun es aquel trance violento, continuaba derribando cada árbol que se interpusiera en su paso, soltando fuertes gritos por cada tronco que golpeaba. El resto solo lo seguía a una distancia segura de su ira y de los arboles derrumbados, sin ser capaces de hacer nada, además de observar. De pronto ven que Max detiene su frenesí de destrucción. Extrañados por eso, se fijan que fue lo que detuvo a Max, y ven que Kick volvió a estar visible a todos, caminando lentamente, arrastrando la punta de su espada en el suelo, debido a su tamaño, y con una sonrisa desafiante, muy típicas de él.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta, al ver que su amigo había parado de huir.

KICK: ¿Qué más? ¡Voy a luchar! – responde con energía.

KENDALL: ¡Clarence! ¡¿Estás loco?! Mejor dicho… ¡¿En que estas pensando?! – pregunta, alterada por la decisión de su vecino.

DJ: ¡Si lo confrontas directamente, te aniquilara! – advierte, preocupado.

KICK: No se preocupen. Tengo un plan. – dice confiado.

NICOLE: ¿A si? ¿Cuál?

KICK: Ganar… - responde con simpleza.

GUNTHER: ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué siempre insiste con ese plan?! – se dice a sí mismo, molesto.

Terminándose la charla con aquel último comentario, Kick se detiene a 5 metros de Max, quien por alguna razón volvió a mover la perilla de su arma, desactivando su poder devastador.

(Tema sugerido para lectura: watch?v=kylCfO2CExE )

Max dio unos batazos en el aire, y en seguida se lanza hacia su rival. Lo primero que hace es empezar a lanzar varios golpes hacia el acróbata, mientras este se dedicaba a bloquear los golpes, pero en esta ocasión retrocedía muy poco tras cada impacto. Luego de varios bloqueos, Kick se aparte de uno de los golpes, y aprovecha la guardia baja para de Max para dar un gran salto, y ahora ser el él atacante, dando varios tajos en el aire. Aunque en realidad lo que hacía era golpearlo con el lado plano de su sable. Sin embargo, en algunos golpes el filo de la espada hizo ligeros cortes en la camiseta de Max.

Pese a que había dado varios golpes el acróbata, Max logra bloquear uno, lo que le permitió retroceder unos pasos para estar lejos de su alcance. Viendo que Kick vuelve a estar en tierra al no poder seguir dando golpes aéreos, Max se acerca para volver a atacar a su rival, quien no se quedo atrás, y lanza otro tajo de su espada al mismo tiempo que si oponente ataca.

Ambas armas impactan entre sí cuando sus dueños atacan, y ambos empiezan a forcejear, decididos a ser el siguiente en dar otro ataque. Luego de varios segundos de forcejeo, ambos retroceden un paso, decididos a continuar con su duelo.

Se estuvieron quietos unos momentos, antes que ambos se atacaran entre sí al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el ataque de uno fuera bloqueado por el ataque del otro. Y así continuaron, lanzándose entre sí ataques en diferentes intervalos de tiempo, que se bloqueaban entre sí. Era como si ellos pensaran y reaccionaran exactamente igual. Hasta que luego de varios impactos entre las armas, Kick ataca casi al instante, logrando dar un golpe certero en el estomago de Max, que lo hizo doblarse, mientras que el acróbata paso a estar tras el pelinegro.

Max no tarda en recuperarse del último golpe recibido, y se gira a tiempo para bloquear otra oleada de golpes que el temerario le iba a lanzar por la espalda. Con este ataque evitado, Max carga contra Kick, impactando todo su cuerpo contra el del temerario, lanzándolo al suelo, dándole la oportunidad de golpearlo mientras continuaba tendido. Pero Buttowski consigue bloquear cada golpe, aun estando en el suelo. Pero pronto consigue ir levantándose poco a poco, hasta que volvió a estar de pie, y continúa con el combate de pie.

La batalla fue prolongándose, y trasladándose a diferentes partes del bosque. Hasta que los dos corriendo vuelven hacia donde le helicóptero, donde ejecutarían su último duelo. Una vez de vuelta a aquel escenario, ambos vuelven a tomar su distancia entre sí. Y tras estar inmóviles unos instantes, se lanzan y atacan al mismo tiempo, comenzando otro duelo por ver quién atacaba antes que el otro. Pero como ocurrió antes, ambos lanzaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo que el otro. Hasta que nuevamente, tras haber bloqueado otro batazo, Kick consigue dar otro ataque al abdomen del soldado.

Max se recupera rápido, y se percata que su camiseta había sufrido mucho daño por los golpes de su contrincante, y las tiras que colgaban de ella empezaban a molestarlo. Así que provocado por su estado de furia, se arranca la camiseta de un tirón, mostrando su sudoroso fisico, algo sucio por los constantes cambios de escenario, y algo tonificado por su entrenamiento militar.

NICOLE: …Whoa… - dice en un susurro. Pero todos alcanzan a oírla, por lo que giran hacia ella. Pero la castaña se gira apenada por lo que dijo.

Ya libre de su ahora estorbosa prenda, Max vuelve a carga contra el acróbata, lanzando los golpes con su bate ahora con más brutalidad. Apenas Kick conseguía bloquear los ataques, a costa de equilibrio. Por lo que pronto termina nuevamente en el suelo. Estando ahí, Max continua tratando de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y en esta ocasión la estrategia del acróbata fue arrastrarse de espaldas para evitar los golpes de su oponente. Pero pronto se detiene al sentir su espalda chocar contra un árbol. Y aunque pareció que el pelinegro conseguiría acertar por fin, el acróbata se tira hacia un lado, haciendo que el bate se estrellara, y quedara incrustado en la corteza del árbol.

Max forcejeo para liberar su arma de la madera, y en cuanto lo consigue, y vuelve hacia el medio doble de riesgo, ve que este al parecer estaba reuniendo fuerza, tantas como pudiera, y da un poderoso golpe al pelinegro, del cual no pudo protegerse. Y antes de que si quiera pensara en hacerlo, Kick lanza otro golpe brutal que igualmente da en el blanco. Y así continua lanzando potentes golpes al ahora indefenso Max. Hasta que este se harta, y a pesar de seguir recibiendo los golpes de Kick, con una mano activa un pequeño botón del mango de su bate, y en lo que Kick lanzaba otro, Max impacta la punta de su bate contra el suelo.

En cuanto lo hace, una enorme explosión eléctrica es liberada, dañando a todo lo que estuviera a 5 metros de él, incluyendo a Kick. Quien aparte de ser electrocutado, es lanzado por los aires, y se estrella contra otro árbol.

DJ: ah, si… olvide que también puede hacer eso. – Tanto Gunther como Kendall lo miran molestos, por haber omitido ese dato. – Pero solo funciona una vez. – añade para disculparse.

Pese a sentirse entumido, Buttowski consigue levantarse, y nota que todo su traje de acróbata estaba dañado por la reciente explosión, en especial la parte superior. Así que decide arrancarse la sección superior, quedando en condiciones semejantes a Max.

KENDAL: Whoa… - susurra, siendo escuchada por todos los espectadores. Pero en vez de avergonzarse… - quiero decir… ¡Asco!

Ambos contrincantes se miran entre si, se decían con la mirada que había llegado el momento de acabar con esta batalla. Así que sin perder tiempo, los dos corren hacia donde su adversario, y levantan sus armas con intención de dar el golpe final. Sus amigos sentían que la escena pasaba con una lentitud que parecía cruel por el suspendo. Ya nadie sabía quien podría ser el ganador.

Apenas estuvo en rango, Max es quien lanza su golpe final en forma de estocada con dirección al rostro de Kick. Este continúa su trayecto, hasta que siente que el acero del bate iba a rozarle. Es en ese momento en el que salta, y aterriza sobre el bate, y una vez ahí, corre a lo largo del arma, tomando desprevenido al joven soldado. Y una vez cara a cara con su rival, Kick da su último golpe: uno con el lado plano de su sable directo a la cabeza.

El ataque hace que Max salga volando, y caiga a unos metros de donde estuvo, rebotando unas cuantas veces antes de quedarse estático. Esta última maniobra causo que el pelinegro cayera inconsciente, pero solo por unos segundos.

(Terminar reproducción de la canción aquí)

Pronto despierta, pero ahora ya no sentía la misma ira que sentía hace poco. Ahora sus pensamientos eran más calmados, y algo confuso, el ataque a su sien lo mareo un poco. Llevo una mano en su frente, recuperando la razón que le faltaba, y al mirar al frente, solo ve la punta de la espada de Kick, y este, frente a él.

KICK: dilo… – ordena con algo de presunción.

Max no recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación, pero al mirar cómo estaba él, como se encontraba Kick, y el estado que tenía su entorno, solo pensó "volví a perder el control". Aunque sintió culpa por eso, ve que el acróbata estaba bien, y sus amigos igual. Así que deja a un lado la pena, y sonríe.

MAX: Me rindo. – dice en un suspiro con pesadez, pero feliz, de haber perdido contra el acróbata.

Como el buen ganador que era, Kick le extiende la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Max acepta gustoso, reincorporándose pronto. La batalla había terminado.

Con esto claro, todos los demás corren a reunirse con sus amigos combatientes, felices que todo hubiera terminado bien.

GUNTHER: ¡Kick! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Di algo!- cuestionaba a su amigo con desesperación sobre su estado de salud tras la pelea

KICK: Si, Gunther. Tranquilo, estoy bien- respondía totalmente calmado para tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque estaba adolorido realmente por la batalla que tuvo.

DJ: ¡Max! ¡Amigo! ¡Volviste! – dice alegre mientras levantaba a su líder en un abrazo.

MAX: ¿pues a donde me fui? – finge ignorancia con alegría. El ganador de la pelea se acerca cruzando sus brazos y poniendo su sonrisa de medio doble.

KICK: bien, Max. Yo gane. Ya sabes lo que significa.

MAX: De acuerdo, un trato es un trato. Nos permitiremos un día para tu fiesta, Kick. – al oír eso, todos estallan en alegría, felices porque el líder metalista cumpliría con su palabra.

DJ: ¡SI! – Saltaba y gritaba de la alegría.- ¡TENDREMOS UNA FIESTA!

NICOLE: Y todo gracias a ti, Kick. Gracias.- como la chica estaba llena de alegría, abraza al acróbata provocando una inmediata respuesta de su mejor amiga quien hizo unos ruidos con su garganta llamando la atención. Vuelve en sí, se levanta y estrecha su mano.- Felicidades por su victoria, Buttowski.- El acróbata acepta sus felicitaciones estrechando su mano también. El joven pelinegro no se sorprendió al ver las reacciones de sus aliados.

MAX: ¿Se nota que querían ir a la fiesta, verdad?- pregunta sarcásticamente.

GUNTHER: ¡TRES "HURRAS" POR KICK!- Gritaba de alegría- ¡EL MEJOR MEDIO DOBLE DE RIESGO DE MELLOWBROOK!- el rubio levanta el brazo de su amigo mientras que el acróbata solo hacia su pose. Mientras que todos celebraban por Kick, Max mira a su aprendiz y medita lo que paso.

MAX: _No cabe duda_- Piensa el pelinegro-_ Kick tiene todo lo que se necesita para ganar esta batalla. Solo entreno una tarde. Pero demostró gran habilidad en esta pelea. Es todo un soldado, aunque él no lo ha notado. Desde ahora, tendrás mi confianza, Kick._- Al terminar el breve festejo, El joven líder termina su análisis final sobre las habilidades de su aprendiz mencionando una pregunta.- Entonces Kick, ¿Cómo será realizara tu fiesta?

KICK: Esto es lo que haremos.- hace nuevamente su sonrisa de acróbata.- Primero: iremos a la piscina de Mellowbrook, luego al parque de diversiones que está en los muelles y finalmente, organizare una fiesta en mi casa para darles la bienvenida. ¿Qué opinan?- Gunther, DJ y Nicole ya estaban emocionados con solo pensarlo pero Kendall arruina el momento con otra pregunta.

KENDALL: ¿Y supongo que has pedido permiso de tus padres para hacer todo eso, verdad, Clarence?- Al terminar su pregunta, el acróbata borra su sonrisa ya que olvido realizar esa parte importante del plan.

KICK: Ehh…- pero de repente, El líder de los Metaelite habla.

MAX: No te preocupes, Kick. Yo te ayudare a conseguir el permiso, ¿de acuerdo?

KICK: Gracias, Max.

GUNTHER: Si pero no lo harán si les hace falta ropa nueva.- Con ese comentario, Kick y Max miraron sus físicos y notaron que no tenían sus prendas para cubrir el pecho.- No se preocupen. Yo me encargo.- el joven nórdico comienza a silbar una canción y del cielo, varios pájaros de color azul y rojo traían un nuevo traje de acróbata para Kick. El acróbata, sin pensarlo dos veces, cambia su antigua vestimenta dañada por la nueva acomodándose como siempre.

KICK: Gracias, Gunther.- agradece a su mejor amigo.

GUNTHER: De nada.

DJ: ¡Mañana será el mejor día de nuestras vidas!- comentaba con felicidad.

KICK : ¡CHIMICHANGA!... ouch….-celebraba aunque estaba lastimado por la pelea

Ahora con el permiso de líder metalista, Max, para pasar un día libre, Kick solo tenía en mente su nuevo objetivo: realizar la mejor fiesta de su vida con sus amigos y sus nuevos amigos aunque solo necesitaba el permiso de sus padres, cosa que para él podría ser difícil.

…

**Continuara**

**Una pelea sorprendente ha terminado, el plan de Kick aun está en pie al igual que la apuesta de Gunther. Que pasara más adelante? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de la película si no nos molestan nuestros estudios. Aquí se despiden…**

**Soldado Metaelite CET y Sombra de Maldad**


End file.
